Hyrule High
by CaseTurner
Summary: Link is a new student at Hyrule High, a private high school for gifted students. In this AU Link will have to contend with the school bully Groose, Zelda and her tough group project, rigorous classes led by teachers like Impa and Eagus, an unsettling assistant dean Ganon. Can the Hero of Time solve the mystery of the ancient Sheikah technology and still survive high school?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The young man jumped out of the way as the taxi took off down the street, the cabby never even asking if he had all of his things. He sighed heavily and readjusted the leather satchel over his shoulder. Turning, he glanced up at the large gray stone building that loomed before him, seeming to tower over him, threatening to crush him. He grabbed the duffel bag off of the sidewalk, straightened his green shirt, and stepped hesitantly toward the front doors, dodging the many students that stood between him and his destination. He ignored the pointed stares and the stray whispers that were anything but quiet. This was nothing new, nothing he hadn't dealt with before. This was definitely not his first time at a new school.

He stepped into the quiet entry way and was instantly greeted by a peppy woman with snow white hair.

"Hello! You must be our new student! Link, right?" She asked as she stepped around the large desk.

He nodded curtly. She shook his hand excitedly. "Welcome, welcome! My name is Claree. I am Dean Rhoam's office assistant and school greeter. If you ever have any questions do not hesitate to ask me. I know everything and everyone!" She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him up a set of stairs behind the desk. "How was the drive in?"

"Fine," he muttered.

She eyed him curiously. "Not much of a talk, huh?" She chuckled. "No worries. I was new once too. You are going to love it here. Everyone is super friendly." She stopped him outside of a large wooden door. She grabbed his shoulders, turning him to face her. "And I was serious. If you need anything, do not hesitate to come to me."

He nodded and tried his best to smile, managing to at least get one side of his lips up.

Claree knocked loudly on the door. "Dean Rhoam, your twelve o'clock is here."

"Let him in," a gruff voice sounded from behind the door.

"Good luck," Claree said as pushed him through the door. Link stumbled in and quickly tried to compose himself as he stepped up to the large wooden desk.

A large bearded man sat in the chair behind the desk, wearing a deep blue suit with gold trim. His gaze was critical and his mouth was set in a tight line.

"Have a seat, son," he said brusquely, motioning to the two chairs in front of the desk.

Link nodded and set his bags on one chair, himself on the other. "Thank you, sir."

He waved his hand in the air. "No need for sirs. Simply call me Dean Rhoam or Mister Rhoam."

"Yes, sir—Dean Rhoam," Link corrected himself quickly.

He watched as the Dean pulled a thick folder out from one of the drawers and flipped through it quickly.

"We are very excited to have you here, Link…"

"Smith," Link supplied for him.

"Yes, here it is. Link Smith." Dean Rhoam looked him over. "You do not look like a Smith, if you don't mind my saying."

"My parents are unknown," he explained softly. "Smith is the default name given to male children at the hospital."

Dean Rhoam nodded. "Yes, it says here that you are coming from a foster home."

"Yes, sir."

The dean arched an eyebrow at the sir but let it slide. "As I was saying, we are very excited to have you here, Link. We rarely let students in part way through the term but your application and the eloquent and persuasive recommendations from your teachers could not be ignored. We have also never given out a complete full scholarship before. But we could not risk another school scooping you up and your background was taken into consideration," he added.

Link nodded silently.

He jumped slightly as a loud knock rang out. "Sir," Claree's voice called out, "Barry is here."

"Let him in."

Link turned and watched a tall lanky teenager with a mass of thick brown hair step into the office. "Ah, Mister Bedel. Thank you for joining us. I was just introducing myself to our new student, Mister Link Smith."

Link stood up from his chair and shook the boy's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Link," he smiled, "and welcome!"

"Thanks," Link said skeptically, unsure of what to make of this boy.

Dean Rhoam cleared his throat and the two teenagers turned to face him. "Mister Bedel here is going to give you a tour of the campus." He stood up and handed Barry a stack of papers. "This is Link's class schedule, dorm room, dining hall pass, a campus map, and a few forms that he will have to fill out. Please show him around and make sure he is situated."

"Of course, Dean Rhoam." He offered Link a reassuring smile.

The dean turned to look at Link and offered him his hand. Link gripped it, giving him a strong shake. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Mister Smith. We look forward to great things from you here. And in case I haven't said it already, welcome to Hyrule High."

* * *

"Alrighty, you are in Hylian Hall. That is on the North side of campus," Barry said as he pointed at the map, showing Link where his dorm room was. "That's where my room is too! There are five dorms total," he explained. "We are in Hylian Hall, which is in the middle. To the right are Goron Hall and Zora Hall. Then to the left is Rito Hall and Gerudo Hall. They kind of arch around the whole campus.

Link nodded and glanced around, trying to take everything in as they walked across the campus. "This place is huge," he muttered.

"Yeah, but you get used to it quickly. Soon it will feel too small." Barry chuckled softly.

Link looked the kid over. He was taller than himself, with a thin face and a large nose. He wore a white graphic tee with blue cargo shorts.

"Hey, um...thanks for showing me around, Barry," Link finally said.

Barry shrugged. "It's no problem. I signed up to be a new student escort. Bonus points with the dean is never a bad idea. Also, please feel free to call me Beedle."

"Beedle?" Link asked incredulously.

Barry laughed. "Yeah, it's what everyone else calls me so you might as well too."

"Why?"

"I...I have a bit of a bug...collection," he said timidly. He glanced at Link and saw a pair of raised eyebrows. "I know, I know. Weird. But hey, I grew up on a farm and when you are as unathletic as I am, you find new ways to amuse yourself. So a bunch of the kids here thought it would be hilarious to call me Beedle, kind of a play on my last name, Bedel."

Link nodded slowly. "And you are okay with it?"

"Better to embrace it than let them think they are pulling one on you." He shrugged. "Oh if you look over there, that is the main building for your core classes, you know science, math, english, history." Beedle pulled out one of the papers from the stack as Link looked at the large stone building. Tons of students milled about outside of the building, sitting on just about any surface. Many had their heads in a book or were chatting with friends. "You'll probably spend most of your time there. Let's see, your electives are...fencing, cooking, and horseback riding? Really?" Beedle looked at him in surprise. "That's an odd mix."

Link shrugged. "I've never had the chance to really do any of those, so I figured it would be fun."

"Makes sense. Alright, then before we hit the dorms let's head over to the gym since that's on the way. Your cooking class will be in the main building and the stables are kind of far out, so we should drop your stuff off first."

By the time made it to the room, Link was ready to drop.

"Alright, you are on the third floor...in room…" Beedle shuffled through the papers. "310!" On the elevator he handed Link an envelope. He opened it to find a small silver key. "Don't lose that or you will have to call campus security to let you in."

"This floor is specifically for third years. So, that means you and me, plus there is Malon—who will probably be at the stable with you—Paya—she's a bit sensitive, so be ready. Then there's Prima, Karson, Groose and his gang of goons, Cawlin and Strich. And Karane, Fledge, Pipit, Kina—who will be in cooking with you—and last but not least Zelda. She's Dean Rhoam's daughter."

"The dean's daughter?"

"Yeah, she's a real bookworm. But no surprise there." Beedle paused as they walked down the hallway. He turned to face a door labeled 310. "Alright, here's your room. I'll give you time to set up. We can go check out the stables after dinner. I'll come grab you at five for dinner. If you have any questions my room is right down there, 315." Beedle waved and disappeared down the hall.

Link turned back to his door. Nervously he turned the key in the doorknob and watched as the door swung open to reveal a small room. It was just big enough to fit a small bed, a desk, and a single dresser. The sunlight poured in through a small window over the desk. Link closed the door behind him and tossed his two bags onto the desk. He turned in a small circle, taking in the stark white room with the brown carpets. The furniture was plain wood and there was nothing flashy about it. The bed was already outfitted with a simple green comforter, two pillows, and tan sheets.

He threw himself on the bed and sighed. A room all to himself. A space that was just his. No one could throw themselves on him in the middle of the night or kick him out of the only bed. No one snoring directly into his ear. It was his. Just _his_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Got your dining hall pass?" Beedle asked from the doorway. Link shuffled through the papers until he found a small card with his name and face on it. He held it up to Beedle with an arched eyebrow.

"Yup, that's it. Come on. You have to get down there early if you want a decent seat." Beedle urged him out the door into the busy hallway. Link froze at the amount of people in the narrow hallway. It had been so quiet before.

"Hey, Bug Boy! Who's the newb?" A loud voice called out. Link turned to find a large boy with bright red hair pushing his way down the hall. Following close on his heels was a short boy with dark hair and a scrunched up face, and a tall skinny boy with a mop of blonde hair.

Link noticed how Beedle's posture instantly seem to curl in on itself, his shoulders slumping and a sigh escaping his lips. "Groose," Beedle greeted nervously as the boy walked up to them.  
Link looked up at the tall boy. He was built like a football player, with broad shoulders and thick arms. A large grin was plastered on his face that looked just a little too devious for Link's taste. Groose held out a hand to him, "Name's Groose."

Link shook his hand politely, noticing that the boy squeezed his hand a bit harder than was necessary. "I gathered as much," Link said flatly. "Link."

"You're new here?"

"Yes."

"And Bug Boy is showing you around?"

" _Barry_ has kindly offered to show me around, yes," Link said in annoyance, feeling a bit protective of his new chaperone.

Groose glanced at Beedle and shrugged. He threw an arm over Link's shoulders and turned him away from Beedle. He leaned over, acting conspiratorially. In hushed tones he said, "Ditch the bug. Cawlin, Strich, and I will show the actual ropes to this school."

Link groaned inwardly and shrugged the arm off. "I think I'm good, actually. But thanks for the offer," he said as he stepped back to stand with Beedle. He crossed his arms and held his head high as he eyed Groose.

Link noticed that the hall went silent as Groose looked at him in surprise. "Not a wise move, newb," he said with sinister chuckle. "Think about it," he said as he strode away.

Link glared after the boy.  
"Try to ignore him. It's what most of us do," a girl's voice said behind him. He turned and found himself face to face with a girl with beautiful long red hair and bright blue eyes. She brushed her hands on her purple skirt before offering him a hand. "My name's Malon." She was beautiful.

Link took the offered hand. "Link."

"Malon! Link's going to be at the stables with you for elective," Beedle said from behind Link.

She beamed as she released his hand. "Really? You're a horse guy?"

"Maybe," he said with a shrug. "I've never ridden a horse before."

"Never?" She cried out in surprise. "Oh, well, we definitely have to fix that!" She looked him up and down. "I've even managed to get Beedle on a horse! We may have the perfect horse for you. She's new this year and no one else has been able to get near her."

He eyed her suspiciously. "You want to put me on a crazy horse?"

She laughed. It sounded like bells in the wind. "No, not crazy. Just stubborn. Maybe she'll open up to you. It's worth a shot at least. What are your other electives?"

"Cooking and fencing."

"Hey, Kina," Malon shouted down the hall. "The new kid's in cooking with you!" Link tried not to shift uncomfortably as everyone turned to look at them. A girl with her brown hair pulled back into a bun pushed her way forward.

"Link, this is Kina. Kina, Link," Malon introduced. The girl waved to him.

"Nice to meet you, Link. Welcome to the school."

"Thanks."

"Kina makes a wicked pumpkin soup. I know, sounds gross, but it's not! Trust me!"

Beedle grabbed Malon's arm and towed her down the hall. "Come on, you can talk in the dining hall. I'm starving and we're never going to find seats if we don't go now."

Malon laughed and grabbed Link's arm, pulling him along, Kina following after them with.

Link looked at the pile of pasta on his plate, along with a side of asparagus, a chunk of italian bread, and the large cup of soda. His mouth was salivating just looking at it. He had never smelled anything so good.

"Food's pretty good," Malon said with a shrug.

"It looks amazing," he whispered as he poked the pasta with his spoon.

She eyed him suspiciously before shrugging again. "It's pretty average honestly. Have Kina cook for you sometime. That's amazing."

Link scooped a spoonful of pasta into his mouth and closed his eyes, savoring each bite. He never ate so well at the foster home. The guardians never bought anything more than boxed meals and he often had to split one with one of the other kids.

"So...Link. Where did you go before Hyrule High?" Malon asked curiously as she took a bite of her own pasta.

"Kakariko High in a small city a few hours East of here."

"How'd you wind up here?"

"Advisors at my school recommended me." He took a big bite of the bread and almost groaned at the wonderful taste of fresh bread.

"I'm surprised we didn't see your parents moving you into the dorms," Kina noted.

"That's because they didn't drop me off."

"Oh, really?" Malon asked in surprise. "I had to basically call campus security to make my father finally leave," she laughed. "He was in tears as he drove away."

Link nodded but didn't add anymore. He did not need them pitying him. His situation was for him and the administrators to know. No one else.

As he took a swig of soda, his eyes were drawn to a girl who was stepping into the dining hall. Her face was almost completely buried in a thick book, but he could still see her big blue eyes darting back and forth, taking in every word. Long blonde hair hung loosely down her back, with a thin braid across the top like a headband. She wore a blue long sleeve shirt that seemed to match her eyes, and tight black skinny jeans. He couldn't tear his eyes from her as he watched her step into line to wait for food, never once looking up from her book.

"That's Zelda," Malon whispered in his ear.

Link jumped, splashing his drink all over the table.

"What?" He asked innocently as he tried to clean up the liquid that was spreading everywhere.

"The girl you were staring at. That's Zelda. Her room is on our floor."

"I wasn't—"

Malon waved a hand. "Yes, and I don't have red hair," she teased as she tossed a thick red lock behind her.

"Beedle mentioned she's the dean's daughter?" Link asked.

She nodded. "And the smartest kid in our class. She almost always has her head in a book." She leaned back in her seat. "I'd recommend you stay clear. Not a good idea to mess with the dean's daughter, plus Groose has already staked claims."

Link watched in fascination as Groose's eyes instantly locked on her. He stood up from his table, walking over to Zelda with all the confidence in the world. He threw an arm over the girl's shoulder and whispered in her ear. Zelda scrunched her face and slammed her book shut, causing Groose to jump. She pushed him off and said something harsh, which just caused Groose to laugh.

"She doesn't seem to return his feelings," Link pondered out loud.

Beedle laughed. "Oh, she definitely doesn't. But Groose is...persistent."

Link glanced over to find Strich and Cawlin laughing quietly as they watched their friend.

Groose threw an arm back around her shoulders, holding onto her a bit more tightly as she tried to work her way down the buffet line. She was clearly uncomfortable.

Link grabbed his plate and pushed his chair back. "Excuse me, that pasta was just so good," he muttered as he stepped away from the table. He marched across the room, heading directly for Groose and Zelda.

He paused right behind them and coughed loudly. The pair jumped in surprise, causing Groose to loosen his hold just enough. Link elbowed his way between, careful to only bump Groose roughly. "Excuse me," he said politely. "Just trying to get more pasta." When they were completely separated, Link grabbed another scoop of pasta. He caught Groose glaring at him.

"Oh, Groose!" He faked surprise as he straightened. "I didn't realize that was you. I was hoping to ask you something." Groose glanced behind Link at Zelda who stood quietly waiting. Groose nodded and allowed Link to lead him away. Link glanced over his shoulder and found Zelda watching them in confusion. He threw her a wink and led Groose back to his table.

"What can I help you with?" Groose asked as he took his seat.

"Well, you seem like the kind of guy that would be able to help me with this," Link explained slowly, keeping an eye on Zelda as she moved up to the cashier. "Is there access to the dorm's roof?" Not that he really need an access point.

Groose nodded slowly. "Looking for a quiet space to partake in the not so legal things on campus?" He arched an eyebrow and smirked.

Link shrugged. "Is there an access or not?" Zelda made her way to a table with only one remaining seat. Groose wouldn't be able to bother her there. He turned his full attention to the boy.

Groose shook his head. "Not on the dorm buildings, but there is on Main."

Link nodded slowly. "Well, thanks. I appreciate the help." He stepped away and walked back to Malon and Beedle. He set his tray down with a bit more force than he intended.

Beedle raised an eyebrow. "That was smooth."

Link shrugged. "I don't like bullies." His eyes strayed across the room where they were instantly met by a pair of blue eyes. He quickly ducked his gaze and returned to his meal.

As the four teenagers stepped out of the dining hall, they waved goodbye to Kina and Malon skipped forward down the path. "To the stables!" She sang as she twirled around.

Beedle nudged Link and laughed. "She also grew up on a farm. You just can't take the farm out of a person."

"Why would you want to?" Malon laughed. Link couldn't help but smile.

"Excuse me."

Link turned at the sound of the soft voice and found Zelda standing behind them, her book tucked under her arm. He stared at her in shock.

Malon skipped over. "Hi, Zelda! This is the new kid on our floor that your father mentioned." She glanced over and found Link staring silently. "His name is Link," she supplied for him.

"Hello, Link," she said politely. He detected a bit of an accent in her soft voice but he couldn't place it.

"Hello," he muttered quietly.

"We are on our way to the stables if you'd like to join us," Malon explained.

"Actually, I was hoping to speak to Link privately for a moment, if that would be alright."

Malon nodded and grabbed Beedle's arm, pulling him down the path. "We'll meet you at the next intersection," she called back to Link.

Zelda brushed her hair back as she looked up at him. "I just wanted to thank you...for intervening with Groose. He can be a bit much sometimes."

Link nodded. "Happy to help."

"Yes, well. Thank you," she said.

He could read the unease on her face. He glanced at the book in her arm. "What are you reading?"

Her eyes seemed to brighten as she pulled the book out to show him the cover. It was a thick leather bound book with a blue metallic symbol embossed on the front. It was almost like an eye with a large tear drop below it and three triangles above it like weird eyelashes. "It is an encyclopedia on the Sheikah tribe. Professor Impa loaned me the book for a personal project that I am working on."

Link smiled and dug his phone out of his pocket. He flipped it over, showing off his phone case with the same symbol on it. Zelda gaped at it in surprise. She looked back up at him.

"How…?"

"I have also read up on the Sheikah tribe. They were a fascinating group," he explained vaguely as he slipped his phone back into his back pocket. "I had the phone case custom made last year."

Zelda looked him over, seeing him in a new light. "Well, I do not wish to keep you from Malon and Beedle. Have fun at the stables and welcome to the school."

"Thanks. I'll see you around?"

She nodded and disappeared into the crowd emerging from the dining hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Link said hesitantly, as he eyed the snorting mare before him. He had to admit she was a beautiful horse, with a chestnut coat that seemed almost red and then turned black as it went down her long legs before ending in white socks on all four feet—a lucky sign if he remembered correctly. But it was her pure white mane and tail that really caught his attention, such a stark contrast to her red fur.

The mare eyed him uneasily and stamped her front hoof into the sandy riding ring floor. She shook her head, her mane flying wildly.

"Malon…" He said uneasily.

The red headed girl leaned against the fence, outside of the ring. "Yeah, this is what she did for everyone else. She never charges, but no one has had the courage to get any closer. I was hoping that maybe she would like you for some reason."

Malon stepped onto the lowest fence rung and swung her legs over. She hopped down into the ring. "Come on. Let's put her back in the stall. This is hopeless."

Link held up a hand. "Hold on. Give me a few more minutes."

He eyed the horse curiously. She never took her gaze off of him, even when Malon had entered the ring. He held out a flat hand, palm up, and took a step towards.

"Easy there, girl."

The horse snorted and stamped again. Link paused. "Malon, what is her name?" He asked softly, never taking his eyes off of the horse.

"Epona."

Link took another hesitant step, murmuring softly to the horse. Malon could not hear the exact words he whispered but she could see his lips moving.

Epona never stepped forward or back but she continued to stamp periodically, warning, as Link slowly approached. Malon watched curiously as the boy took his time, keeping his gaze down, trying not to appear aggressive. He paused after each step, letting her get used to his proximity, then he would take another and pause again. Only a few feet back, Link finally stopped, his palm still extended to the mare. He waited.

Malon furrowed her brow in confusion as she heard a soft hum coming from him. It was a simple tune, but she couldn't place it. A gasp of amazement passed through her lips as Epona slowly lowered her head and took a cautious step toward the boy. Malon held her breath, waiting. Time seemed to pause as the mare placed her muzzle gently into the boy's outstretched hand.

Link stepped closer and slowly placed his other hand on the top of her nose, rubbing gently. "That's a good girl," he murmured. He ran a hand slowly up to her forehead, stroking carefully around the hair cowlick. He turned slowly to look at Malon and flashed her a soft smile.

"Never hopeless," he said.

Malon stepped away from the fence, leaving Beedle on the other side. She walked cautiously across the ring to where Link stood with Epona. Eyeing the horse for any sudden movements, she stepped up to his side. She ran a hand gently down the horse's neck, watching her for any indication of fright or aggression.

"Amazing," she whispered. "What was that song you were humming to her?"

"Humming?" He asked, confused. "Oh, just a little something that came to mind at the moment honestly," he shrugged as he ran a hand over the mare's ears. Epona nudged him gently in the chest. Link chuckled. "Don't be pushy," he admonished. He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the treats Malon had given him. He held it out to her.

Malon glanced at him. "Well, we'll have to speak to Professor Ingo tomorrow, but it looks to me like she's yours for the semester."

Link smiled and rubbed Epona's neck. "Good. I like her."

After spending another hour at the stables letting Epona get used to them, the three teenagers headed back to Hylian Hall. The boys bade Malon a goodnight before Beedle led Link down the hall to his room.

"I have something to give to you," Beedle said cheerfully. "I forgot to give it to you earlier. Miss Claree dropped it off last week and asked me to give it to you when you arrived." Beedle urged him into his tiny room. Link glanced around in surprise at all of the cases hanging on the wall, each completely full with various pinned bugs and butterflies. Each creature had a small description pinned under them, including their scientific name and an interesting fact or two. Almost every inch of wall space was covered. There was even a glass enclosure on his desk that had something moving inside of it.

"Beedle, what is that?" He asked nervously, pointing at the glass cage.

Beedle stepped around him and removed the lid. He reached his hand in and pulled out a large bug with an emerald green head, a long horn, and yellow stripped back. It was almost the size of his hand.

Link stepped back toward the door.

"Don't worry! It's just a Rugged Rhino Beetle. They are harmless. This is Fred," he beamed as he held the bug up.

Link smiled uneasily and nodded, unsure what to say. Beedle placed the beetle back into his cage and pulled out a box from under his desk. He placed it on his bed and pulled out a green hoodie.

"This is yours," he said as he held it up for Link. It was an emerald green hoodie with a white horse on the front and a series of three triangles arranged in the pyramid behind it in a slightly lighter green. He turned it around to show Link the white symbol on the back. It had the same pyramid of triangles with an abstract bird whose wings curled up around the sides of the symbol.

"The back is the symbol of school, but the front and the color reflect your dormitory. We are in Hylian Hall so we are the horses and our color is green."  
Link took the shirt from him and studied the picture. "Green horses," he muttered. He glanced up at Beedle. "What are the other dorms?"

Counting on his fingers as he went, he said, "Gorons are red lizards. Zoras are blue elephants. Ritos are orange birds. And Gerudos are yellow camels. It doesn't _really_ matter," he explained. "It just gives the dorm a bit of pride and competition with the others. It mostly comes into play at games and pep rallies."

Link nodded and threw the hoodie over his already green shirt. Fixing it around his chest he said, "Well, I like the color at least."

Beedle chuckled. "Good." He glanced at his watch. "Wow, it's ten already. Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. Classes start at eight. So I'll meet you outside your door at seven so that we can head down to the dining hall together."

Link nodded. "Sounds good. Thank you, Beedle...for today. I...really appreciate it." Link quickly excused himself from the room and hurried down the hall to his own room. He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling for awhile before he finally decided he was still too energized to get to sleep.

He glanced out the window. It was dark and campus was still. Not a soul could be seen. Link leaned over his desk and pushed the glass window up. In just a few seconds he managed to remove the screen, which he placed carefully beside his desk. Lying back on his desk, he stuck his head out of the window and looked up. The surface of the exterior wall was rough stone. He ran a tentative hand over the material before he smiled. He gripped the stones over his window and hauled himself out. With his feet planted on the window sill and his hands gripping the stone, Link sighed as he felt the breeze rustle his new sweater.

Moving carefully, Link began to scale the wall, heading for the roof. As he had figured the rough texture gave him plenty of easy handholds and foot rests. It was much easier to climb than the brick on Kakariko Foster Home. He was careful to avoid coming too close to any window, especially ones that still had their lights on.

He finally hauled himself over the edge of the roof. He stretched out his fingers and legs as he straightened up on the flat surface. The edge of the roof was flat but the center was a large four sided triangle. He smiled as he trotted along the flat part over to the Southern edge.

The view before him was stunning. From that height he had a full view of the campus, albeit a dark view. He could see the tall structure of the office building where he had met the dean that morning and the long shorter building in front of it where most classes were held. In front of that were two small square buildings—the gym and dining hall. In front of those were large fields for sports and leisure. Surrounding everything were five buildings in an arch. The dorms were each only four stories tall, each floor for a single grade. Behind him he knew now were the stables, riding rings, and pastures.

As Link turned to sit on the sloping part of the metal triangle in the center of the roof he saw a slight movement to his right. Another figure was already on the roof, sitting on the edge with their legs hanging over the side. They were sitting silently in a black hoodie and baggy sweatpants. Had they been there the whole time?

"Oh! I'm sorry," he muttered. "I didn't realize anyone else was up here."

The figure didn't say anything but continued to look out over the campus.

Link's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. In the darkness of the night he could not tell who it was, or if it was someone he had even met.

"Do you mind if I sit? I just wanted to study the campus a bit." The figure nodded but remained silent.

Link settled himself on the wall, mirroring the unknown person. He glanced over and sighed. "I'm new in the junior year," he explained hesitantly. More silence. He nodded and decided to follow suit. They sat in silence for almost an hour, just watching the campus. Every now and then he would see the shadow of a student moving inside their room or a bird fluttering down to the field for a small late night snack.

He sighed as the wind played with his blonde hair. The campus was much more open that the city where he grew up. The foster home and the surrounding buildings were not tall enough to really get the full force of the wind, only the little bits that managed to get between the buildings. He hadn't wanted to risk going too far at night in case the caretakers noticed he was missing from his bed. But here, at the school, where the campus was so open, he could feel every bit of wind that the sky had to offer, even though he was only four stories up. He tilted his head back, enjoying the way the breeze caressed his face as it slid by and the way it played with his hair and the loose fabric of his sweater as it twirled about.

He felt so free there on the roof. No one would be checking his bed during the night. No one would tell him what to eat or when to be back in his room. This was home now. He could do what he wanted when he wanted, minus classes anyways. It made him feel a bit wild he admitted. He grinned as he looked over his new domain.

He glanced again at his silent companion. Slowly he swung his legs back around and stood on the flat roof. "I'm going to head to bed now. Thanks for...sharing the roof," he muttered as he rubbed his neck. "I'm Link, by the way."

The figure nodded. "I'm Sheik," a gruff voice said. "Good night."

Link watched in surprise as the boy disappeared over the edge. He ran forward and looked down, but the boy was already gone. Confused and a bit disconcerted, Link walked back to the Eastern edge of the roof and slowly made his way to his window. At that point every light was off except for his, making it easy to find his way back.

He placed the screen back but left the window open. He curled into the bed and nodded off to sleep as the wind brushed his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Alright, let's see." Malon snatched the schedule right out of his hands. "Hm...Oh good we have all of our core classes together, except for history and science. Beedle and I have those switched from you. Oh and of course we have riding together at the end of the day. You're on your own for cooking and fencing though. But I believe Kina has cooking with you."

"She does," Beedle piped in. "I asked yesterday."

Link nodded as she handed back the schedule. They were walking across the campus on their way to Main. He was shocked by the number of kids walking down the paths and around the fields. The day before as Beedle showed him around he never would have guessed at this many. Most were making their way to their classes but a few were sprawled out on the field. A few even seemed to be sleeping.

"Free periods," Beedle explained at Link's curious gaze. "Most are seniors, but sometimes juniors can talk their way or test their way out of an elective."

"But why would you want to give up an elective?" Malon asked next to him. "They are the best part of the day."

"Agreed!"

"What are your electives, Beedle?" Link asked curiously.

"Business, marketing, and tech."

"Tech?"

"Yup, it's kind of programming and robotics combined. Professor Robby and Professor Purah teach it together. I picked it on a whim, but it's actually pretty interesting. Professor Robby has us helping him with an AI program that he invented called Cherry and Professor Purah is having us help her with trying to recreate robots based on past Sheikah technology."

Link turned in surprise. "Sheikah?" Again?

"Yeah, it's a partner project with Professor Impa. They are doing a research paper on it."

What were the odds? He thought. First the girl mentions it and now this? His hand reached subconsciously for his back pocket, where his phone sat.

Malon grabbed his other hand and pulled him along. "Come on, or we are going to be late. I need to drop you off at history before I head to my science class, and I will not be late because of you, new kid."

Malon stopped him outside of a closed classroom door and tugged on his sweater, trying to straighten it. "Okay, this is your history class with Professor Impa. She is very friendly but can be a bit stern, but I blame her old age for that." She gave him a reassuring smile. That genuine smile reminded him so much of Saria that his heart ached. "Ready?" She asked in excitement.

He just nodded and let himself into the room. "Thanks," he muttered back to Malon. The room to his surprise was just like any typical high school classroom. Each desk and chair were set in a row. There were large whiteboards and blackboards on the sides of the room, and to his surprise an electronic smartboard at the front. Most of the seats were already filled with students patiently waiting for class to start. While most of them kept up their conversations, he did notice all of them turned to watch him walk to the front of the room.

Link stepped up to the large desk in the corner where a small old woman sat. She had snow white hair that was tied back tightly and a permanent scowl marked her face.

"Excuse me. Professor Impa?" He asked quietly as he stood before her.

The old woman looked up from a series of papers on her desk and squinted at him. "Can I help you, young man?"

"Um...yes, I'm the new student."

She nodded and pushed her chair back, rising to her feet. "Ah, yes. Mr. Smith, correct?"

Link nodded.

"This is going to be a tough semester for you. I'm not going to lie. Joining part way into the year is not going to be easy. But I expect you to work hard and keep your grades up."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright. The class is currently working on group projects." She looked around the classroom, eyeing the students thoughtfully. "You'll join Group 4. Group 4, raise your hands," she called out.

Link turned to find five students raising their hands, surprised to find that Zelda was part of the group.

Impa handed him a few papers. "Go have a seat with them. The first ten minutes of every class are devoted to the groups. After that we'll begin today's lesson. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Link stepped down the row of desks and took the open seat next to Zelda. He kept his gaze down as he shuffled the papers together and pulled out a notebook from his bag.

"So you're the new kid?" A haughty voice rang out in front of him. Link looked up to find a tall lean boy eyeing him reproachfully. "I hope you know what a pain in the ass this is going to be for us to include you at this point. The project is already set."

"Oh, Revali. Don't be such a jerk," a soft voice said behind him. Link turned to find a small red headed girl seated behind Zelda. She didn't have the bright chestnut color that Malon did. It was a deeper scarlet color. "Ignore him," she said softly to Link as she extended a hand. "My name is Mipha and it is a pleasure to have you in our group."

"Thanks. I'm Link," he muttered as he took her hand. He jumped as a hand slapped him on the back.

"Welcome, Link!" A big voice boomed. He turned and found a kid built like a linebacker behind him. He had a large grin plastered on his face as he laughed at Link's surprise. "Call me Daruk!" He laughed.

"And I am Urbosa," a voice called from in front of Zelda. The owner of the voice was a tall beautiful woman with bronzed skin and thick red hair who was sitting on her desk rather than on the chair. She wore a small black jacket over her yellow shirt. Link noticed the camel logo over the three triangles. Gerudo Hall, his head supplied for him. "And the quiet one next to you is Zelda. She's the group leader."

Link nodded to her as she glanced up, but she just continued to scribble in her notebook.

"All I'm saying is that we have already divided up the work," Revali snipped.

"We can rearrange," Mipha urged.

"We _will_ rearrange," Daruk scolded.

"What is the project?" Link asked curiously, ignoring the glares Revali was sending him.

"It is a research paper and presentation on the study of the ancient power source for the Sheikah technology," Mipha explained. "It's not due until the end of the term."

"But it is half of our grade for this class," Revali warned.

Link nodded. Again, with the Sheikah. What was this school's fascination with them?

"Just let me know what I can do to help," LInk said to them.

Mipha glanced at the girl in front of her and hesitantly poked her back. "Zel? What should he do?"

Zelda glanced over at him. "Give me until tomorrow to decide," she said softly. She turned back to her notebook.

Link arched a questioning eyebrow to Mipha, who just returned it with a shrug.

"So, kid, do you play any sports?" Daruk asked eagerly.

Link shook his head. "Not really. My school wasn't too big on sports."

"Darn, that's a shame. I'm head of the football team." Link had to suppress a laugh. No surprise there. The kid was the size of a rhino. "Revali is head of the soccer team. Mipha is head of the swimming team and Urbosa is head of the track team."

Link looked at them in surprise. "All heads of the teams?"

Mipha nodded.

"And heads of our dorms, as well," Urbosa told him. "I'm have Gerudo. Daruk as Goron. Mipha has Zora. Revali has Rito and Zelda has Hylian." She glanced at his green hoodie. "And from the looks of it you are in Hylian as well."

Link nodded.

"Alright, settle down, settle down," Professor Impa called from the front of the room. Urbosa slide into her seat and everyone turned to silently face the front of the room. Link pulled a pen out his bag and began to write down notes as Professor Impa began her lesson.

* * *

As the lesson drew to a close, Daruk grabbed the schedule off of Link's desk. "Alright, you've got Math with Horwell next. Zelda, are you in that one?"

She nodded as she packed away her notebooks. "Mind walking the kid there?" Daruk asked.

Link held up his hand. "No, it's alright. You don't have to. I can figure it out."

"Nonsense," Daruk laughed. "This place is a maze."

" _You_ will definitely get lost," Revali snipped as he stood up.

"It's alright," Zelda said softly as the bell rang, signalling the end of class. She stood and headed for the door. Link grabbed his bag hastily and followed after her.

They had barely stepped out of the room when a deep voice called out her name. Link turned to find a man in his early twenties walking down the hall, headed straight for them, or rather for her he amended when he noticed the man's unwavering gaze locked on Zelda. He was a tall muscular man with deep brown skin and slicked back black hair.

"Ah, Miss. Zelda. It is a pleasure to see you again," he purred as he stepped up. Link stood patiently at her side, just slightly behind her. He felt a sense of unease as he looked this man over. He wore a fitted black suit and a red tie. Maybe he was a teacher? He was a bit young though.

"Hello, Mr. Ganon. How can I help you?" Zelda asked politely. Despite the polite tone, Link noticed the defensive stance she seemed to take, her arms crossed over her chest and her right foot positioned back.

"I am actually on my way to speak with Professor Impa. She is helping me with a personal project," he explained as he smiled down at the girl. "It was nice surprise to run into you though. Your father and I were actually talking about you this morning," he laughed lightly.

Her voice was taut. "All good things I hope."

"Of course, of course."

The man finally noticed Link standing next to her. "Forgive me. I did not notice you there. I am Mr. Ganon, assistant Dean and head of the board of trustees." He extended a large hand to Link, who instantly saw the rings that adorned almost every finger. Each ring was gold with a different precious gem set into it.

Link took the hand and tried not to grimace at the crushing grip. "Link Smith."

Ganon smiled in surprise. "Oh, Mr. Smith. Our new student!" He looked the boy over as he continued to squeeze Link's hand tightly. "We are all _very_ excited to have you here, aren't we, Zelda?"

Zelda nodded slowly and he finally released Link's hand. Link flexed his fingers behind his back, trying to work blood flow back into them.

"Well, I had best let you get to your next class." Ganon leaned down and whispered something in Zelda's ear before he disappeared down the hall. Zelda huffed and stomped off down the hall, Link running to catch up. He glanced at her face and found her cheeks bright red and her brow line furrowed.

He wanted to make sure she was alright but he did not think it was his place to question it. He barely knew her.

She eventually swept into a classroom and threw herself into a seat in the front, surrounded by others. Link paused in the doorway, unsure of where to sit.

"Link!" Malon called out. He looked over to Malon and Beedle who were sitting on the other side of the room. He walked over, happy to find someone he knew. "You found the room!" Link set his bag down.

"Zelda showed me the way," he motioned to the girl up front. He sat down in the seat behind Malon. "Do you guys know a Mr. Ganon?" He asked curiously, trying to keep his voice low. He didn't want Zelda to overhear them.

"Yeah, he's assistant dean and on the board," Beedle said, mirroring Link's hushed tone.

"He was a student here too," Malon added. "He graduated seven years ago, I believe. He was in Gerudo Hall."

"Gerudo? I thought you said that was an all girls dorm?"

"It is," Malon said, her eyes flashing. "That's why it was so memorable!" She whispered, her tone conspiratorial. "There was some sort of mix up in the paperwork and by the time they realized the mistake they didn't have any other open rooms and no one was willing to switch."

"So he was the only guy in a dorm of all girls?" Link asked skeptically.

Malon and Beedle nodded emphatically.

"Why wouldn't they just force someone to switch?"

Beedle shrugged. "No one really knows. That's why there is such intrigue surrounding it. Some say his parents pulled some strings. Some say he paid his way into staying. For awhile some people said he was actually a girl, but no one really believes that one," he laughed.

"Why do you ask?" Malon inquired.

Link shrugged. "Zelda and I ran into him in the hallway. He seemed to make her...uncomfortable."

Malon nodded. "Yeah, he tends to make everyone uneasy, except for the Gerudos. Those girls love him for some reason. But Zelda sees him a lot more than any of us, since he is often with her father."

"How is he already assistant dean at what? Twenty five?" Link asked curiously.

"Money," Beedle shrugged. "He comes from a very wealthy and powerful family in the community and they have thrown a lot of money at this school. He also went to college for business so that probably helps."

Link couldn't help but frown. However he ended up in that position, he definitely made Zelda uneasy and angry. Link wished he had caught what the man had said in her ear. What had made her so mad? He looked up and watched Zelda pull her notebooks from her bag as the teacher stepped up to the front of the room. She pushed a thick strand of blonde hair behind her ear and began to copy the notes on the board. Link sighed and pulled out his own notebook.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

The remainder of Link's math class flew by as he struggled to keep up. He had been warned by the school ahead of time and that day from Professor Impa that joining part way into the semester would be difficult. He had only missed about a month, but it was enough that he could not help feeling a bit lost as they covered precalculus equations.

His next two classes, Literature with Professor Muzu and Earth Science with Professor Bludo, passed just as quickly. His hand ached from furiously writing notes all day, but he could not afford to fall behind. Not when his scholarship was partially dependent on good grades.  
They had offered for him to start the next January with the start of the second semester, but Link refused. Staying at Kakariko Foster Home any longer had not been option. Each day he since he had left he missed Saria dearly but even she understood. It was an opportunity he could not pass up. Plus, she still had Mido to watch over her. Despite how cruel he was to Link, he loved her and would protect her.

Link glanced at his schedule and saw that for the next period on Mondays and Wednesdays it was dedicated to music, while Tuesdays and Thursdays were for art.

He stepped into the music room and walked up to the professor. "Excuse me. Professor Kass?"

"Ah, you must be our new student Mr. Smith," the man said cheerfully. "Welcome to the music room." He was a tall, barrel-chested man in his mid forties. Unlike the other professors though he was dressed quite casually in worn jeans, a graphic tee, and a white scarf.  
"Thank you, sir."

"Do you sing or play any instruments?" At Link's head shake, Professor Kass asked, "Which would you prefer? Each student must choose one."

"Instrument, sir."

"Perfect. Any idea what you'd like to play? We have almost everything here." The teacher led Link to the back of the classroom where a series of large cabinets covered the wall. He opened up the doors, showing off the many brass instruments, wooden string instruments, percussion items, and keyboards.

"Currently in this class we have Daruk on drums, Revali on electric guitar, Teba on bass guitar, Beedle on percussion, Kina on keyboard. Then Malon, Zelda, Urbosa, Ruto, Mipha, Fledge, and Cawlin are vocals," Professor Kass explained.

Link's mind went back to lazy afternoons at the foster home when he and Saria would sneak onto the roof. He would just lay there, lazily watching the clouds pass overhead as Saria would softly play her small ocarina. It was a small ceramic piece that had a spout to blow in and holes on one side that the player could cover to produce different notes. She had acquired it from an antique store near the home for a small price. The woman at the store was fond of her and took pity on her, knowing she was from the foster home. She charged her less than half its worth and Saria played it beautifully. On those lazy days she would just play anything that came to mind, making up songs as she went. It helped them to escape. To go wherever the music took them that day.

Link glanced through the cabinets. "Professor, do you happen to have an ocarina?" He knew that Saria would be overjoyed if he could play with her the next time they saw one another.

"An ocarina?" He asked in surprise. "Hm...it's possible. No one has ever asked for that before." He gave Link a curious look before he walked down the line of cabinets. He stopped in front of the last one and pulled out a box overflowing with various small instruments. Link could see recorders and harmonicas in the mix. In just a moment of digging Professor Kass pulled out a small blue ocarina. He handed it over to Link.

Link looked at the small instrument in his hand. It was a glossy royal blue and had a silver band around the mouth piece with the school's three triangles etched into it.

"Wow, I'm honestly surprised we had one," Professor Kass laughed. "Now that is yours for the rest of the year. I will write it down in our ledger, so make sure you keep track of it. If it returns to us damaged or you lose it by the end of the year, the cost will have to be covered by you."  
Link nodded in understanding. It felt light in his hands, but sturdy.

"And since you have never played before I would like to meet with you a couple days after classes for private lessons, at least at the start."

"Yes, sir."

As Professor Kass moved the class through a series of exercises, Link was set up with Mipha in the back, where she walked him through reading sheet music. They laughed as he attempted to replicate the notes she sang on the ocarina. She was patient and kind to him as he struggled to understand. Before they knew it the bell signaling the end of class rang.

His cooking class did not go anywhere near as well as music. By the end of class he and Kina were peering cautiously into a pot that appeared to be giving off toxic fumes. Large bubbles popped slowly on the surface, emitting a green gas.

"Why is it purple and green?" She asked in a worried tone.

Link shrugged as he eyed the scary concoction. "I have no idea. I thought I followed the recipe," he said sheepishly. "It was supposed to be creamy meat soup." He grimaced.

"Well, I definitely wouldn't eat it," she warned with a small chuckle. "Looks a bit dubious to me." He nodded vigorously and together they dumped the mess into the trash.

"Next class, I'll try to help a bit more," she offered.

Link rubbed his neck in embarrassment and offered her a smiled. "Thanks."

When the bell rang, he hurried out the door, knowing he only had ten minutes to get out of Main and head over to the gym building. After sitting all day he was excited for this fencing lesson. He needed to move around or he was going to go crazy.

He looked around curiously as he stepped into the large building. There was a second floor that lined the walls but the center of the room could see all the way from the first floor to the ceiling. A track with running students lined the interior of the second floor, while exercise equipment lined the wall.

The first floor was relatively open with various mats and equipment on the floor. He could see a few gymnastic bars on the far side of the room and pit full of foam cubes at the end of a long runway.

Link turned to the group that was gathered on the western side of the building. A large man stood before the seated students with a sword in his hand. Standing next to him was a shorter figure already dressed in full protective equipment, including a jacket, pants, gloves, and mask. They too had a sword in hand. Figuring that must be his class, Link made his way over. He groaned inwardly when he saw Groose, Cawlin, and Strich already seated. He took care to sit on the opposite side from them and avoid eye contact.

"Good afternoon, class," the man called out. "Pair up and run through last week's lesson. Be gentle," he warned sternly, his eyes on Groose. "This is about technique, not force. This is a lesson, not a match." As everyone stood and moved off to the racks with equipment, Link held back.

Professor Eagus eyed Link as the crowd thinned around him. "You must be Mr. Smith."

"Yes, sir," he nodded as he stepped up and offered his hand. The man gave it a forceful grip.

"Welcome to fencing. Ever held a sword?"

"No, sir."

"Alright, well, while this class is called fencing it tends to be more open swordplay. If you would prefer typical olympic fencing we do have an afterschool club for that. Today you'll be paired with Sheik here," he said, motioning to the masked figured next to him. Link turned and looked at the boy. This was the same boy from the other night on the roof? He nodded his greeting and the mask nodded back. "Sheik is my teaching assistant and will walk you through some basic steps today."

After Eagus outfitted him a protective jacket and mask, he set them up on the far side of the room. Sheik turned to face him and dropped into a low stance, sword raised in front of him, aimed at Link.

"Mirror my stance," a muffled voice commanded through the mask.

Link awkwardly stepped his right foot forward, turned his back foot ninety degrees out, and bent both of his knees slightly. He placed his left hand slightly behind him and raised the sword in front of him.

"Stay." Sheik dropped his stance and moved around Link, looking him over. He slapped the flat side of his sword against his chest lightly. "Turn more to the side. Less target that way." Link made the adjustment and waited as the boy continued to observe. His gloved hand smacked Link's upper arm. He nearly dropped the sword. "Stronger. Your stance must be strong."

Link recovered and resumed the pose, trying to tighten his muscles.

"No. Now you are too stiff," he criticized. "You must be light on your feet."

Link sighed and tried to relax. Hold the pose, but don't be stiff. Easy, he groaned sarcastically.

Sheik finally stopped circling him like a hawk and took the same pose in front of him.

"Any time you move—forward or back—try to keep your feet no more than shoulder width apart," the boy explained, demonstrating a forward step and backward step. "It is your strongest stance." Sheik resumed the neutral pose. "Now, attack me."

Link blinked in surprise. Was he serious? The rest of the class was only going through basic thrusts and slashes. Each partner going one at a time.

"I said attack!" The boy growled.

Link threw away his hesitations and lunged forward in a stabbing motion, aiming for the boy's chest. Sheik easily blocked the sword, knocking it to the side. Link stepped forward again with a slash. Sheik easily stepped around it and pushed on Link's back with the hilt of his sword. He stumbled forward.

"Smaller stance."

Link growled in annoyance and turned to face the boy, holding his sword up. Sheik did not attack. He simply stood there, watching him, waiting. Link resumed the stance. After a quick breath he stepped forward quickly, taking care to take multiple steps, rather than one big step that would leave his stance too wide. Sheik easily knocked the sword to the side again but said, "Good," when Link kept his balance. "Again."

For twenty minutes, Sheik blocked all of his attacks, but continued to call out pointers as they worked. He never attacked, only blocked, letting Link take the lead.

Link was breathing heavy and his right arm ached for holding the sword up for so long. He faked right but quickly spun to go after the boy's left side instead. Sheik instinctively went that way to avoid Link's fake attack. He hesitated for only for a second before he saw through the trick and dropped into a crouch, bringing his sword up to block Link's actual attack. Link's teeth rattled as their swords collided and his right arm went numb. He then blinked in surprise to find Sheik's sword poking him in the chest.

"Dead." Sheik said as he straightened up. Link sighed and lowered his sword in defeat. "That was good though," the boy told him as he reached out to shake his hand. Link smiled and gripped the boy's gloved hand tightly.

Link pulled off the mask and shook the sweat soaked hair out of his eyes. He ran a gloved hand through the mass of dirty blonde hair, trying to tame it back. Taking a deep breath, he looked about the gym and saw the rest of the class returning their equipment.

"Best hurry," Sheik said through his mask. Link nodded and hurried to put his equipment away in the locker Eagus had given him.

Link placing his gloves on the top shelf when a hand slammed into the locker next to him. He jumped and turned to find Groose next to him.

"Hey, newb," the large boy teased.

Link sighed and placed the mask on the top shelf next to the gloves. "Hello, Groose." He shrugged off the jacket and hung it on one of the locker's hooks.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

"Why's that?" Link asked curiously.

"You just didn't seem like a swordsman to me," Groose chuckled as he ran a flat hand back and forth from the top of Link's head to the middle of his own chest. Cawlin and Strich laughed behind Groose.

"Height has nothing to do with swords," Link growled in annoyance. Why couldn't this guy just leave him alone?

Groose chuckled and leaned his back against the locker next to him. "Did you have enough time to reconsider my proposal?" He arched a brow down at the boy.

Link slammed the locker shut and threw his bag over his shoulder. "I'm good, Groose."

He gasped in surprise as a big hand grabbed the front of his sweater and slammed him back against the metal lockers. His bag dropped to the floor with a thud. "Wrong answer," the boy growled. "And don't think I didn't know what you were doing with Zelda yesterday in the dining hall," Groose snarled. "She's mine. So back off." He slammed Link back again, his head bouncing off the metal. Groose released him with another shove and walked away with his head held high and his shoulders back.

Link rubbed his head and winced as a spot began to throb. He bent over and picked his bag off the floor. As he straightened he looked up to find Sheik standing across the gym, facing him. He had no way of knowing for sure if the masked boy was actually looking at him, but he felt like he was.

Link looked away in shame and scurried out of the building.

* * *

"Link!"

He looked up from glaring at the path and saw Malon calling him from the stable's doorway. Not wanting to worry her, he threw a smile on his face and waved. His anger at Groose could wait.

"I spoke with Professor Ingo already. He said Epona was yours for the year if you were up for the challenge."  
Link beamed sincerely this time. "Definitely!"

She clapped her hands. "Oh good. I was hoping you'd say that. Come on, I'll walk you through brushing and saddling. Max is already ready," she motioned to a saddle brown horse as they walked down the barn aisle. "Oh and let's put on your boots we stashed in the tack room last night."

Within ten minutes Malon led Max, Epona, and Link out into the ring where four other students and Professor Ingo waited.

"Mount up," he called.

Link looked to Malon in confusion. She laughed and dropped Max's reins. The horse stood perfectly still, despite his mistress' absence. She walked up to Link and Epona.

"Okay, first gather your reins in your left hand and grab the saddle's horn," she motioned to the front part of the saddle that stuck up. Link did as instructed and waited as she pulled the reins a bit tighter in his grip. "You don't want her running away the moment you sit down," she explained. "Now you're going grab the back of the saddle with your right hand, then place your left foot in the stirrup. Once your foot is secure quickly push off the ground and swing your right leg around. You are going to want to put your right foot in the other stirrup quickly and put just your toes in. You want your heels pointing down so that your foot can't slip all the way through. The heel on your boots should help with that."

Malon moved to Epona's head and gripped the reins to keep her still. "Up you go," she said cheerfully.

Link took a deep breath and pulled himself into the saddle. He placed his butt gently onto the saddle and gathered the reins into both hands. He breathed nervously as he looked around. He was higher than he expected. Epona shifted uneasily under him.

"Take a deep breath and loosen your reins," Malon urged. "She can sense your nervousness."

Link breathed deeply, willing his heart rate to slow down. He bent down and patted Epona's neck, trying to reassure her. "That's a good girl," he soothed.

Malon nodded and released Epona. She swung herself gracefully into Max's saddle and moved him closer to Epona. "Alright, let's try walking. Squeeze her sides gently with your heels and cluck once, then say walk."

She demonstrated and walked Max forward. Link followed suit and was pleased to find Epona listened. He gripped the saddle horn tightly as she swayed beneath him with each step.

Malon chucked. "Try to sit up and lower your hands. You need to rock your hips with her steps. Try to find her rhythm. Good. That's better."

Every step seemed a bit easier as they walked around the end of the ring. Professor Ingo moved the rest of the class through their gates but Malon kept him at a walk. She taught him how to walk, stop, back up, and stand still. They practiced mounting and dismounting multiple times until it felt more natural.

By the end Malon was clapping her hands in glee. "Look at that. You are a natural."

Link laughed and patted Epona's neck. "Only because she let me." Epona puffed out a breath and shook her head, shaking her mane.

Malon glanced at her watch. "Class is just about over. Let's get these two back inside."

* * *

By the time they made it back to Hylian Hall, Link was ready to pass out and it was only 3:30! Malon urged him into his room and reminded him of all the homework he had before she disappeared down the hall. Link sighed as he shut the door and set his bag on his desk. He managed to get through most of it before dinner and was easily able to finish the last bit afterwards. Malon and Beedle tried to get him to come hang out in the common room, but Link feigned being too tired. They relented and left him to his own devices.

Link locked his door before climbing back to the roof and settling on the Southern edge next to Sheik. They sat in peaceful silence, watching the sunset. As the students slowly moved into their respective dorms, silence fell like a blanket on the campus.

"Thank you," Link said softly. "For the fencing lessons today," he added.

Sheik nodded, his hood pulled up as he looked to the West.

Link hesitated, wanting to say more but unsure of what to say regarding what he had seen with Groose.

"Don't fight him," the boy said softly next to him.

Link looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Don't fight him," he repeated simply.

"Why?" He asked curiously. He honestly hadn't really considered fighting Groose. He was twice his size and he was always traveling with those two goons.

"They'll kick you out," he said.

Link nodded. "Oh. Thanks for the warning." Was he simply supposed to let Groose walk all over him? And what about Zelda? Was he supposed to ignore that?

"He's a bully," Link muttered as he clenched his hands into fists on his lap.

Sheik nodded. "Beat him in class or in the ring. Do it where you are allowed to."

Link sighed. He could do that. "I'm going to need your help with the sword then if I'm going to catch up."

Sheik nodded.

Link glanced at his phone's time and stood up. He brushed off his pants. "Thanks for the talk," he told him. "I'll see you tomorrow," he called casually as he made his way back to his room where he passed out the moment his head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"Faster."

Link swung the sword towards Sheik with a yell. He easily blocked it to the side.

"Faster," he commanded again.

Link growled and tried the same swing from the other side. A loud clang rang through the gym as their swords collided.

"I said faster!"  
"I'm going as fast as I can," Link snarled at the boy. Sheik lunged at him, thrusting his sword straight as his chest. Link yelped and stumbled back, trying to avoid being skewered. He fell to the ground, landing unceremoniously on his backside. His sword clattered to the ground a few feet away.

Sheik held the pose for a moment before standing straight. He crossed his arms as he looked down at Link. "No, you are not. You are pulling your moves."

At the sound of laughter Link glanced over and found Groose and his goons pointing and laughing at him.

Link scrambled to his feet and threw off the protective mask in annoyance. He was hot, tired, and sick of being yelled at. They had been at this all week. Professor Eagus had instructed Sheik to work with him during every class, hoping to get him closer to the rest of the class' skill, and Sheik had hounded him like a dog. He pushed him every day, urging him to move faster, to swing harder, to fix his stance, to predict his opponent's next move. On and on he criticized. Link had had enough.

"Go again," Sheik commanded.

"No," he growled at the boy. No more. He turned his back on Sheik. Link grunted as the flat of Sheik's sword smacked his back.

"Go again." The sword smacked his shoulder hard enough that he knew he would find a bruise later.

"I'm done," Link said as he ignored the blows. He stepped away and picked up his sword.

Sheik lunged across the room and struck his side roughly. "Go again," the boy growled.

Link smacked the sword away with his hand. He turned to face him. "I said enough!" He snapped.

"Make me," the boy goaded, poking him in the chest with the sword repeatedly.

"Enough, Sheik!" Link slammed the sword away with his own, thoroughly pissed off. It had been a long week and with the amount of work that he had to do to simply try to catch up to the classes meant that he had not slept much. Plus, with the amount of work Zelda had pushed on him for the research project he doubted he would even sleep that weekend.

Sheik lunged forward, aiming for his shoulder. Link dropped his stance and spun out of the way. He countered with an overhead strike, which Sheik blocked easily, as he always did. The masked boy slipped his sword out to the side and went for Link's open ribs. Link jumped back and blocked the strike before it connected.

"What the hell! Stop, Sheik. I'm done," Link panted.

Without warning, Sheik lunged forward again. They attacked and blocked, dancing around their small section of the gym, each looking for an opening. Sheik never relented his onslaught.

Link spun and went for Sheik's feet, sweeping his sword low. The blade met nothing but air as Sheik somersaulted backwards. The boy landed on his feet in a low crouch. Link eyed him in frustration. What was with him?

Sheik sprinted forward, staying low to the ground. Link watched the oncoming blade and met it with equal ferocity with a downward block. He pushed Sheik's blade to the side with just enough force that it slid past him but didn't stop the sword or its master's momentum. Link spun and as Sheik rushed past him Link smacked the flat of his sword onto the boy's back. The force of the blow knocking him to the floor.

As Sheik rolled onto his back, Link placed the tip of his sword on the boy's chest. "Yield," he growled.

Link's brow furrowed in frustration as he listened to the boy chuckle. "Good," was all he said as he knocked Link's sword away with his hand. Sheik stood up and bowed slightly to the boy. "Good improvement today. You'll best Groose in no time."

Link's shoulders slumped as he shook his head. "Is that was this has been about? Is that why you've been kicking my ass all week?" He asked in exasperation.

The boy bent down and grabbed Link's mask off of the floor. He threw it to him lightly. "That boy needs some sense knocked into him and I think you may be the one to do it," Sheik grumbled.

"Couldn't you just do it?" Link asked curiously.

"Teacher's assistant," he explained. "Wouldn't look right. But someone needs to."

They both turned and watched Groose hammering away at poor Fledge, who was struggling to keep his blade up against the onslaught. Link sighed and rubbed the sweat off of his forehead. He nodded. "You're right." He sighed and held a fist out to Sheik who bumped it lightly with his own. "Thanks."

Sheik followed him across the gym as he put his equipment in his locker. He glanced over at the masked boy. He had asked him the day before why he never cleaned up with the rest of them. He had simply explained that there was a second class after his.

Link hung up his jacket. "A few of us were going to hang out in the common room later. Want to join?"

Sheik paused and finally shook his head. "Can't."

"Oh, already got plans?"

"Uh...yeah."

Link closed the locker door and looked at him. "Well, if it falls through, come on down. We'll probably be there late," he said as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

The mask bobbed in a quick nod as the bell rang. Link waved as he hurried out of the gym, racing for the stables.

* * *

Link dug his hand into the chip bowl and threw the handful at Malon who wouldn't stop laughing at him.

"You are the worst video game player I have ever seen!" She gasped through her tears of laughter.

She and Link were squished into the couch with Beedle, Pipit, and Kina. A few of their dorm mates lounged all over the floor as they all cheered on the gamers. They were also joined by Mipha and another boy that was introduced as her twin brother Sidon. He had same red hair as her but was almost twice her height. He was quick to laugh and smile. Sidon was seated on ground, leaning against Malon's legs.

Link cursed under his breath as he hastily pressed the buttons, trying to get his character to jump out of Malon's reach. He had never had the chance to play games at length since the foster home had considered them to be an unnecessary expense. When they went on their rare trips to the mall he had managed to sneak in a few minutes on the demo consoles, but no one could really learn that way.

The room cheered as his character was once more blasted off of the platform.

Link threw the controller down onto Sidon's lap. "I give up!" He said as he threw his arms in the air.

Sidon quickly recovered and took over, moving the character adeptly across the screen.

"Ah, come on, Link. Don't pout," Malon teased as she bumped him with her shoulder. He grumbled under his breath. "It's Friday night! Be happy!"

Link sighed and relaxed, enjoying watching his new friends play. They laughed and ate junk food late into the evening. They were just starting a new game when Groose sauntered into the room.

"Up, nerds!" He commanded as he stepped in front of the room. "Your time's up."

Link watched in shock as a few students got to their feet and started to gather their food. He jumped to his feet. "We were here first, Groose."

Groose arched an eyebrow as he slowly bent down and unplugged the game system. The game winked out into blackness on the screen.

"Like I said, time's up."  
Link clenched his fists at his side. He looked down as he felt a tug on his sweater.

"Let it go," Beedle whispered. "We'll find something else to do."

"Listen to bug boy," Groose advised with a smirk on his face.

Link stepped around the table and walked right up to Groose, his face inches away. He grabbed his shirt and pulled his face down, so that they were closer to eye level. "I swear—"

"What is going on here?" A stern voice cut through the crowd like a dagger.

Link instantly released the taller boy and stepped away. They turned to face Zelda who stood there with her hands on her hips, a bag overflowing with book hanging off her shoulder. Link cursed silently. As the Floor Leader she could dole out punishments as she saw fit. If he was punished for fighting the school would have grounds to pull his scholarship.

Groose smiled sweetly. "Just having a little chat is all. I was asking if they minded allowing us to have a turn at the lounge."  
"Bullshit!" Malon yelled, jumping to her feet.

Zelda held up a hand, silencing the girl. Beedle pulled Malon back down to the couch.

"Link?"

He looked up from his boots and frowned. He could easily side with Groose and get out of any punishment, but that mean Groose would win this battle. But if he told the truth Zelda would send him to campus safety for instigating a fight. He ground his teeth as he weighed his options.

He signed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just having a chat," he said softly as he watched her blue eyes narrow. He looked away and motioned to Malon and Beedle. "Let's go for a walk." He gave Sidon a hand up.

Link glanced to the side and caught Groose grinning like an idiot. Let him gloat for now, he thought. Next time would be different.

"Link, if I could have a word in private?" Zelda called out.

Malon gave him a reassuring smile. "We'll wait for you outside." He nodded and followed Zelda down the hall to her room.

She held the door open for him and allowed him to walk in first. Link paused in the doorway surprised by the Sheikah decorations that decorated every inch of wallspace. Her room was larger than the rest of the dorms, but he figured that was due to her role as Floor Leader. Instead of the one window over the desk, she had two windows settled in the corner, one on each wall.

She closed the door behind them and set the bag down on her bed. She leaned back against the door. "Now the real story if you please."  
Link sighed. Of course she saw through it. Beedle had said she was the smartest in their class and possibly in the whole school. "We were just talking," he repeated.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Talking with your hand balled up in his shirt? I'm not an idiot," she scolded.

Link nodded. "It was a...spirited talk. But just a talk."

Zelda pursed her lips. "You need to be more careful," she warned softly. "If I see you fighting I _have_ to report it."

He nodded slowly. "I know. That's why we were just talking."

Zelda opened the door. "Good. By the way I expect your research notes completed by class on Monday."

He groaned silently as he stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

"The hero returns!" Sidon cheered as Link stepped outside. He gave them a mock bow.

"Not in trouble?" Beedle asked in surprise.

He shrugged. "Guess not."

"There is no way she didn't know exactly what was going on," Malon said in confusion as the group walked into the field.

"We all know that she hates Groose just as much as the rest of us, if not more," Mipha said softly. They all nodded in agreement.

"Who's up for a game?" Malon asked innocently. She reached and smacked Link across the back of his head. "Tag!"

Everyone screamed and took off running in all directions. Link laughed and bolted after Mipha who was the slowest due to her short legs. For an hour they chased each other around the field, screaming in mock terror whenever any one got too close. They finally collapsed in a large pile of laughter.

Movement at the edge of his vision made Link pause as he looked up at Hylian Hall. Most lights were out at that point but a room on the closest corner was still lit. As he looked a flash of long blonde hair disappeared behind the wall. He smiled and turned to poke Malon's side, eliciting a fit of giggles from her.


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N. This chapter is dedicated to LongSchlongJohn for kicking my butt to get it done. Sorry for the wait! And sorry for the grammar errors in this chapter but I wanted to get it out sooner rather than later. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will be out soon!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Zelda hummed softly to herself as she scanned the pages that contained his notes. He had spent almost every evening in the library, trying to keep up with his group and contribute effectively for the final project. Zelda had assigned him to the fabled Sheikah power source. It was more myth than fact. He had spent hours digging through the school's archives located beneath the main library, searching for anything that mentioned it. Book after book talked about the advanced technology and the automated machines, but nothing described or even mentioned how it all worked, what powered it. He had spent hours digging through the books, breathing in the dust and slicing his hands with small cuts as he turned page after page. But nothing.

It was not until the night before when he found a small volume that spoke of the 'core' of the machines that brought them life. It was only referenced in passing but it was something! With new vigor he poured through his past volumes, searching for any other references to a "core." Link had stayed in the library until well into the night. He finally had to give up when he was awoken by one of the librarians. He had passed out face first into one of the large books.

Link watched curiously as Zelda's eyes squinted and widened repeatedly as her gaze ticked back and forth across the notes. She had not said anything when he handed over the pages. Rather than eat breakfast that morning he had quickly transferred his hastily scribbled notes to his laptop and organized them into a coherent order before printing them.

She finally handed them back to him. "It's not much," she said nonchalantly.

He nodded slowly, not sure what else to say. Was she upset or was it enough? "I know," he said softly. "It was hard to find anything in the library that out right mentioned a power source."

"But you found out there is some sort of 'core' that makes the machines run?"

He nodded again.

"A core?" Daruk asked curiously. "What is it?"

Link shrugged. "That's the problem. I'm not sure. None of the ancient texts do more than mention the core, as though they assume that the reader already knows what it is."

"We need more," Zelda said sternly. "This isn't enough to support the project. We need to know what it is exactly and how we can get our hands on one." Link looked at her in shock.

"You want one?"

"Of course," she said as though that were the only sane answer. "Having an actual 'core' in hand would surely earn us an A. Besides I want to find one of the machines and actually turn it on." Her eyes sparkled in delight before they turned hard and were directed back at Link.

"Find out more," she ordered.

"How?" He asked in exasperation. "I told you. I already looked through the whole library."

"Then expand your search." Her tone was matter of fact and her gaze left no room for questioning.

Link sighed and nodded. Mipha patted his shoulder gently. "Maybe we can try the town's library or check out if we can find something on the web."

Zelda shook her head. "I need you focused on the "Champion" machines," she told the girl sternly. "Link can manage on his own, just like the rest of us."

"Come on, Zel," Urbosa teased from behind her. "Ease up on the kid. It's only his third week here." She leaned back against the chair, her black heeled boots propped up on the desk.

"And he can figure it out," Revali snapped at her. "We all did." He handed a large stack of notes to Zelda with a pointed look at Link as he did.

Link glared down at his three pages of notes. His fingers dug into the paper in his anger, crinkling the edges irrevocably. He had spent hours in that library doing all he could.

"Yeah, but he's still learning," Daruk urged.

"I'm right here," Link muttered. "I can talk for myself."

Daruk laughed heartily and slapped him on the back. "Of course, of course. Just trying to help."

Zelda looked up from Revali's notes to meet his gaze. "Is it going to be a problem, Link?"

He smiled tightly. "No. It will get done."

"Good."

* * *

"Hey, Sheik," Link called as he hopped over the edge of the roof. "Up for a little adventure tonight?" He asked, jogging over to the hooded boy. "I need to go blow off some serious steam."

"Rough day?" The boy asked curiously.

"You could say that," Link groaned. "This stupid research project is going to be the death of me. I just—I just need to do something active to get my mind off of it, just for a bit. I need to do more than sit in that stuffy library looking at books that are thousands of years older than me. I need to move."

The boy nodded in understanding. "Did you have something in mind?"

Link's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Ever climbed the administration building?"

* * *

"Look at this view!" Link threw his arms to the side, loving the way the wind ripped past him, ruffling his clothes. Standing on the raised edge of the roof, he could see for miles, or rather he could see shapes for miles. In the darkness of the night and the surrounding forest everything was simply a dark blob before him. But he knew that in the daytime they would be able to see everything.

Sheik let out a shaky chuckle below him as he attempted to regain his breath. He did not climb onto the lip of the roof, choosing instead to simply lean on his forearms as he took in the view.

The climb had been long and difficult. The exterior of the building was not as rough as their dorm hall, which meant that there were fewer hand holds. But Link had scaled the building without any hesitation and was at the top before he had even made it to the second floor.

Link let out a loud whoop as he cupped his hands to his mouth. Sheik smacked him playfully on his calf. "Quiet or campus safety will find us."

Link dropped to a seated position, his legs dangling off the edge. "Wouldn't it be cool to just jump off the edge and float down?"

"I plan on living for quite a few more years, so I think I'll stick with climbing down," Sheik said, unamusement clearly written in his tone.

Link chuckled.

"So what were you saying before about the project?" Sheik asked slowly.

An annoyed sigh fell from his lips. "I'm just frustrated. I feel like I've looked everywhere for information of this power source and there is just nothing. Just finding a mention of the 'core' felt like finding a million bucks. Yet for her it is not enough and half our class grade depends on this stupid project."

"Maybe it matters for more than this project," the boy muttered.

Link turned to look at him curiously. Not for the first time, he wished the boy would pull his hood down so that he could actually see his expressions. It was hard to judge everything he said off of his words and tone alone. But he was afraid to push the point. It was nice having someone to talk too that remained neutral and allowed him to vent. Besides Link had his own secrets. He could allow Sheik this.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

The boy shrugged. "Well I heard that Professor Impa was helping Zelda with another project. Maybe it has something to do with that."

"Maybe," he muttered. "But she still shouldn't have snapped."

"Perhaps."

Wanting to change the subject he asked the hooded boy, "Will you be going to the Halloween dance at the end of the month? Malon mentioned that basically everyone goes."

Sheik shook his head. "Wish I could, but I will actually be traveling to visit my parents that weekend. Are you going?"

Link stretched out of the ledge, enjoying the feel the of the cool stone against his back. "Yeah, I think it could be interesting."

Sheik knocked Link's boot with his knuckles. "Taking anyone special?" He teased.

Link laughed. "Hadn't really thought about it honestly. I figured I would just go with the floor. Is it more of a date kind of situation?" He asked.

"It can be for some."

"I could ask Malon–if Beedle doesn't that is," he laughed. "Purah is cute, but when I held the door open for her the other day she nearly fainted. I think Kina will go with Pipit," he murmured as he thought.

"What about Mipha or Urbosa?" The boy asked. "They are in your group, correct?"

"Yeah. Definite no on Urbosa. She is stunning but she kind of scares me. Maybe Mipha. She's cute but a bit timid honestly. Maybe I'll ask Zelda," he laughed.

The boy next to him coughed suddenly and stepped away.

Link sat up as he continued to chuckle. "You alright, man?"

Sheik waved at him as he brought himself back under control. "Yeah, sorry. I think I swallowed a bug or something." He coughed lightly. "Zelda, really?"

Link shrugged and jumped off of the ledge. "Yeah, probably not. I'm not sure I could get her to put a book down long enough."

Sheik shifted uncomfortably. "I think it's pretty late. We should head back."

Link nodded and waited for the boy to start the climb down. He took a moment to take in the view one last time. He blinked in surprise as a flash of orange light appeared in his peripheral vision deep in the forest behind Hylian Hall. But before he could place the location it was gone. The color had definitely been orange, not white like a camera flash or flashlight.

He leaned over the edge. "Did you see that light?" He called down to Sheik.

Sheik paused. "What light?"

Link waved and said, "Nevermind," as he looked back to the forest. It was completely dark. He sighed and jumped over the edge to begin the descent.

* * *

Link coughed as the dust flew off of the shelf right into his mouth and down into his lungs. He gagged as he thought of all the old paper, dirt, and dead skin cells that were now rolling around in his body. He tossed the book angrily onto the small cart next to him.

He was down in the library's basement, hunting for more information. Not quite how he wanted to spend his evening, but Zelda required more information and he was not going to give up. He would have preferred to take Epona on a ride or train with Sheik in the gym. He glanced at his phone and saw that it was nearing midnight. Another night with little sleep, he groaned silently.

Link pushed the cart around to the next aisle and was surprised to find Zelda seated on the ground. Her head was bent over a large tome and dozens of other books were piled around her in small towers. He coughed and was surprised when she did not look up. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. She could at least acknowledge him.

He stepped up. "Zelda," he said softly, not wanting to startle her if she was too deeply immersed in the book. Still she did not look up. Link squatted down and was surprised to find her eyes closed. The book that was settled her lap fluttered its pages lightly under her steady deep breaths. She was asleep.

Link watched her face for a moment, enjoying seeing the calm expression. Over the last few weeks he had become accustomed to her glares and looks of frustration, whether they were directed at him and the group, Groose, or a book. She was much too stressed for a girl their age. Was sleep the only time she relaxed?

He was afraid to wake her, knowing that her annoyance would be swift. Not at him, but at herself for slacking off. But he couldn't leave her there.

"Zelda," he called out softly. When she didn't stir he placed a hand gently on her shoulder. With a little shake he said, "Zelda, wake up."

The blonde girl's eyes fluttered open. She blinked in confusion as she saw the book in her lap. She glanced over and found Link crouched down next to her. "Link?"

He smiled lightly as he straightened. "You fell asleep in the library," he explained at her look of confusion.

Zelda sighed and snapped the book shut. "Oh. Thank you for waking me. What time is it?"

"Just about midnight."

She groaned and pushed herself to her feet. "Only one hour left," she muttered. She grabbed one of her stacks of book and began to put them back on the shelf.

Link shook his head and he watched her quickly get back to work. A normal person would have gone to find a bed. But not her. "Can I help with anything?"

"Have you found what the 'core' is?" She asked instead.

He rolled his eyes and walked back to his cart. "Nope," he said evenly, through clenched teeth. He grabbed the cart and pulled it after him as he moved to the last aisle in the room. The last shelf were built directly into the stone wall. Link left the cart at the end as he moved down the aisle, running his fingers lightly over the books' spines as he slowly read each title.

"No. No. No," he muttered as he scanned each section, hoping that something would pop out.

Near the end of the aisle he found a large book titled "The Ancient Wars" on the bottom shelf. Hoping it was in reference to the Sheikah's civil war, Link knelt down and pulled the book out, tucking it under his arm. As the other books fell slightly to fill the empty space he left behind Link was surprised to hear a faint thud. Leaning over, he pushed the books back into standing position and heard muted thud.

Curious, Link grabbed one of the books and placed it on the ground next to him. As they tilted again the sound appeared again. He straightened them and grabbed yet another book. Another thud. On and on he went, stacking books and listening for the odd noise.

"What are you doing?" A sharp voice asked behind him.

Link sat up suddenly, knowing how odd he must have looked—bent over, his ear close to the shelf as he stacked book after book. "Oh, um...I heard something odd," he explained dumbly.

Zelda arched an eyebrow. She set her armful of books on his cart and walked over to the corner, dodging his stacks of books. She knelt down across from him and leaned in.

"I don't hear anything," she said uncertainly.

Link nodded. "It only happens when the books move," he explained. "Listen."

He straightened the books and then tilted the group slightly, letting gravity pull them down. The dull thud sounded again.

She blinked in surprise and looked up at him.

He nodded eagerly. "You heard it."

"Yes." She knelt down further and glanced at the emptying shelf. "I don't see anything." She reached back and ran a hand along the stone wall. "I don't feel anything either."

Together they began to pull more books off of the shelf, pausing every now and then to tilt the books and check that the sound persisted.

Zelda grabbed a large novel and moved to place it on the stack between them when her hand paused mid air, book at eye level.

Link looked over and watched curiously as she tilted the book left and then right in her hand. Slowly she set the book on the ground and pulled back the cover. The pair blinked in surprise as the book revealed a large rectangle cut out of the pages, creating a hidden pocket within the book. Settled in the hole was a large flat brown stone with a golden Sheikah symbol etched into it. At the center of the symbol, in the eye, acting as the iris, was a beautiful circular piece of what he could only believe was a sapphire. The whole thing seemed to have a handle with an odd stone wrapping.

"What is it?" He asked as Zelda tentatively reached out and ran a hand over it.

"I—I don't know," she muttered. She grabbed the handle and lifted it out carefully. She turned it over to reveal a black piece of glass embedded on the other side. As she handed it to him, Link was surprised by the weight of the object. He spun it around, looking at it from every angle.

"It is clearly Sheikah," she muttered as she looked it over. "It looks almost familiar. Wait here," she said as she jumped to her feet and ran back to their cart of books.

With little grace she threw herself down next to him and flipped through the pages in a hurry. Page after page she dismissed.

"It looks almost electronic," he told her as he tapped the black glass. "Almost like this could be a screen." He held it up to his ear and shook gently. Nothing.

"Here!" Zelda pointed at a page in excitement. "Right here! I knew I recognized it. Look at this drawing. It is definitely this thing!" Link looked over and found a handful of rough sketches of the object from various angles, but there was no denying that it was the object he held. "It says…" she scanned the page quickly, trying to translate the runes in a rush. Her fingers dragged along the page as she read. "It says that it is a Sheikah Slate. No not _a_ Sheikah Slate. _The_ Sheikah Slate," she amended. She held out a hand to him and took back the slate.

"It says that it was a sort of device that was used in the past to conduct various things," she said as she looked from the book to the object. Link watched the visible excitement wash over her features. Her eyes were wide and her mouth turned up into a wide smile as she examined the slate. "The book says that when it is turned on it can control machines, take images, open...shrines?" She glanced back at the book, checking the rune she translated. "Yes, shrines."

Link looked to where her finger pointed. He nodded. "Shrines," he muttered thoughtfully. "So...how do we turn it on?" He asked her.

Zelda looked to the book and flipped the page. "It...it doesn't say," she murmured. "How can it not say?" Annoyance flickered in her voice. She held up the slate in front of her with the handle facing up and the black glass facing her. She tapped the glass. Nothing happened. She tapped the sapphire eye of the symbol. Nothing happened.

Link reached and took it from her. He turned it sideways so that the handle was in his left hand. As he held it before him like a computer tablet he noticed that his right thumb naturally fell over a small golden symbol at the top corner of the glass. He pressed down his thumb.

He almost dropped the slate in surprise as the screen lit up with a blue Sheikah symbol surrounded by a broken circle and small dots. "Zelda!"

She leaned over, her head inches away from his. "It's on!" They watched in fascination as two small orange lines lit up above and below the screen. Link flipped the device over and more lines around the Sheikah symbol also lit up with orange light. Even the sapphire glowed bright.

"It's on the handle too," she whispered as Link loosened his grip, revealing more orange light. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "This is incredible!"

"What...what do we do with it?" He asked, shocked by the sudden turn in his night.

"I don't know," she whispered. "We very well can't leave it here! But I don't really want to turn it over to the teachers quite yet. There's so much we can learn from this."

"But you said it's the only one…" He reminded her.

"Yes, but...well...I just want some time with it before we tell them. Please, Link," she all but begged as she met his gaze. "I want to learn how it works. Maybe this can help us with our project," she tried. "Maybe we can figure how this thing runs and that can help us figure out this 'core' problem." She held out her hand for the slate.

Link looked at the slate in his hands and found that he didn't want to give it to her. It felt so comfortable in his hands. "We need to stay quiet about this then," he told her. "No one else can know."

She nodded in agreement and he placed the device in her outstretched palm.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Link leaned against her desk, watching Zelda closely as she slowly poked at various things on the screen. They had hurried out of the library after carefully placing the books back in their proper places. They had decided to leave the book that contained the secret pocket so as not to alert anyone that the section had been tampered with or that anything was missing.

The walk across the campus had been swift. They had to stop themselves from running or else raise suspicion. Co-eds were not allowed in a room of the opposite gender after eleven but thankfully he was with the Floor Leader.

Taking care to check the hallway for any late night stragglers Zelda pushed him into her room quickly and slammed the door shut behind them.

She had instantly sat herself at her desk with the Sheikah Slate. Link reached over and pushed the button at the corner of the screen. They watched in wonder as the device hummed to life once more. The blue symbol once again flashed onto the screen.

At first they were unsure what to do. The blue symbol simply sat on the screen, unmoving. Hesitantly, Zelda poked the screen and the symbol had disappeared, leaving behind an image.

"Is that a map?" Link asked as he leaned over, trying to get a better view.

"Yes, but..." she muttered as she examined the image. It was definitely a map, but of where?

Curiously, Zelda touched the screen with her thumb and pointer and spread her fingers in the typical zoom fashion. She blinked in surprise as the map zoomed in on the place she touched.

"It works just like a tablet," she said in wonder. She flipped the device over and studied the back again. "But it looks so old."

"Well, we do know through our research that the Sheikah were well ahead in their technology. They had automated machines and robots before the rest of the world had even dreamed of such a thing," he pointed out as she turned back to the screen.

Zelda zoomed out of the map again.

"Try picking a spot," Link urged.

"Shh!" She said sharply as she looked at the screen. "I know what to do."

Link rolled his eyes and leaned back against the desk, waiting patiently. After a few minutes of various touches and gestures the screen of the map slide away to reveal twelve small thumbnail images of landscapes.

He watched in fascination as she clicked one particular image, watching it enlarge on the screen. The image was of a lush green forest and a large stone structure that glowed orange.

"What is that?" He asked as he leaned closer.

Zelda zoomed in on the structure. "I'm not sure."

"Move your left hand for a second," Link instructed gently.

She opened her hand to reveal the slate's handle that glowed with the same orange light. "They are the same," she whispered. She gasped and pulled out her backpack from under her desk. After a quick rummage she pulled out the book with the Sheikah Slate drawings. She ran a finger down the page until she stopped and tapped a certain section in excitement.

"What if—What if that is one of the shrines?!" Her eyes wide as she looked up at him.

He shrugged. "It's possible, I guess."

Zelda clicked the image again and watched as it zoomed out to the thumbnail view. She swiped her finger to the side again and screen slide away to reveal even more smaller thumbnail images. But this time at the top there were five small blue icons; a horse head, a skull, an apple, a sword, and a treasure chest. The horse head shone brightly with the word 'Creatures' overhead.

Zelda flicked the screen away and watched as more thumbnails appeared. It took three swipes for the horse head to fade and for the skull to light up. The word 'Monsters' appeared.

"Monsters!" Zelda yelped in surprise. She clicked on one of the images and jumped in surprise at the blue humanoid creature with large ears and a pig snout nose that appeared.

"What the hell is that?" Link said as he grabbed the device from her. As he looked closer, he saw just how ugly the creature was. It appeared to only have a handful of teeth—or rather fangs. A short horn decorated the top of his head, while large silver claws adorned his hands and feet. The disgusting creature only wore leather arm bands, a skull necklace, a small leather sash, and an even smaller loin cloth.

"It is holding weapons," he said as he handed the device back to her. "It is at least slightly intelligent then."

"Well, creatures like that do _not_ exist," she stressed.

"Not anymore," he muttered.

"Don't you think someone in the history of the world would have mentioned monsters before now?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

Link shrugged. "It's possible that the information was lost or thought to be fantasy. Almost every culture has had some form of mythology."

Zelda frowned and swiped the horrible creature away. She paused when the apple at the top lit up and was labeled 'Materials'.

"It's food," she said in surprise as she clicked on a picture of an apple. Slowly she swiped through the materials; apple, palm fruit, wildberry, durian, melon, and so on. "Why would someone take pictures of food?" She asked curiously.

"Proper detailing of history?" He suggested weakly. She frowned at him and turned back to the screen.

"It is very detailed," she agreed. "There is so much information on this device," she said excitedly as she continued searching.

"So what do we do now?" He asked as leaned back.

"We learn!" She told him, her eyes flashing, as if that was the only possible answer.

"Okay," he said slowly. "But we need to be careful. If this is the _only_ Sheikah Slate we need to take care not to damage it."

"I know that," she said in annoyance.

Link pulled out his phone and looked at the time. One o'clock in the morning. He groaned. Only five hours of sleep. Was it even worth it to sleep?

Link sighed and pushed away from the desk. "I'm headed to sleep. You should do the same," he suggested. "It's one o'clock."

Zelda waved a hand dismissively over her shoulder. "I'm quite fine. Thanks."

Link rolled his eyes and carefully stepped out of her room. He crept down the hallway and slipped into his room. Knowing he would not have the strength or energy to shower in the morning Link grabbed his shower caddy and towel and headed for the boys' bathroom.

He stood in the hot water for a few minutes, just leaning against the wall, letting the water sear his back and wash his hair into his face. He breathed deeply, letting the steam clear his head.

"The Sheikah Slate," he muttered into the water. He tilted his head back, enjoying the feel of the water coursing down his face. What were the chances that it would be here at the school? And why had someone hid it in the library? Why that book? Why that shelf? And what were they going to do now? Zelda wanted to study it but he felt like they needed to let an adult know. It was not just a shiny stone they found on the ground. It was an ancient artifact!

His mind flashed to the orange light that he had seen in the forest from on top of the administration building. The same orange as the devices handle, he was reminded. What were the chances they were connected?

Link shook his head, trying to clear his mind of all the thoughts that would not stop. He turned off the water and stood still as he tried to compose himself. His head ached and he was not sure if it was from being tired or from all the questions.

He reached out from behind the curtain to grab his towel and was surprised when his hand met the cold metal hook instead. Link stuck his head out of the shower and blinked in surprise to find that his towel was missing. "Son of a bitch," Link cursed quietly as he looked around the bathroom. His towel was nowhere in sight. "I'm gonna kill that guy," he muttered angrily.

At one o'clock in the morning he was sure to be the only one awake, except for Zelda who was surely occupied by the device and whoever took his towel. And he was sure he knew who that was. If he was lucky he could make it to his room without anyone seeing, but Link did not like those odds. Not when someone was obviously messing with him.

Link grabbed the top of the shower curtain and forcefully ripped the white plastic from the hooks. He cringed at the feeling of the cold wet plastic against his warm bare skin, but he quickly wrapped the material around his waist. He just needed to make it back to his room.

He grabbed his shower caddy and hurried out of the bathroom. In his rush he did not see the figure emerging from the women's bathroom next to him. He yelped in surprise as they collided. As he stumbled back, he fumbled with the plastic, trying to keep it firmly around his waist.

"L—L—Link!" A voice shrieked loudly.

Link looked up and found Paya with her head in her hands, shaking in front of him. A shower caddy and various bottles were rolling onto the floor around her. Her damp white hair was piled into a tight bun on top of her head while a blue towel draped over her pajama clad shoulders.

"You—You're naked!" She shrilled as she backed away from him in a hurry.

Link blushed in embarrassment. "I'm not naked, Paya!" He assured the trembling girl quietly, trying to keep the volume down. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming out of the bathroom there."

The girl looked up from her hands and shrieked again before burying her head once more.

Link groaned as he heard various doors opening in the hallway.

"Link!" Beedle yelped in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Link ran a hand down his face in frustration as other students spilled into the hallway. He gripped the plastic shower curtain tightly against him, knowing he made quite the sight. Shirtless and dripping wet with just a shower curtain around him and a shrieking girl next to him.

Students laughed and others just stared wide eyed.

"That's a _nice_ look, Link," Malon called out from the crowd as she threw him a wink. "Can I get a picture? I want this to last."

"What is going on here?" Zelda's voice cut through the crowd like a knife. Link groaned. Zelda pushed her way to the front before stopping in obvious surprise. "Link!"

He looked up and gave her a tight smile. "Hey," he said nervously.

"Explain," she growled.

Link watched Groose appear at the back of the crowd behind her. He smirked and arched an eyebrow at Link, daring him.

He shrugged. "It seems I forgot my towel in my room," he said. "So I grabbed the curtain and was hurrying to my room when I accidentally ran into Paya here."

Zelda turned to the shaking girl. "Paya, is that true?"

Paya held up a hand to the side of her face to shield Link from her view as she looked at the Floor Leader. "Yes," she said with a nod. "I—I just wanted to— to shower. No one is supposed to be awake," the girl cried. Link knew the girl was shy but to shower at one o'clock in the morning so that no one would see her was a little extreme.

"Alright, everyone," Zelda snapped. "Back to bed. Show's over."

Kina grabbed Paya's shoulders and led the shaking girl back to her room. Everyone grumbled and turned back their room, knowing the excitement was over. Everyone except for Malon who ran up with her cellphone and snapped a picture.

"Mmm mmm," she crooned as she gave Link another wink.

"Malon!" He took a step towards her.

"Back to your room and put some clothes on, Link," Zelda warned. "And delete that picture, Malon!"

The girl laughed and disappeared into her room.

Zelda looked over at Link and sighed. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Forgot your towel?" She asked in surprise.

"It's late and I'm tired," he tried.

She scoffed and walked back to her room.

* * *

"Check out this picture," Malon sang as she passed her phone around the table in the dining hall, while they all tried to scarf down a bit of breakfast before class. Beedle passed the phone over Link's head to Kina. He was face first into the table, too tired to really be embarrassed.

"Malon…" He sighed.

"Oh, but Link, you look dashing! Basically naked and with water dripping down your chest and your hair all disheveled."

"Ooh, that sounds like a picture I want to see," Ruto laughed as she walked up and plucked the phone out of the red head's hand. "Damn, Link!" She whistled low as she looked the photo over. "Mipha look at this!"

The small girl blushed and turned away. "No, I couldn't." Malon laughed as she watched the girl take a quick peek before blushing an even darker shade of red.

"Can we not?" Link murmured into the table.

"You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of," Ruto told him as she handed the phone back to Malon.  
Link rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the table. He covered his mouth as a deep yawn shook him.

"Couldn't sleep after your little tryst?"

"It wasn't a tryst," he groaned. "It wasn't anything except an accident. Besides it wouldn't have even happened if Groose hadn't stolen my towel."

"Groose?" Beedle asked in surprise. "Last night you said you forgot your towel."

"I most definitely did not forget my towel," he grumbled. "That asshole took it."

"Why didn't you tell Zelda?"

"I did not have good proof, but I know it was him. Besides I'm just going to beat the shit out of him in practice today," he said with a dark grin.


	9. Chapter 9

_A.N. I am so sorry this is so late! This story is still active I swear! We had a big family medical emergency this week, plus I had three job interviews as well. So it's been a bit crazy here. But Chapter 10 should be out by Wednesday! Thank you to everyone who is reading, and a big thanks to the reviewers. I love reading all of the reviews and they definitely keep me going!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

* * *

Link grabbed his bag and rushed out of the music room, ignoring the calls of his friends. If he didn't get some fresh air soon he thought he would lose his mind. He pushed his way down the hallway, knocking students out of his way.

"Hey, Link!" A boisterous voice called out behind him. "Link?"

Link growled as an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up to find a tall redhead grinning down at him.

"Sidon." Link shrugged off his arm. "I'm busy," he said dismissively.

"What's the rush?" Sidon looked at him in concern. "You seem angry."

Sighing, Link ignored the boy and kept forcing his way down the hall. Many students moved out of his way purely at the sight of his glare.

"Hold on!" Sidon matched his pace. "What is going on?"

"It's nothing.

"Mipha mentioned that you had a run in last night with Groose," the boy prompted cautiously, obviously hoping to get him talking.

Link slammed the door open and stepped out into the sunny afternoon air. He took a deep breath and tilted his head back to the sun, enjoying the warmth that spread over him. After taking a moment to simply enjoy the air, Link set off across the fields, heading for the forest. He knew Sidon was still following him, but he chose to ignore the boy, hoping he would eventually leave him in peace.

As the pair stepped quietly into the forest, Link quickly located a tree with low hanging branches. He scurried up the trunk until he straddled one of the lower branches. He tucked his messenger bag into one of the crooks of the tree. When he glanced down at the redhead, the boy instantly caught his meaning and threw his bag up to him. After the bags were stashed away where they would be safe, Link hopped down and they set off deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Sidon asked curiously.

"Why do you want to know?" Link countered.

The boy laughed and raised his hands in innocence. "Just curious. Plus, you are still relatively new, so I wasn't sure if you actually knew these woods well."

"I don't," he told him honestly as they wove their way through the trees. "I just needed to get away from the school and clear my head for a few minutes. I didn't think I would have to deal with the...pranks and the...remarks here," he said to Sidon. "I thought I left that at home." An image of a smirking Mido flashed in his mind.

At the foster home he had been forced to put up with the boy. He was older and had been there the longest. Link had had his head stuffed into toilets more times than he could count. He had been pushed down stairs. His sneakers had been tied together. Gum had been put in his hair.

But it was Mido's words that had hurt the most. His taunts and his barbs over the years had cut him down until he felt like a hollow shell. Mido would constantly remind him that he had been abandoned. Unlike the other kids at Kakariko whose parents had been killed in accidents, his parents had willingly given him up. He was reminded over and over again that they had chosen to leave him. That they could not possibly see living with him. That they did not want him.

Mido and Saria both had families that would check in on them—rarely, but still every now and then. They were not alone in the world, like he was. Link did not even know the names of his parents. He had been abandoned as an infant and was passed from home to home until he came to settle at Kakariko at the age of eight. For almost a decade, he lived in that accursed foster home, under the watchful eyes of those cruel women and Mido. For almost a decade, he dealt with Mido's physical and emotional blows.

Link growled and took off, sprinting through the woods, dodging trees, and jumping over roots and fallen branches. He heard Sidon call after him but he was lost to his thoughts. He just wanted to go faster, to get further away from the school.

Hyrule High School was supposed to be his fresh start. A new home. New friends. No more bullying. Just a chance to learn and be happy. But now he had Groose to contend with. Why couldn't he find somewhere to just be happy?

Surprised by the sudden brightness around him, Link skidded to a halt and looked about in surprise. He stood on the edge of a large field, with a beautiful blue pond spread out before him. He stepped slowly through the knee high grass until he stood at the edge of the water. He bent down and slipped a hand into the pond, surprised by how tepid the water was, despite the cooling autumn air.

Caught off guard by the noise, Link looked up to find Sidon standing next to him, wrestling with his shoes. The boy finally worked both sneakers off and set them to the side. He pulled his shirt off and was pulling his pants off before Link finally snapped out of his shock.

"Sidon, what are you doing?" He asked cautiously.

"Going swimming," the boy grinned as if the answer was obvious.

"Swimming?"

"Yeah. This pond is a great spot. It's free of algae and it's not as busy as the school's pool. I actually come here quite often." Down to just his boxers, Sidon raised his fist with a large cheeky grin before he dove into the dark water.

Link watched in surprise as the boy surfaced in the center of the pond. "Come on!"

Link smiled and shrugged. "Why not?" He muttered as he pulled off his green sweater and jeans. Clad only in his black boxer briefs, he too jumped into the pond. He gasped as the cold lower level of the water met his skin. He spluttered in surprise as his head broke the surface.

"It's cold!" He cried out as he wrapped his arms around his torso.

Sidon laughed and swam laps around him. "Don't be a baby. The water feels great! It's actually pretty nice for this time of year."

"You're crazy!"

Sidon laughed and dove under the water. Link slowly turned himself in a circle, trying to locate the boy through the dark murky water. "Sidon?" He called out. He glanced around, but the surface water was still, except for the small ripples he created himself. "Sidon?" The silence of the field was deafening.

"Boo!" Sidon's head shot out of the water right in front of him. Link yelped in surprise and propelled himself backwards, consequently drenching Sidon's face in a large wave of pond water. The redhead whipped the water away with a laugh. "Got ya!"

Link growled in annoyance. "Just surprised me," he muttered.

Sidon grinned and swam back to shore. As he stepped onto the grass he shook out his hair and used his hand to wipe streams of water from his arms and chest. Carefully, he dug into his jean pocket and pulled out his cellphone. "12:30," he told Link as he too stepped out of the pond. "We've got twenty minutes."

Link raised his hands over his head and stretched to the side, trying to work a kink out of his spine. "Just enough time to dry off." He flopped back onto the soft grass. Sidon sat himself next to Link, but rather than lying down he sat with his arms on his knees.

Sidon looked down at the boy next to him. Link lay in the grass, his head in hands and his eyes shut as he soaked in the afternoon sun. As he felt the warmth spread over his bare chest and legs, he could feel his muscles relaxing. He still felt like punching Groose in the face, but his head felt clearer.

"Thanks," Link said without opening his eyes.

Sidon smiled and shrugged. "No problem."

Fifteen minutes later the pair pulled on their clothes and made their way through the woods, back to their bags and the school.

"Hey, Link? Are you going to the dance?" Sidon asked curiously as the boy tossed his bag down to him.

Link hopped down and threw his bag over his shoulder. "Probably. Malon made it sound like everyone goes."

Sidon nodded. "They do. Got any plans on who you are asking?"

"Not sure yet," he said honestly as they stepped out into the school's fields.

Sidon scrunched up his face and sighed. "She'd kill me if she knew I said anything, but I know my sister would be thrilled if you asked her." He waved his hand in the air and didn't look at the boy. "Just...don't...don't do anything that will make me have to beat you," he scowled. "I've seen you practice for fencing and I'm not sure I'd win," he laughed bitterly. "But I'd have to try, you know?"

Link laughed and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Sidon grinned at him. "Thanks. Well, I have to get to my class. You've got cooking now and then fencing with Groose, right?"

Link groaned. "Yeah."

"Well, that's my free period so I'll stop over to check on you." Sidon grinned and held out a fist, which Link bumped with a smile.

"Thanks, man."

* * *

Professor Eagus stepped up in front of the class and motioned for silence. Sheik stood diligently behind him, waiting patiently behind his mask.

"Today we are going to mix things up a bit. After reviewing everyone's progress over the last month, Sheik and I have decided that it is time to step away from just drills and move on to practice matches." Professor Eagus walked back and forth in front of the seated class, looking at each of them in turn. "These will be single matches between two fighters. Scores will be assessed based on direct hits, the types of moves, disarming, and if someone is knocked off their feet." He paused in the center of the group. "But these are practice matches," he warned as he glared down at them. "I do not want any injuries in this class. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," the class chanted back.

Eagus nodded in appreciation as Sheik passed him a clipboard. "Alright, let's just go in order." He scanned the list. "Pipit and Fledge. You're up."

Karane patted Fledge on the shoulder as the pair stood up. Fledge's face was green and his sword shook in his hands. He looked like he was going to be sick. The pair stepped up to the barrel of swords where they selected their weapons before stepping into the large square of floor that had been roped off.

"Swords at the ready," Professor Eagus called. The boys pulled their masks down and raised their swords in front of them as they faced each other. "You'll have two minutes, or it will end when one of you hits the floor or someone loses their sword. Stick to using your swords. I don't want to see any kicks or fists. This is a sword fight. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," the boys' muffled voices could just barely be heard through their masks.

"Go!"

Pipit instantly lunged for Fledge. Fledge barely managed to raise his sword in time, but Link was surprised when Pipit's sword skittered off to the side. Pipit again moved on the offensive. Link could tell that he was pulling his moves for Fledge's sake. The shaking boy was in no way a fighter, but Link was impressed by his tenacity, despite his lack of skill.

After two minutes a loud bell rang and the boys stepped apart, lowering their swords. They were both breathing heavily. "Good. Winner is Pipit," Professor Eagus announced. The boy grinned as he pulled off his helmet. Fledge patted his back in good sportsmanship.

"Fledge, work on reading your opponent's next move before they actually start to swing the sword."

"Yes, sir," Fledge said weakly as he sat with the group again.

Professor Eagus nodded and looked down at his clipboard. "Next up is Buliara and Karane."

The class cheered and fell silent as Eagus' glared down at them. The girls grabbed their swords and stepped into the ring, ready for the professor's command. The match was ferocious and more fast paced than the boys' had been. It lasted for almost a full minute, before Buliara managed to knock Karane's sword clear out of her hand. The girl's laughed and tugged off their masks, before high-fiving and sitting back with the group.

"Alright, now Groose and Strich."

"Actually, sir," Strich called out, "I have to pass. I twisted my ankle yesterday," the boy explained. Link could not help but notice the cheeky grin on the boy's long face and the way Cawlin and Groose hid grins behind their hands.

Professor Eagus eyes him for a moment before he looked back at his list. "Fine. Link, you are up."

Link blinked in surprise as he slowly turned to look at Groose. The large boy barred his teeth at him in a vicious grin. Link looked around and found the class staring at him expectantly. Still in shock, Link slowly got to his feet and made his way to the ring. Cawlin was standing next to Groose at the barrel, patting him on the back and getting the boy hyped for the fight.

Link moved to get a sword when Cawlin accidentally nudged him to the side. "Oh, sorry, Link! Here let me get you a sword." The boy quickly fished a sword from the barrel and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Link muttered as he quickly stepped away and moved into the ring. Groose stood before him and waggled an eyebrow at him before he snapped his mask into place. Link sighed and slowly lowered his own mask.

This was his chance. His chance to put Groose in his place. Sheik had been preparing him for this moment, training him to be able to beat Groose in front of everyone.

Link looked around the room and found Professor Eagus and Sheik standing on the far side of the ring, waiting patiently for the fight to commence, while the class stood in unrestrained excitement on the other side.

At the edge of the room, near the door stood a large group of students, which included many of his new friends, with Malon, Beedle, and Sidon at the front. Sidon raised a fist and offered Link a reassuring grin.

Link's sword hand shook with nerves and excitement as he turned to face Groose. This was it.

"Go!" Eagus' voice rose over the roar of the crowd.

Link barely had time to raise his sword as Groose bore down on him. The swords met with a loud clang. Link jumped back quickly before lunging at the boy's side. Despite his size, Groose moved quickly as he dodged his attack. They circled each other, looking for an opening. Groose dodged left and dove for the right with a loud yell, aiming for Link's chest. Link spun knocked Groose's sword to the side. Back and forth they moved across the ring, both seeking an opportunity. Their swords clanged and screeched against one another with each blow.

Link panted heavily as he struck Groose's sword. His whole arm shook as the metal met and the vibration rang out. Groose spun away and swung at his head. Link dropped to a crouching position, fearful as the sword whizzed overhead.

This was meant to be a practice session, but Groose was not pulling any of his moves. Each blow shook his arm with pain. Neither had been able to land a blow on the other, but they were both tiring quickly. Sheik had warned him that with tiredness came mistakes.

Link stepped quickly around a downward swing from Groose, before swinging low for the boy's exposed back. Groose spun and knocked Link's attempt back. Raising his arms overhead, Groose gripped his hilt in two hands as he swung down at Link's head. Link yelped and quickly raised his sword up to meet the swing. The swords met with a loud clang, locking in place as the boy's both pushed against the other.

Link reached out to grab his hilt with his other hand, needing more strength as he strained against Groose's superior weight. With a loud crack, Link fell back in surprise as his sword's blade broke free from its hilt. As if in slow motion, he watched as the dulled metal fell to the ground next to him, bouncing repeatedly on the mat before eventually coming to a halt.

Without pressure, Link lost his balance and fell onto his backside, as Groose's sword continued its descent and slamming painfully against his shoulder. Link cried out and grabbed for his shoulder as pain bloomed in his mind.

Groose quickly pulled away and stepped back. He ripped off his mask to reveal a wide grin. He raised his sword in the air with a triumphant yell. Cawlin and Strich cheered from the sidelines.

Link hissed in pain as he lifted the empty hilt in front of him. How had that happened? They had been working with those swords for weeks. They had never been a problem. He reached out with his good arm and grabbed the blade from the floor. At the base of the metal where it had broken was a series of long gashes, as if someone had tried to weaken the metal.

 _Oh, sorry, Link! Here let me get you a sword._

Cawlin. Link slowly looked up at Groose. He cheated. They had given him a faulty sword, knowing it would break in the middle of the fight.

Link carefully stood, taking care not to bother his pulsing shoulder. He carried the pieces of the broken sword to the side of the ring and waited patiently as Groose returned his sword to the barrel. Link slipped his helmet off and set the pieces on the ground.

Groose turned to him and held out a hand. "Good try, newbie. Maybe next time try not to suck so bad."

Link blinked slowly as he met the boy's smirking gaze. Without a second thought Link launched himself at the boy. They fell to the floor in a heap, with Link sitting on Groose's chest. As he pictured his stupid smirk in his mind, Link slammed his fist into the side of the large boy's face.

He could hear the sound of the gym break out into chaos around him, but he could only focus on Groose's curses and grunts beneath him as he struck him again. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder was easy as the adrenaline coursed through him in strong waves. He growled in anger as he put all his frustration into his fists. Link was sick of his bullying. This would be the last time he was going to mess with him and any of his friends.

Link snarled in frustration as multiple sets of hands grabbed at him, pulling him back and away from the bloody Groose.

"That is enough, Mister Smith!" Professor Eagus growled as he threw him to the floor. Hands grabbed at his arms, holding him in place.

Link panted heavily as he watched Cawlin and Strich help Groose into a seated position. The boy glared at him through the blood that dripped down his face and the swollen brow that was growing with every passing moment.

Link grinned as he looked over the damage that he had done. Various cuts bled openly all over his face. He had split one brow and the boy's lower lip. Bruises spotted his skin all over. He had only had a couple seconds but he had made them count.

"Mister Smith!" Professor Eagus snapped as he glared down at the boy. "To the Headmaster's office, now!" He yelled.


	10. Chapter 10

_A.N. Out a day early! I've got another interview tomorrow so I figured I'd get this out today since there's a good chance I wouldn't be able to get to it tomorrow!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

* * *

Dragging his feet and hoping to prolong the inevitable, Link slumped into the administration building. Professor Eagus had sent him packing for the dean's office the moment the fight had ended.

The whole class and all of his spectators watched in shocked silence as he had stood up and removed his protective gear. The silence followed him to his locker and all the way out the door. Sidon had reached out to him as he passed, but had stopped his hand at the last moment.

Link met their eyes as he walked out the door, trying to memorize their faces, but hating the look of fear and pity that was etched into their expressions. It was possibly his last chance to see them—his new friends. Malon met his gaze with her large blue eyes. He could see the fear in them.

Fighting was prohibited at Hyrule High School, just as it was in every school. But as a student that attended purely on scholarship, his situation was even more delicate. They could terminate his attendance whenever they chose, for any reason, and fighting was a very good reason.

Link's hand fisted tight at his side as he walked up to Miss. Claree's desk. Groose had gotten what he deserved. He and his goons spent too much time and effort picking on other students and making their lives living hells. By the goddess, he could just not let it continue. His friends deserved better and hopefully his stunt had helped their situation.

Even if they didn't expel him, if they pulled his scholarship he would be forced to return to Kakariko Foster Home. The foster home would not pay for a private education and definitely didn't have the money himself. He knew he would never hear the end of it from Mido, but he had made his choice and he would live with it. Saria at least would understand. Getting to see her face again was the only light he could see at the end of a very long and dark tunnel.

Link took a deep breath and stepped up to the large desk. "Mr. Link," Claree said softly as she looked up at him. She smiled softly as she shook her head. "Dean Rhoam is expecting you. Professor Eagus called ahead to let us know you were on your way."

Link nodded mutely and stepped around the desk to hurry up the stairs. No use keeping the dean waiting if he already knew he was coming and why.

A quick rap on the door was met with a sharp command to enter. Taking one last steadying breath, Link pushed open the large oak door. The office was dimly lit, most of the light coming from the large windows behind the desk. Dean Rhoam leaned back against his leather chair, his hands folded neatly on his desk. But to Link's surprise, the chair opposite the desk, held another figure. The man turned and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. It was Assistant Dean Ganon.

Link's breath hitched in his throat and he stopped just inside the doorway, waiting.

"Take a seat, Mr. Smith," the dean commanded. His voice was stern and his expression was dark. His eyes narrowed as Link lowered himself into the seat next to Ganon. Dean Rhoam cleared his throat and leaned forward over his desk. "I am disappointed to see you here and so soon," he told the boy. "It has only been a month since you arrived. This is definitely troubling."

Link bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his mouth shut and his words down. He nodded silently. He schooled his expression to show his remorse and regret, even if he still revelled slightly at the sight of Groose's bloody face in his mind.

"Were you aware that fighting in any form is strictly prohibited at this school?" Ganon asked cooly, as he lounged back in his chair.

"Yes, sir."

"And are you aware that it can often lead to immediate expulsion?" Ganon asked.

Link hung his head. "Yes, sir," he said softly.

"And you still attacked student Groose Skylar?"

"Yes, sir. But—"

"Silence!" Ganon snapped. "You are here thanks to a scholarship from this school! Your right to be here is just that, a right."

"Yes, sir."

Ganon turned to the Dean and nodded his head. "I move that we revoke this boy's scholarship immediately. He—"

Dean Rhoam raised a hand, cutting the assistant dean off. He stroked his thick white beard thoughtfully as he watched Link. "We have been informed that Mr. Skylar has been transported to the school's infirmary. The doctor has told us that the wounds are superficial and that Mr. Skylar will recover quickly, but that the damage done to the boy's face was quite extensive."

Link held his tongue as he waited.

Dean Rhoam let the silence settle in the room before he spoke again. "What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Smith?"

"I...I understand that what I did was against the rules, sir," he said to Dean Rhoam. "I understand that it was foolish. But Groose…" Could he tell these men the truth? Would they believe him? Would it even make a difference? No. He knew anything he said would not make a difference. He should have gone to a teacher or a Floor Leader if there was trouble. Fighting was never the right choice, but at the time it felt like his only choice. He had no proof as to Groose's taunts.

Link and the men turned quickly as the door slammed open. Zelda stood in the doorway, breathing heavily.

"Zelda! This is quite inappropriate!" Dean Rhoam said in shock as he took in the appearance of his daughter. Her hair was pulled back into messy bun and many strands hung down around her face. Her chest heaved as she attempted to catch her breath.

"I apologize for interrupting," she said stiffly as she stepped forward and bowed before the desk. "However, as Mr. Smith's Floor Leader in Hylian Hall I thought my presence would be beneficial and necessary."

Dean Rhoam looked at his daughter with an incredulous look. He sighed in defeat and motioned to a chair against the wall. "Pull that chair over and have a seat then."

Ganon quickly got to his feet. "No, please. I insist you take my seat," he said smoothly. "I'll grab the other chair."

Zelda returned his smile, albeit a bit uneasily. She lowered herself into the chair next to Link, who she had still not made eye contact with.

He watched her curiously as she settled into the seat next to him. What was she doing there? He was also quite surprised by her appearance. Even when he had found her in the library her hair had been braided neatly and her clothes had looked freshly pressed. But now, she was looked disheveled. Her hair was flying out it's bun wildly and her small amount of makeup looked a bit stale. What really surprised him was her outfit. She wore a pair of grey joggers and plain blue t-shirt. No jewelry. No accessories.

"Father, if I may, I would like the chance to speak to Link's character."

"Zelda, it is not his character that is called into question here. Mr. Smith was caught in an physical altercation with another student," Dean Rhoam told his daughter.

Ganon set the chair close beside her. "Mr. Smith assaulted Mr. Skylar."

"Yes, I am aware," she told the men. "I was there. I witnessed the fight."

She was there? Link had not noticed her standing in the crowd by the door, but it was possible that she was on the upper level of the gym. She did appear to be wearing workout clothes.

"And did Mr. Smith start the attack?" Ganon asked.

Link watched the man in curiosity. Ganon was leaning close to Zelda, his eyes roaming beyond her face, but she kept her eyes very strictly on her father, never looking at the man to her right.

"Yes, Link attacked Groose," she said straightly, "but after much provocation," she added.

"Provocation?" Dean Rhoam asked.

"Groose has been tormenting Link since he started here last month."

Dean Rhoam leaned forward, looking at Link. "Is that true?"

"I would not exactly use the word tormenting," Link muttered as he glanced at Zelda in frustration. Tormenting made him sound helpless. "More like a nuisance, sir."

"I have not witnessed it personally or I would have reported him. But I have heard from other students that Groose has been pushing him into lockers, stealing items, and the obvious verbal abuse."

"Sounds like your typical school acts," Ganon shrugged nonchalantly. "Boys often play pranks on one another. It is all harmless."

"Bullying is not harmless," Zelda turned and snapped at him. Her eyes were alight with fury. Her fingers dug into the chair's armrests. "No student deserves to be picked on!"

Ganon shrugged and offered her a reassuring smile.

"And why did you not speak up?" Rhoam directed his question to Link.

The boy shrugged. "I did not have any proof."

Zelda sighed and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, we cannot punish the boy without any proof," Ganon told the dean. Dean Rhoam simply nodded.

"Despite this supposed bullying, we still cannot tolerate fighting in this school," the dean said as he sat back in his chair. "What started today's fight?" He asked Link curiously.

"He cheated," Link said softly, understanding now how dumb it sounded. People did not simply beat up others when they lost a game of chess or checkers.

Zelda huffed and scooted forward on her chair. "Groose taunted him and his buddy gave Link a sword that was tampered with," she added to his weak description. Link glanced at her with confusion. How had she known that the sword was weakened? "The sword broke in the middle of the fight and Groose landed a harder than necessary blow on Link's shoulder. Then he proceeded to tease him for his loss in front of the whole class."

"Is that true?" The dean asked him.

Link nodded silently.

"And then you attacked him?"

Again, he nodded silently.

Ganon sighed and placed a hand on the desk. "As stated before I move that we revoke Mr. Smith's scholarship and expel him immediately."

"But, sir!" "Father!" The pair shouted at the same time.

"Sir, please," Link started again. "I need this school. I apologize for today's fight and I promise to never do that again. I will also apologize to Groose. Just—please don't expel me and take my scholarship away."

Dean Rhoam raised a hand and Link shut his mouth quickly. "We have a zero tolerance for fighting for a reason, Mr. Smith."

Link sighed and hung his head. "I understand, sir."

"Father, please," Zelda insisted. "Link is a great student. He does not cause any disruptions in the dorm and in the few classes we have together he is an exceptional student."

"But we cannot make exceptions to the rules," Ganon insisted gently to the girl. Zelda cast him a quick glare before looking back to her father.

Dean Rhoam cleared his throat. "We seem to be talking in circles," he told those before him. "The matter is that Mr. Smith did initiate a fight and his place at this school is in question. Ganon, you vote for expulsion?"

"Yes, sir, and the board is behind me in this decision."

The board? Link looked to the man in shock. At their first meeting he had mentioned that he was head of the board of trustees for the school. But when had he found the time to gather a unanimous decision from the board in the ten minutes it took for Link to walk across the campus?

Link swallowed the thick lump in his throat as his heart pounded in his chest. This was it. This was the end of it all. He watched nervously as Dean Rhoam placed his hands gently on a small stack of papers on his desk.

"This is Mr. Smith's file," he told the group. "As with all scholarship students, we like to keep a close eye on them. All of your teachers have had wondrous applause for your quick assimilation into classes and your aptitude for picking up the material quickly." He ran a finger down the first page. "Professor Kass commends your eagerness to learn. Professor Bludo recognizes your punctuality and Professor Koko acknowledges your vast improvement."

"He's been an immense help in our history class as well," Zelda added in a hurry.

"Zelda," Rhoam growled in warning. She instantly bit her tongue as she looked down to her lap. "But yes, there are positive remarks from Professor Impa too. So obviously in regards to your classes and in your dorm you are a beneficial asset to this school. But…" his voice trailed off as he leaned back into his seat. His hands folded over his large stomach. "We have not and will not tolerate violence here. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Dean Rhoam," Link said softly as he stared at the large desk before him. His whole body shook as he tried to keep breathing.

"At this time, you will continue your studies."

Link's eyes nearly popped out of his head as his head whipped up. He stared at the dean in shock, unsure if he had heard correctly. He was getting stay?

"Sir!" Ganon protested loudly.

Dean Rhoam silenced the man with a glare. "We do not have an exact written discipline in this situation. Therefore, it is up to _me_ to decide what to do and I do not believe expulsion is necessary in this situation. The doctor has reported that Mr. Skylar will be fine and will only suffer a couple bruises and cuts that will easily heal with time. However…" He turned his sharp gaze on Link, who met his eyes squarely. "Mr. Smith."

"Yes, sir." Link straightened his back and sat forward on his seat, eager to do whatever was necessary to stay.

"You will still be punished but your place at this school and your scholarship will still be intact."

Link breathed a sigh of relief and allowed himself a small smile. "Thank you, sir."

"Do not thank me yet," he warned as he gathered the papers before him. "You still don't know your punishment."

"Of course, sir," he said quickly.

Link prayed to the goddess that the punishment would be light, but he knew that he was willing to do anything if it meant he could stay. He would sit in detention every day if he could remain.

Dean Rhoam pulled a paper from the stack and looked over it silently, while Link rang his hands in his lap, his nerves finally getting the better of him.

"Alright, since you end your days at the stable anyways, you will remain after your class and assist Professor Ingo until five o'clock for the next two weeks. That is just about two hours of any work that he deems appropriate, including mucking out stalls, brushing horses, feeding them, and cleaning the barn."

Link felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he sat and listened to the dean. Two hours a day of working with the horses. It was a blessing and he knew how lucky he was for the decision. Rather than sitting in a room and staring at a wall in silence he would get to move around and make noise. He knew it would be hard work but it was something that he could handle.

"If I hear any complaints Professor Ingo, we will have to regather and discuss expulsion again. Please, do not let it come to that, Mr. Smith," the dean said in a warning tone.

"Yes, sir." Link nodded fervently. "I will not disappoint you."

The dean eyed him for a moment before nodding in turn. "Good. Zelda will also supervise a public apology to Mr. Skylar." He pushed the papers to the side of his desk. "You are free to go."

"Sir!" Ganon shot to his feet. "I think this is highly inappropriate. The boy is violent." Link hesitated half out of his seat. He looked to the dean in concern.

Dean Rhoam leaned back and looked up at the man in annoyance. "No one was seriously injured and Link is going to work off any excess aggression in the stables." He turned to Link. "This will not happen again, correct?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, now get going. Your first shift with Ingo is today, but make sure you stop at the infirmary to have someone look at your shoulder."

Link bowed low, actively ignoring the glare from the assistant dean. "Thank you, sir." With all haste, Link hurried from the room. He and Zelda raced down the stairs and out of the building, waving quickly to Claree as they ran past.

As they turned the side of the building, Link stopped and sank to his knees on the sidewalk. Zelda skidded to a halt as she looked back at him.

"Link?" She said in a worried tone as she jogged back to him. She knelt at his side and hesitantly reached out to place a hand on his right shoulder. He winced at the pain and pulled away from her touch. A soft hiss escaped his lips.

"Does it hurt?" She asked in concern.

He nodded mutely.

"Come on, then. Let's get you to the infirmary."

He shook his head. "I need a minute." He took long, deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. His fingers dug into the rough cement beneath him. He was still there. Despite, beating Groose bloody he was still there. All he had to do was muck stalls for two weeks. He couldn't help the sadistic grin that came to his face. It was worth it.

He glanced to the side and saw the concern on Zelda's face as she watched him. He offered her a softer smile and rose to his feet. He held out a hand and helped her up. Together they continued down the path, heading for the infirmary.

Zelda walked quietly at his left side for a moment before she finally spoke up. "How does your other shoulder feel?

"Fine," he told her. "He only managed to hit—" Link yelped as Zelda's fist slammed into his left shoulder, and she did not pull her punch. "Shit! What the hell?" He yelled as he rubbed the now sore spot.

"You dumbass," she growled. "What were you thinking?"

"Excuse me?" He asked in confusion.

"You were told not to fight him. I know Sheik told you not to fight him! So what the hell did you think you were doing?"

Link rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration. "I just...snapped, alright? I am so sick of him bothering me and everyone else all the time." He raised his hands in exasperation. "Aren't you sick of him?"  
"Of course I am. But I'm not about to kick the shit out of him!" She snapped. "You could have been expelled!"  
"I'm aware!" He snapped back. "But at the time, it just seemed worth it. It definitely feels worth it now."

Zelda scoffed. "Ugh! You're an idiot!"

"He deserved it and you know it!"

"That's not the point!" She pushed him in the chest, forcing him back a step. "Groose is a bully and he will always be a bully. Next time, tell me when he does something or tell a teacher. Stop hiding it," she growled.

Link rolled his eyes and continued walking down the path for the infirmary. Zelda stalked after him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in another direction. "Let go," he snapped as he yanked his arm away.

"Fine! Go in the wrong direction. I don't care!" She yelled as she threw her arms out as she stomped down another path.

Link sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He ran to catch up to her.


	11. Chapter 11

_A.N. Ugh, sorry for the delay again. Friend was visiting from out of state for the eclipse and then I was just really struggling with this chapter. Hope you like it._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

* * *

Link groaned as he threw a load of horse manure into the wheelbarrow that was situated in the doorway of the stall. His stiff muscles and aching bruises protested with each scoop of the pitchfork, but this pain was the punishment for not keeping a tighter rein on his temper. Link sighed and leaned into another scoop. He gently sifted the stall's bedding through the tines of the fork until he was left with just the manure. He threw the dung into the wheelbarrow and turned to inspect the newly cleaned stall. Eight done. Two more to go.

He grabbed the collar of his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat from his brow. He sighed and stabbed the pitchfork into the manure that piled high in the wheelbarrow. Grunting with effort, he grabbed the handles and pushed the cart forward to the next stall.

After Zelda had dropped him off at the infirmary, Link had sat through a quick inspection from the doctor. He had poked and prodded at each of his bruises and cuts, simply wanting to make sure that he had no wounds that were not simply superficial. Thankfully, Groose had already been patched up and discharged. Link had not been in the mood to see the boy again so soon. He did not know to expect from the boy but he knew it would not be good.

With the dean's note of punishment and the doctor's note of approval, Link had set off alone to find Professor Ingo at the stables. After a quick scan of the note, Ingo had barked out a sinister laugh before nodding and handing him a pitchfork. He walked him through the barn, pointing out all of the various tasks that he would be in charge of during his 'work shift'. Clean stalls. Empty the wheelbarrow. Let the horses out. Fill water buckets and troughs. Sweep the aisle. Organize the tack room. Clean the practice ring. On and on the list went.

As Link emerged from another clean stall he was surprised to find the assistant dean walking down the aisle towards him. In his perfectly pressed black pinstripe suit he looked quite out of place in the dirty barn. His shoulders back and head held high, he made his way over to Link.

"Ah, Mr. Smith. Glad I caught you before the end of your shift," Ganon smiled tightly down at the boy.

Surprised again by the man's extraordinary height, Link had to crane his head back to meet his eyes. "Mr. Ganon. How can I help you?" He set the pitchfork down against the stall door.

"I was just hoping for a bit of time to talk privately with you. You are an...exceptional student, Mr. Smith. The first student we have ever had with a full ride scholarship," he said with his eyebrows raised high as he looked down at him.

Knowing he was supposed to be shocked by the fact, Link plastered a fake smile on his face and nodded. "And I am very grateful, sir."

The man chuckled and returned the nod. "But I must say that the board and I are quite concerned by today's stunt."

The whole board? Link thought with a silent snort. Or just you? He already knew Ganon's opinion on the whole event. He wanted him gone. He had said so in Rhoam's office...quite loudly. So why was he actually there?

"As I stated before, sir, I deeply regret my actions and it will never happen again," Link explained calmly.

"Good. And are your classes going well?"

"Yes. As Dean Rhoam stated before, I am doing well in every course," Link said tightly.

"Very good. And in Professor Impa's class?"

What did this man not understand about every course? "Yes, sir. Even in her class. We are currently working on our group project for the final."

The man glanced thoughtfully at the cobweb covered ceiling of the barn. "And what did your group select for your project?"

"Ancient Sheikah technology," he told him.

"The Sheikah? Truly?" His eyes flashed and he sounded honestly interested.

"Yes, sir. Zelda is our group leader on the project."

"And how are you contributing to the project, Mr. Smith?"

"I am researching the power source for their technology, sir."

"How's the research going?"

So many questions, Link thought as he watched him closely. He looked at ease, but the questions felt pointed.

"Not very well, honestly," Link said with a shrug. "Much of the history of the Sheikah technology has been lost to time. We cannot even find the name of the power source. I'm honestly starting to feel like it's all a bunch of folklore." He leaned back against the door and crossed his arms. "I mean, automatons? Really? Sounds impossible to me. And why was this power lost to time? If the Sheikah were truly defeated in battle and their society all but wiped out wouldn't the conquerors have taken their technology? It just doesn't make sense, sir."

Ganon laughed softly. "Yes, it is quite the mystery. Now you said Zelda is leading your group?"

Link cringed slightly at the way the man all but sang her name. "Yes, sir," he replied shortly.

"She's a lovely girl and a credit to this school. Just last year..."

Link tried desperately to keep his face neutral as he listened to the man praise a girl who was almost a decade younger than him. He had witnessed first hand her unease in his presence and the way he had whispered in her ear. She looked as if someone had replaced her spine with a steel rod.

Link hurriedly blinked his eyes the moment he realized they had dropped into a glare. He gave Ganon his best smile as he nodded at the man's words.

"And it seems as if you and Zelda have become close," Ganon observed with a pointed look. "It was nice of her to come to your defense today."

Link shrugged. "Yes, sir. She is a good friend." And a royal pain in the ass, he thought as he pictured her thumbing through his notes in class with a sour look on her face. But he was grateful for her help that day.

Ganon nodded slowly as he watched the boy. Link held his gaze firmly. Finally, Ganon broke away and glanced down at his watch. "Ah, 4:55. Only five more minutes left for your work shift and I had best get back to the office...Behave yourself, Mr. Link, and watch after my horse."

"Yes, sir." Link watched, feeling slightly confused, as Ganon walked out of the barn.

Alone once again, Link grabbed the wheelbarrow and pushed it outside to the large manure pile. After dumping the wheelbarrow, he stepped back to survey the horses in the pasture.

He could see Epona in the far field grazing contentedly as the wind tossed her white mane in the air. Her red coat shined brightly in the afternoon sun.

Turning his gaze slightly East, he found Ganon's horse standing tall on a pasture's hill. Malon had pointed the stallion out to him the first day, warning him to keep his distance. Stallions were known for being temperamental, but Calamity was rather vicious she said. It also did not help that the black horse stood at eighteen hands. His withers standing a couple inches above Link's head. Malon had explained that he was a Shire horse. They are known for their height and bulk, but this horse was a monster.

With a shake of his head, Link turned back and reached for the wheelbarrow's handles.

Link cried out as hands smacked into his back, pushing him forward. He snapped his mouth shut quickly as he found himself falling face first into the manure pile. He cringed as the he felt the warmth spread across his front and could feel the various particles and loose pieces of stall bedding creeping its way under the edges of his shirt and pants.

Trying his best to ignore the horrible feeling beneath his bare hands, Link pushed himself to him feet. Eyes and mouth shut, he stumbled back from the pile. He paused, listening intently to his surroundings. All he heard was silence.

Unsure if his attackers were still there, Link carefully and blindly made his way over to the side of the barn. He gropped at the ground until he found the hose. Turning on the spigot, he lowered his face into the stream of water, washing the dirt and manure away. His hands wiped hastily at his face. He finally opened his mouth as he gasped for breath. Pulling back from the water, Link whipped his hair back, sending droplets of water to the side.

Standing quickly, he looked around, but as he figured he was alone. Link cursed and turned off the hose. A glance down let him know that his whole front was covered in dung. It was going to take multiple cycles in the washing machine to remove that kind of...dirt.

Link kicked the wheelbarrow in frustration and let out a loud roar. It had to be Strich or Cawlin. It had to be connected to Groose. It had to be. Hadn't the dumbass learned his lesson? Link grumbled.

After a setting the wheelbarrow back upright and checking in with Professor Ingo, Link made his way back to the dorm for a long hot shower.

* * *

"Link!" Malon called out the moment he stepped off the elevator. She ran up to throw her arms around him, but caught the sight and smell of him just in time to stop herself. She threw a hand over her mouth and nose. Her eyes widening in horror over her clamped hand.

"What happened?!" She cried as she stepped back. "You smell awful!"

He rolled his eyes and stepped around her. "Thanks. I had no idea." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Zelda told us that you were sentenced to work at the stables for two weeks," Beedle said from behind Malon.

Link nodded and continued down the hallway. He justed wanted to get to his room and grab his shower caddy as fast as possible.

"I grew up with horses and I still like horses, but Link, you smell horrible!"

Finally at his door, Link spun on his heel. "Thanks, Malon. Really," he snapped. "But I know. There was a bit of an...accident. And now I would just like to shower."

Malon nodded slowly, surprised by his outburst. She stepped back quickly. "Right. Sorry."

"Link."

He groaned and looked down the hallway to find Zelda marching towards them. She arched a brow at the state of his clothes and his dripping hair. "Tough time at the stables?"

"A bit more punishment than I expected is all," he told her tightly.

Her eyes narrowed on him. "Care to elaborate?"

"No." He was very aware of how Beedle and Malon's eyes darted back and forth between them.

"Link."

"It was just messy stable work." He looked desperately between the three of them. "Now can I please go shower?"

Zelda sighed. "Fine."

* * *

"So what actually happened?"

Link opened his right eye and peeked over at Sheik. The boy was reclining on the dorm's southern parapet in the shadows of the building's corner pillar. He had one leg out straight, while the right leg was bent up, supporting his right arm.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"At the stables," Sheik expanded. "I heard you came back from the stables a mess. Plus, you still smell," he pointed out.

Link groaned and pushed himself up into a seated position. He had showered for almost an hour, scrubbing multiple times with the soap underneath boiling water. His skin still felt raw from the assault he had put it through. "Why does everyone think something happened?"

The boy snorted. "Because you came back from cleaning stalls looking like a horse took a dump right on you."

Link laughed and rolled his eyes. "No. It was nothing really." He sighed. Even in the dark, without being able to see the boy, he could feel his pointed stares. "I was pushed, okay?" He groaned.

"By who?"

Link shrugged. "I don't know," he said softly. "Cawlin or Strich, I assume. But I didn't see anyone and by the time I was able to open my eyes again, no one was there." He laid back on the cold concrete. "After everything that happened today, I just figured I would be able to work out my punishment in peace. I was actually kind of looking forward to spending more time at the stables. The wild horse that Malon assigned to me...Epona...she has improved greatly since we started training. It's nice to just spend time with her."

Sheik sat silently, listening to him talk.

"I'm just so done with bullies, you know? I just want to go to class and learn, I don't want to have to worry that Groose and his goons are lurking behind every corner. Plus, now with Ganon breathing down my neck—" he muttered in annoyance.

"Ganon?" Sheik interrupted, surprised by the mention of the assistant dean. "What do you mean?"

Link glanced over. "Oh, he stopped by the stable. It was kind of strange. Like he just wanted to talk, but the way he said it almost sounded kind of like a threat. I was strange. But, I mean, he obviously wanted to kick me out for the fight. But then he started asking questions about classes and Professor Impa and Zelda."

Sheik sat forward, hugging both knees to his chest. "Really?"

Link sat up again and swung his legs over the side of the building. "Yeah, he wanted to know about our project on the Sheikah," he said with a shrug.

Shiek lunged forward, slamming his hands down on the concrete. "You told him nothing right?!"

Link jumped in surprise. "What?" He asked in confusion.

"You told Ganon nothing about the project, right?"

"No! I—no. I only mentioned that it was going well and that were still working out the details for the presentation." He eyed the boy in confusion. "Why? What's wrong?"

Sheik sat back slowly, with the shake of his head. "You can't trust that man," he said slowly, his tone set in warning. "Ganon is...Ganon is not a good man…"

"Not a good man?" Link shook his head. "Really?"

"Link, I'm serious," Sheik groaned. "Ganon runs another company, besides acting as assistant dean here. He owns a company that buys and sells ancient artifacts."

"So?"

"So," he stressed, "he is constantly on Professor Impa's case for anything related to the Sheikah. They buy and sell without thought for the value in the piece except monetarily. Many things belong in museums, not in a rich man's private study. Sending products around the world to the highest bidder means that priceless items end up being sold to terrible people and many are also damaged in the hasty transfer." Sheik sighed in frustration. "I think he only works at this school because of the rumor that the school is the site of an ancient Sheikah civilization. He's just waiting to get his stupid hands on a piece of Sheikah technology that he can sell for an insane amount of money."

"All based on a rumor?"

Sheik shrugged. "Supposedly, when he was a student here he did a lot of digging into the rumor. I've heard he's a bit obsessed with the Sheikah now."

Link snorted. "I can think of someone else who is obsessed with them. Have you seen her room?"

"I would hardly call her obsessed," Sheik said tightly. "More like a healthy interest."

Link laughed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." He laughed again as he heard the boy huff. "I guess I shouldn't tease her too much, though. She did help save my ass today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She came storming into the Dean's office and helped plead my case. If it wasn't for her, I could have been expelled today." He sighed. "And I can't go back Kakariko." Link's eyes shot open as he realized the words that had escaped.

"Kakariko?"

Link cursed softly. He had purposefully not told anyone about the foster home. He did not need that judgement on top of everything else. He glanced over at Sheik and saw him waiting patiently. The boy had been kind enough to listen to him rant through many nights and had never judged. He knew he could trust him. It was more that he just did not like talking about it.

"My...foster home," he said softly. "If I was expelled I would have to return."

"Oh."

"Just oh?" He asked bitterly.

"Yes, just 'oh'. I mean, it doesn't really matter so 'oh' seems appropriate. Would you rather I act shocked or disgusted or appalled or scandalized or excited or—"

Link groaned and waved his hand at the boy."Stop. Please." He chuckled. "Sorry," he said softly. "The kids at my last school used it as ammunition in their torment, so I was hoping to keep it a secret here."

"I will not use it against you, and no one should. You have nothing to be ashamed of," the boy told him.

"You sound like my friend Saria. She said the same thing once before."

"She is a smart girl then."

Link genuinely laughed that time. "Yes, she is."

"Was she also at the foster home?"

Link nodded. "Yeah. We have lived there together for almost ten years."

"You miss her." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," he said softly. "She was already at Kakariko by the time I was transferred there. But now I can't imagine life without her. She's like my unofficial sister," he explained. "She's the only reason I stayed there. Because trust me, it wasn't for Mido," he sneered. "She kept me sane. She's actually the reason I applied to this school. She filled out all the paperwork and just had me sign and write the essay. I had to talk to my teachers about recommendations, but Saria really did all the hard work."

"Well, next time you talk to her, thank her for me. This rooftop was getting lonely and no one else can make the climb."

Link laughed and shot the boy a grin. He rolled his eyes. "You could always hang out with people anywhere other than the roof of the dorm."

Sheik shrugged. "Too noisy down there."

Link threw up his hands in frustration. "You're a weirdo."

Sheik just shrugged again.


	12. Chapter 12

_A.N. I'm SO sorry this took so long. But I do have a good excuse! I got a job! Yay! Back to the office, finally! Let me tell you, I was going absolutely stir crazy here. I love my cats, but dang I needed some people in my life. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next one should be out in a couple days...hopefully._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

* * *

Malon ran across the grass, twirling her arms around as she giggled. Her red hair spun around her like an opening fan, shining in the light of the afternoon sun. She and Beedle had collected Link from his work shift at the barn and told him that everyone was gathering on the field for a game of capture the flag. They had insisted he come play. But they honestly hadn't really even given him a choice. Well, Malon hadn't given him a choice.

When he had protested that he had a paper to complete for Impa's class Malon had argued that even Zelda was going to play. If a bookworm like Zelda could take a break, so could he. With a heavy-hearted sigh that he played up he relented, but not without an eyeroll.

The afternoon air was beautiful he had to admit as they walked along. As Autumn settled in the temperature had dropped to a steady sixty degrees and the clouds floated peacefully through the sky, without the threat of rain. The leaves had begun to change color and were already dotting the grass with shades of red and orange. The boys had taken to wearing sweatshirts and jeans, while the majority of girls had happily pulled out boots, jackets, sweaters, scarves, gloves, hats, and much more—more articles of clothing than he thought their small dorm room closets could handle.

But while Malon twirled across the field, he had to admit how cute she looked in her big chunky scarf and the slouched beanie that sat on her head. Link glanced to the side and found Beedle with a big goofy grin on his face as he watched the girl.

Link stepped to the side and nudged the boy. Beedle instantly saw his smirk and knew that he had been caught. He dropped his eyes to the ground as a dark blush stained his cheeks.

"Have you asked her yet?" Link asked, keeping his voice soft so that Malon would not hear him.

"I—Um...no," Beedle stuttered, glancing over at him. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I—I can't."

Link scoffed playfully. "And why not?"

Beedle groaned. "What if she says no?"

"What if she says yes?" He countered.

"I feel like the no matters more."

"But the yes if so much more satisfying," he pointed out.

"What am I supposed do? Just walk up and ask?"

Link rolled his eyes. "Yes. That is how asking a girl to a dance usually goes."

"But shouldn't I get flowers? Or give her something? Or do some big sweeping gesture. All the videos on YouTube have the guys doing these big elaborate 'proposals'…" He trailed off and Link could see the panic in the boy's eyes.

"You just have to ask her, man. It doesn't have to be anything big."

"Ask who what?" Malon inquired with a large grin as she wedged between them and propped her elbows up on their tall shoulders. Since Beedle stood a few inches taller than him, she was a bit lopsided.

Link grinned down at her. "Oh, Beedle wanted to ask you to the dance." He watched as Beedle's eyes grew wide and the boy swayed as terror was etched onto his face. Link knew that he was playing a risky hand, but was it really gambling if you knew you were going to win?

Malon looked from Link to Beedle in surprise. "Oh…" Link watched as Beedle's face fell at her pause. "I'd love to!" She laughed. "I'm wearing a purple and white dress, if you want to match your tie," she told him as she moved away from Link to grab onto Beedle's arm.

Beedle stared down at the girl on his arm in shock. "Oh, um...okay," he muttered in confusion, his brain taking a moment to catch up to the last thirty seconds.

"And would you like a boutonniere? I mean we don't have to do the corsage and boutonniere thing. I'm not really sure where we'd get flowers on campus anyways," she said thoughtfully. "Then there would be the trouble of trying to get off campus and back in time before they died or got ruined. Plus, I spent most of my monthly allowance on that dress. You're gonna love it!" She cheered. "It is stunning. I managed to find one on Prime, so it was a great deal, but still, probably shouldn't tell my father how much it cost. He'd have a coronary—"

As Malon went on and on about the details of the dance, Beedle glanced over her head at Link and mouthed a silent thank you. Link just grinned and flashed his a thumbs up behind Malon's back.

"So, Link, who are you taking? Have you decided yet?" Malon asked, finally directing her attention back to him.

Link shrugged. "Not really. I might just go stag." He hadn't really thought about the dance much. Everyone around him was buzzing about the upcoming dance, but he had been so focused on all his work that he just hadn't had time to ponder a date. Schoolwork, work at the barn, all his homework, and Impa's group project left him with only a few hours of sleep each night. The dance in two nights could be a nice change of pace.

He knew that Malon was dragging him to play capture the flag because she knew how stressed he was.

"Well, if you do plan to ask anyone you better hurry up. I hear all of Gerudo Hall has decided to go alone as they always do. Sister power or whatever," she said with a wave of her hand. "But I know Ruto is going with Revali. There's the most stuck up couple in the history of forever if I do say so," she laughed. "Sidon is taking a girl from his grade…I don't remember her name though. Karane asked Pipit. Karson is going with Kina. Daruk and Yunobo are going with girls from their dorm. Teba is going with a senior girl..." One by one Malon ticked away couples on her fingers. "I think your best bets are Mipha and Zelda."

"I'm fine, Mal. Really," he muttered as they neared the group of students at the center of the field. "Besides, I still have to work that afternoon. I'm going to have to be late. I don't want someone to have to deal with that."

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you," she teased as she skipped forward to meet their friends.

"Finally," Revali drawled as they stepped up to the group. "Take your sweet time?"

"Yes. It was a lovely walk." Link smiled innocently. Despite weeks of working together on their group project Link couldn't get used to the boy's snarky attitude. He constantly acted like he was better than everyone around him and that they should know it.

The tall boy rolled his eyes and looked away. He raised his hand into the air. "Team captain."

"And me," Daruk boomed as he pushed forward, a large grin plastered on his face. One by one the two boys selected their teams. Link was pleased to find himself on Daruk's team. After spending hours cleaning out stalls he was not in the mood to deal with Revali's criticisms and they were sure to be plentiful.

Daruk gathered Link, Malon, Sidon, Karane, Karson, Ruto, Yunobo, Teba, and Buliara around him. They huddled close, keeping their voices to a whisper as they discussed their best strategy.

"Alright, we need to keep an eye out for Revali and Urbosa. They are both athletic and fast!" Daruk whispered harshly, taking care to look each of them in the eye, driving his point home.

"We shouldn't have to worry too much about Mipha," Sidon chuckled. "She's a force to be reckoned with in the water, but here she's like a fish on dry land."

"Good," Daruk nodded. "Anyone have any ideas on Zelda?"

Link glanced over his shoulder at the other group. Zelda stood arm in arm with Mipha and Urbosa as they too huddled close in discussion. Her hair was tied back in tight ponytail and she wore a blue Hylian Hall tank over a pair of black yoga pants. Unlike Malon, she seemed unaffected by the afternoon's cool air.

Link's head snapped back down at the silence that seemed to be drawn out.

"No one?" Daruk asked in surprise.

"She doesn't play on any of the school teams," Ruto muttered.

Everyone else shook their heads in response.

"I'm honestly surprised she's even participating tonight," Karane said with a shrug.

"Well, then we best keep an eye on her," Daruk decided. "We can't afford any surprises. So here's my plan…" In an extra hushed tone Daruk laid out his master plan. Link had to admire the boy's spirit and sheer determination. Pleased with his ideas, Daruk put his hand into the center of their huddle. "I'm not letting Revali win again! Hands in!" He roared.

Link grinned and added his hand to the pile.

"One, two, three, go team!"

Link jogged across the soccer field they were borrowing, taking care to stay on his side of the center line. He and Yunobo flanked Daruk who set himself up right in the center, where he could glare directly into Revali's eyes. Ruto and Sidon stood back by the net where they could guard the flag zone.

According to the agreed upon rules, if a member of the other team could cross the enemy zone and make it into the net without being touched, they were safe until they stepped back over the white line. But if someone touched them on the field they would be placed in the "jail," which was located to the left of each net. They would be trapped there until a member of their team touched someone in the jail. One person set free meant everyone in jail could head back to their side unimpeded. But they had to cross back to their side before they could go back into enemy territory. The most important aspect of the game though was the flag. Grab the enemy flag and get back to your side. It was that simple. At least, it was supposed to be.

Link looked back from the net and found Zelda standing in front of him, just on the other side of the line. She grinned and waved her fingers at him.

"You ready?" She teased, eyeing him carefully under an arched eyebrow. She crouched down, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet.

Please with her enthusiasm, Link grinned. "Let's do this." He glanced over at Daruk and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Ref?" Daruk called, his eyes never leaving Revali.

Fledge stood on the edge of the field, his hand raised. "Everybody ready?" At the nods and cheers, he dropped his hand in a swift motion and yelled, "Go!"

At the sound of Zelda's cry of pain, Link's head whipped around to find her standing before him as though nothing was wrong. She was even grinning wildly. In his peripheral, Link saw two streaks go racing by. He turned and found more than half of his team, staring at Zelda in confusion as Revali and Urbosa raced across the field behind them. He groaned and turned to run after Revali, the closer of the two.

"Distraction," he yelled as he barrelled forward. Revali was already halfway to the net with only Sidon and Ruto in his way. He took a moment to glance across the field to see where Urbosa was. Thankfully Karane and Buliara had blocked her path and forced her back to her side.

Link dug his feet into the soft grass and sprinted forward. Revali raced almost right into Ruto's arms before he quickly spun to the side and dodged her outstretched arms. She bellowed in frustration as her fingertips met only air. Link had heard that his soccer skills were legendary at the school, but it was another thing to see his moves in action. He dodged and switched directions with pure ease. It was like watching a leaf on a breeze, drifting here and there, wherever the wind took him.

As Sidon jumped in his path, Revali laughed and ducked left, right into Link's outstretched hand. Each time he dove out of the way, he seemed to favor moving to the left. Link had simply anticipated his move.

"Gotcha!" Link cheered. He high-fived Sidon as Revali stomped off to the jail.

"Behind you!" Sidon yelled in alarm.

Link blinked in surprise as a yellow and blue streak raced past him. Zelda ran into the net and picked up the flag. She took a moment to perform a small victory dance under the net.

He could hear Mipha from her side of the field cheering. Zelda arched another delicate blonde eyebrow at him as she waved the flag.

"You can't stay in there forever," he told her.

"Maybe I'll just fake another injury," she taunted.

Link laughed. "I won't fall for that again." Ignoring all the yells and laughing coming from the field behind him, Link watched her, waiting for her to make her move. A handful of times she faked darting to the side, but every time he met her movement with a quick step of his own, blocking her hopeful path of escape. She stayed light on her feet as she danced around the net, keeping him on edge. She had tricked him once. It couldn't...it _wouldn't_ happen again.

Seeing that he had her well and truly trapped, she seemed to relax and accept her fate. She leaned her side against the goal's post and crossed her arms over her chest, the flag hanging in front of her.

"So how has your...punishment been going?" She asked politely.

He blinked at her in confusion. "Small talk? Really? Now?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't appear that either of us are going anywhere. Would you rather I ask about Impa's project?"

Link actually laughed and raised his hands in defeat. "God no! Working at the stable has been fine. Just tiring."

Zelda nodded. "Good. Only a few more days right?"

"Yeah, last day is this Friday."

"The day of the dance…" she said with a smile.

"Yeah. Are you...going?" He asked curiously.

Zelda shrugged. "Maybe. I haven't decided honestly. It's the same thing every year and I'm not sure if I'm really looking forward to dodging Groose all night."

Link smiled at that. Groose sure was persistent little shit. Well...not little. The boy was a whole head taller than him. But somehow calling him a little shit just seemed to fit. "You could always go with someone," he suggested. "Then he'd almost have to back off. Even Groose would have to know he was beat if you showed up with someone else."

"Like a date?" She asked with an arched a brow.

"Yeah, like a date."

A slow smirk spread across her face. "Are you asking me out, Mister Smith."

Link stepped back in surprise, his eyes wide. "What? No!" He just about yelped. "I mean...no," he coughed getting his voice back under control. "I just was saying that it would keep Groose away. Take anyone. Besides I'm not even sure if I'm going."

Zelda laughed and this time it was her turn to raise her hands in innocence. "Don't like dances either?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I've never been to one."

"Never?" Zelda looked at him with an odd expression, like she wanted to say more, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Never had the opportunity," he explained. "It's not like I'm opposed to the idea of dancing. I just haven't had the chance to go."

"Well, then you should definitely go on Friday. It is quite the experience. And in all honesty Hyrule High outdoes itself on dances. Lots of decorations," she explained. "Plus, they hire well known DJs. It's much more elaborate than a typical high school's dance."

Link nodded thoughtfully. "Sounds fun. But I don't have a suit."

She shrugged. "You don't really need one. The girls do it up with dresses but most guys skip the suits and go with dress pants and a button up shirt. Some even go in jeans."

"Well, maybe—" Link cried out as a shoulder slammed into his back. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled as he caught himself on his hands. His knees hit the ground hard.

"Jail, Revali!" Daruk hollered. Link heard a sardonic laugh next to him. He jumped up to find the tall boy laughing and walking into the jail zone.

"Link! Zelda!"

Link spun and found the girl racing out of the net, high tailing it for her team's side of the field. She easily dodged his team as they attempted to intercept her. Link ran after her, knowing his longer legs would help him catch her. His chest screamed with the exertion but he wouldn't lose. He had time to breathe later.

Daruk jumped in front of her, hoping his sheer size would intimidate her and cause her to stop, but Zelda just spun and slipped under his outstretched arms. Link groaned and continued after her.

She was so close. Just another arm's length away. He could almost touch her hair as it trailed behind her, the blonde glinting in the sunlight.

Digging in his heels Link lunged forward and grabbed her around the waist. He allowed momentum to pull them to the ground. Careful not to crush her, Link spun mid air and landed them with him on his back. Zelda scowled and moved to push herself away. Link instantly released his grip on her waist and allowed her to sit up.

"Gotcha," he grinned as he sat up next to her.

Zelda looked around before turning to him with a large grin on her face. "Nice try. But the jail zone is that way," she said, motioning behind her.

Link's brow furrowed as he glanced around in confusion. They were just barely on the wrong side of the white line. His feet were still on his team's side.

"Shit."

Zelda laughed and stood up. She leaned down and offered him a helping hand. Link grabbed it, standing up next to her and brushing off his pants.

"You were close," she offered, still grinning ear to ear.

Link groaned and nodded. He knew Revali had shoved him on purpose. He thought he could keep them from gaining a point if he watched her closely, so instead they sent someone else to sneak up on him. Plus, with her talking she kept him distracted from everything behind him. It was a good plan, he had to admit.

"Next time," he warned before he trotted off down the field for the jail.

The game continued for close to an hour and a half before everyone was significantly exhausted. Plus, with the sun going down it was getting hard to see and everyone's stomachs were growling quite loudly. In the end, Revali's team won three to two. Zelda and Revali had each scored a point. Surprisingly though the last point was from Mipha. Unlike what Sidon had said she was small but she moved quickly and quietly. No one even noticed her until she was half back to their side.

"Alright, to the cafeteria!" Malon called out excitedly, skipping happily across the fields. Everyone cheered and followed after her. Link held back as he gathered his bag from the sidelines.

"Not going to dinner?" Zelda asked as she picked up her own bag.

He shook his head. "I don't have time. Too much homework. I'll just heat up some ramen in the lounge microwave," he said with a shrug.

She nodded. "Ok. Well, see you later." She took off across the field with a wave.

After a quick shower, where he kept his towel over the shower bar, where he could keep an eye on it the whole time, Link settled down at his desk with a small bowl of instant ramen. After completing thirty pre-calculus equations for Horwell, writing a current events article for Impa, and starting an essay on the element Argon for Bludo, Link blearily rubbed his eyes, willing himself to focus. The work at the stables left him so exhausted.

Link jumped slightly at the knock on his door. He saved the document on his laptop and stood up to answer the door. He pulled it open slightly to find Zelda standing before him with a plate of food that included, an apple, a piece of chocolate cake, and couple chicken tenders.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "I've had plenty of nights on ramen and I know it's not filling. I didn't know what you'd want exactly so I brought you three choices," she said, holding up the plate. "Good nutrition, dessert, and protein."

Link chuckled. "Thanks. That all looks great honestly."

Zelda handed the plate over. "Glad I could help." She turned to leave, but stopped just a couple steps away. She glanced over her shoulder. "Hey, save me a dance on Friday, okay?"

Link's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, um, yeah, sure."

Zelda smiled and left him standing in his doorway feeling like a fool with a plate of food.

* * *

 _A.N. Next chapter is the dance!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A.N. I told you it'd be out soon! I'm very excited about this chapter and the few following! Time to dance!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

* * *

"Link! Hurry up!"

Link raced across the hallway in his towel. "Just go ahead without me!" He yelled down the hall to Malon. She and Beedle were both dressed and ready to go to the dance. After his shift had ended he had raced back to the dorms and had just jumped out of the shower.

Malon was impatiently tapping her foot into the blue carpeting. She glanced at her watch for the twentieth time.

Link rushed into his room and stuck his head back out. He waved them on. "Just go! I'm gonna need a few minutes. I'll meet you there!"

Malon huffed and grabbed Beedle's hand. "Alright, fine! But don't take too long," she warned. "Come on, Beedle."

Link rolled his eyes and ducked back into his room. After making sure the door was locked he grabbed the towel from around his waist and used it to rub his damp hair, trying to dry it quickly. He opened the closet door and peered inside, hoping that there would suddenly be more clothes in there.

With his small budget from Kakariko he had only managed to gather enough clothes to last him a couple weeks if he did no laundry in that time. A handful of t-shirts, long sleeves, and sweaters and only a few pairs of jeans. Link sighed and grabbed the only button up that he owned. It was a well-loved forest green button up with tan buttons and white stitching. He tossed the shirt and his towel onto his bed before digging out a plain white undershirt. He grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and pulled them on, settling the elastic around his waist.

Link dug into the bottom of the closet and pulled out his two pairs of clean jeans. Dress pants had cost the same as three pairs so he hadn't bothered to purchase a pair for school, figuring that he wouldn't need them anyways. Go figure…Link rolled his eyes. Blue or black? He sighed and chucked the blue denim back into the closet. He pulled on the pants and shirts.

Watching himself in the mirror, Link quickly buttoned the green shirt and attempted to soothe down his wild hair. Thinking he looked decent he dropped his hands and gave himself a shrug. Good enough.

Link turned to his desk and picked up the tie that Beedle had lent to him for the evening. It was plain black thin silk tie, which Malon had insisted would look great with his shirt. He opened his computer to the tab that he had saved earlier in the day, pulling up the YouTube video "How to Tie a Tie." He threw the tie around his neck and tried to follow the guy as he walked him through the process step by step. It took his four tries but after inspecting it in the mirror Link was pleased with the outcome. He adjusted his collar and patted his hair down one last time before he slipped on his black sneakers and stepped out into the hallway.

The dance was being held in the fitness center on the first floor. The student council had swarmed the place the moment their fencing class had ended, eagerly pushing all the equipment to the side and into closets. Link had seen multiple boxes and buckets full of streamer and balloons.

As he hurried across the fields he was surprised to find that he felt butterflies fluttering about in stomach. The idea of being nervous over a dance made him want to laugh.

 _Save me a dance on Friday, okay?_

Link shook his head, trying to make the image of Zelda holding a plate of food disappear.

"Hey, Link!"

Great, now he was even hearing her voice. It's not like—

"Link! Hold up!

Link stopped and turned, finding Zelda hurrying down the walkway to him. Each click of her high heels ringing in the air around him. Her white cocktail dress flared out around her as she ran up. A small turquoise purse hung over one shoulder.

Link looked away to keep his eyes off the the skin of her heaving chest that peaked over the strapless neckline of her dress. Zelda let out a puff of air as she placed a hand over her chest.

"Making a girl chase you? How arrogant of you, Mr. Smith," she teased. "You clean up well though," she told him as she glanced at his shirt.

Link rolled his eyes. "Thanks, and sorry. I didn't hear you at first. Lost in thought."

Zelda laughed. "Trying to fashionably late?"

"Of course," he said. "And you?"

"Can't make an entrance if you arrive before everyone else," she grinned. "But honestly I just couldn't find the belt," she said, motioning to her waist. Her dress was cinched just under her bust by a thick gold belt that had an inlaid pattern of alternating triangular turquoise stones. In the center of the belt was a circular pendant with the Sheikah symbol of the Triforce.

"The Triforce? Really?"

Zelda laughed. "I hoped you'd notice! I ordered it a few years ago and it's one of my favorite things. It is modeled after one on a Sheikah priestess in an ancient painting." She leaned in and said in a stage whisper, "It's not real gold though. Don't tell anyone."

Link rolled his eyes. "Come on. Malon's going to be pissed that we are as late as we are." He held out his arm to her.

She instantly wrapped her arm around his. "Lead the way."

He purposefully kept his steps short to accommodate her heels. One glance down showed him that she was balancing on at least three inches of stiletto. But he had to admit that the shoes were quite interesting. They were a dark brown leather that traced back and forth across her foot and up her leg, in the...he raked his brain trying to remember the term. Saria had showed something similar to him once in a magazine. Trojan style? No. Gladiator! That was it. The gladiator heels traced all the way up her shin, stopping just before her knee.

"Are you going to be able to wear those all night?" He asked with a nod of his head to her shoes.

Zelda grinned. "No, but no one really expects girls to. We wear them long enough to make an impression and then we take them off before we want to saw our own feet off."

Link chuckled. "Seems a waste."

She shrugged in response.

As they neared the gym the thumping sound of the DJs bass slowly grew louder. Every now and then the sound of cheers rang out into the night air. Link led her up to the main door. He stepped away and opened the door for her, motioning her in.

With a shake of her head, she grabbed his arm again. Leaning in close so that he could hear her over the loud music she said, "Don't think you're getting away from me already. You promised me a dance!"

Link shook his head and led her through the doorway. His eyes widened in amazement at the sight before him. He could hardly believe it was the same gym. The student council had really outdone themselves. Long strips of streamers crisscrossed overhead tied to the railings of the second floor. Balloons littered the floor and lasers lit up the walls as they twirled around to the beat of the music.

The DJ was situated on a raised platform at the end of the room by the lockers. Four large speakers surrounded him and released a steady stream of overly loud music.

Students filled the floor, dancing and standing in groups as they laughed, drank, and ate the snacks.

"Wow," he muttered as drew to a stop, glad that the music covered his surprise a little. He glanced around, trying to take it all in.

"Cool, right?" Zelda said loudly in his ear.

He just nodded. He found Malon deep in the crowd, dancing with Beedle. Link grinned at the sight. He was happy for his friends.

Turning he found Groose standing at the snack table, watching him like a hawk eyeing prey. Cawlin and Strich flanked him, but they were too busy digging into the free food. Groose's eyes narrowed as he watched the pair closely. Link raised his head in challenge. He watched as Groose slammed his cup down on the table and stormed into the crowd, Strich and Cawlin frantically chasing after him.

"Good job," Zelda laughed.

Link glanced down at her and found her grinning at the snack table.

"You planned this," he accused in surprise.

She shrugged. "You're the one that told me not to come alone. But don't worry. I'm not holding you to any date obligations. Just one dance. I think there are plenty of other girls who would like a dance with you," she teased. "One short redhead specifically." She nodded to the left where Mipha stood, supposedly listening to her younger brother, but her attention definitely seemed focus on the two of them.

Link nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed that."

"Not interested?" She asked curiously.

He made a noncommittal sound. Zelda rolled her eyes in response.

"So what now?" He asked as he eyed the swaying crowd before them like an enemy, trying to assess his best plan of attack.

Zelda laughed. "Now we dance. Come on!" As she moved to lead him onto the floor and tall figure stepped in front of them.

"Mr. Smith...Zelda," he purred as he reached for her free hand. Zelda quickly pulled her hand away and placed in the crook of Link's arm.

"Mr. Ganon," Link acknowledged the other man tightly, his eyes narrowing as he all but glared at the man before them. He could feel Zelda's hands tighten on his arms, her nails digging through his shirt. She held onto him stiffly.

Ganon grinned down at her, completely oblivious or uncaring about her obvious discomfort under his gaze. "Zelda, my dear, you look absolutely lovely this evening."

She shifted anxiously next to him. "Thank you, sir," she said politely. "Are you chaperoning tonight?"

Ganon nodded. "Yes. It is nice to see all the students out having fun. I hear you have your group working hard on Impa's project this year."

Impa's project again? Link rolled his eyes. He was glad that Sheik had warned him about Ganon's intentions, but he was starting to think that he would have figured it out on his own soon. This man was not one for subtlety.

Link cut in before Zelda could say anything. "It has been a tough project but it's nothing we can't handle under our great leader's supervision."

Ganon's mouth grew into a tight line as turned his attention to Link. His sharp eyes met Link's narrowed eyes. The two men stared at each other for a long moment before Zelda tugged on his arm.

"Can we dance now?" She asked him sweetly, purposefully ignoring the tall man in front of them.

"Of course. Excuse me, Mr. Ganon." Link quickly stepped around the man and led her onto the dance floor. He weaved his way through the thick throng of students, pulling her deeper and deeper into the crowd. Finally feeling safe at the center of the dance floor, Link looked down and found that he had her hand firmly gripped in his. He quickly dropped it and turned to face her. Her eyes were a bit unfocused and she had her lips sucked in between her teeth. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, as though trying to clear it. "Yes. Thanks for that. I hate that man."

Link laughed. "Me too."

Zelda looked around at the dancing students who twirled around their still forms. One of the year's top pop hits blared out of the DJ's speakers. Students swayed and raised their hands to the beat as the music took over them. Zelda smiled when she turned her attention back to him. "Ready for that dance?"

As he extended his hand to her, the song abruptly ended. Link's hand paused as students around him cheered. Over the roar of the crowd came a soft lilting voice that spun a gentle tune. Couples near him pulled each other close, swaying to the new slow beat.

Link swallowed a lump in his throat and watched as she took hold of his hand. He tried to wipe the panic off of his face but he knew he was failing.

Zelda moved their hands out to the side. "Other hand around my back just above my waist," she instructed as she stepped closer to him and placed her other hand on his shoulder.

Link carefully placed his hand in the low of her back, feeling the rough fabric of the dress' chiffon layer. She gave him a reassuring smile. Thankful for his height, Link stared over her head at the dancing couples closest to them. The boys confidently held the girls in their arms, leading them through the dance. Many just swayed or took small steps, keeping them in the same general place.

Figuring he could do that much at least, Link took a tiny step forward and was pleased that she followed his lead and took a step back. Slowly at first they moved in a small circle. Each time he moved, she followed. As the music filled his head he felt himself relaxing and their pace sped up to match the beat of the song.

Feeling braver, he glanced down and found her already watching him.

"What?" He asked curiously.

She smiled. "Nothing. Just having fun."

"Good." He saw a boy behind her twirl his partner under his raised hand. "Want to try something a bit harder?"

She chuckled. "Trick up your sleeve, Mr. Smith?"

He rolled his eyes and moved his hand from her back. He lifted his left hand, switching his grip on her palm and slowly spun her in a circle before him. As her back turned away from him again, he swept his hand back into position.

Zelda grinned up at him. "Impressive."

He scuffed and continued to sway them in small circles, but he couldn't stop the small smile that crept onto his face.

As the song drew to a close, Zelda stepped back and released his hand. His palm suddenly felt very cold. With a smirk she dropped into a small curtsy. "Thank you for the dance."

Link laughed. "Thanks for not running screaming when you realized I've never danced before."

"Well, you did wonderfully. That twirl. I mean, come on. That was spectacular."

"Tease all you want," he chided. "I won't let you ruin this night."

Zelda laughed merrily. "I wouldn't dare." She looked past his shoulder and saw Malon waving to her. "Come on. Everyone's over there." Link glanced down as she nonchalantly grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd.

"There you are!" Malon cried as she pulled Zelda into a hug, causing the blonde girl to drop his hand. Link flexed his fingers. "I thought you two weren't going to show up. I was worried you lied to us," she accused Link specifically.

He groaned. "I said I was going to come. So here I am."

"And you look dashing," Malon cheered. "Right, Zelda?" She waggled an eyebrow at the girl.

Zelda laughed and made a show of looking him up and down. "Absolutely stunning," she teased.

Link blushed and turned his back to the laughing girls, taking the time to say hello to Beedle and Sidon. They begrudgingly followed the girls back onto the dance floor moments later. As a hip hop number came on the girls swayed and rocked to the music. No one was really dancing with anyone in particular. Rather they danced as a whole group, each individually feeling the music.

Link rocked awkwardly to the song he had never heard before, unsure of what to do with his hands or where he should be looking. He glanced to the side and found Beedle looking just as uncomfortable. The boy met his gaze, his eyes all but begging for the misery to end.

"Drinks?"

"Oh god, yes!"

They practically bolted from the dance floor. They laughed as they stood by the snack bar, which was surrounded by boys.

For almost two hours the boys went back and forth from the dance floor to the snack table. Each time the girls would make them dance, they would eventually bolt for the safety of the snacks until they were dragged back. During the slow dances that the DJ scattered throughout the electronic and hip hop songs Link danced with Mipha, Ruto and even one with Malon, when Beedle was nowhere to be found. Each of the girls was gracious about his lack of skill on the dance floor.

Ruto led him through a spicy salsa song as Revali stood on the sidelines glaring. He was quite sure that she only danced with him to annoy the other boy. But Link was happy for her enthusiastic teaching and light-heartedness as he stumbled through the moves.

Malon and Mipha led the whole group through a choreographed number that most of the girls in the gym knew by heart. It was fairly simple as long as he made a point to listen to the song's instructions.

Overall, the dance wasn't half as bad as he had expected. He found himself actually having fun and enjoying the atmosphere, despite realizing he would probably be deaf the next day.

As a song ended, Link slipped out of Malon's grip. When the next song's bass started to thump through the room he mouthed the word 'bathroom' at her and forced his way through the crowd.

Link casually tossed the damp crumpled paper towel into the trash can and pushed the door to the bathroom open. He paused and blinked in surprise as a flash of white and yellow raced past him. He watched, confused, as she slammed into the door and disappeared into the night.

"Zelda?" He whispered in puzzlement. Had she been crying? He looked down the hallway and found Ganon stepping out of the shadows, a satisfied smirk on his tanned face.

Rage flowed through him as he glared at the man. Without hesitating he turned away from him and bolted after Zelda.

He did not have time to deal with Ganon. He needed to find her and make sure that she was alright, that he hadn't hurt her. A smaller voice in the back of his head asked him what he could even do to the assistant dean and head of the board of trustees. Link pushed that thought down and focused on darkness around him.

He ran down the path headed to Hylian Hall, figuring she would have headed back for her room. He called out her name a few times, but heard nothing in response. Link slowed his speed as he neared the building, surprised he hadn't seen her yet. Glancing around, he stopped dead at the sight of a flicker of white disappearing into the dark forest.

Link groaned and turned to follow her. He called out again, but she didn't stop. He raced after her, dodging trees and hidden roots in the darkness. Each time he thought he had finally lost her, a glimpse of white would catch in his peripheral.

Deeper and deeper into the woods they ran. By the time she finally stopped, his breath was coming ragged and hard. He found her kneeling in front of a large tree, her arms wrapped around her stomach as she bent over knees, her purse casually tossed to the side.

He approached slowly, afraid to startle her. "Zel?" He took another tentative step. "Zelda?"

He lurched back as her sharp gaze rose to meet his. He had not expected anger. Her eyes were deadly, but that didn't stop the tears that cascaded down her cheeks.

"What?" She snapped. "What do you want?"

"I…" He hesitated, unsure of what to say. "I was worried. I saw Ganon…"

Zelda unfolded herself and rose to her feet. She wrapped her arms back around herself, almost like giving the comfort of a hug to her own body. She trembled.

"I'm fine," she muttered.

"Zelda, please." He stepped forward and reached out for her.

"Don't," she whispered as she stepped away from him.

Link dropped his hand instantly. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Zel—"

"It's nothing, Link! Just drop it!"

Link watched her in concern. She was obviously hurting. Even in class when she had snapped at him and the others about the project, he had never seen this level of anger...or rather hatred from her.

"If...if he hurt you, we can…"

"We can, what?" She barked in bitter laughter. "What can I possibly do to the man that controls this school? Who would believe me if I told them the head of the board of trustees pushed me into a wall and felt me up? That he sexually harassed me, the daughter of the dean?" She scoffed and turned away from him. "No one would believe me."

"We have to tell someone," he insisted.

"Why? So they can look at me with pity just like you are? No thanks!"

Link's shoulders slumped. "It's not pity. It's worry that you are hurting. I just want to help."

"Then go away!" She snapped.

He shook his head. "I can't." He couldn't leave her in the middle of the forest in the middle of the night. Not after what just happened.

As she glared at the dark forest floor Link stepped up and pulled her into a hug. She was as stiff as a board and she was freezing. Her skin was like an icicle. It hurt to touch but he held on, pulling her closer.

"Thirty seconds," he whispered.

There was a pause before curiosity won out. "What?" She asked tightly into his chest.

"They say that after just twenty seconds of hugging someone your body starts to create oxytocin, helping you relax and feel better."

"That's stupid," she muttered, but she didn't pull away. She paused again before asking, "Why thirty seconds then?"

"Just in case," he said casually with a shrug. He counted slowly in his head. He couldn't help but smile as she finally sighed and leaned her head into his chest. Thirty seconds. He gently released her. "Better?"

"I still want to kill him," she mumbled but he could tell she looked more relaxed.

"Good. We can plot how on the way back."

Zelda gave him a small smile.

"Come on," he said as he offered his hand. "It's freezing out here."

This time she actually laughed. "Hey, I'm the one wearing a dress without sleeves and no pants. Aren't you as the gentleman supposed to offer me your jacket?"

He shrugged and gave her a wink. "Too bad I'm not wearing one."

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, poor planning on your part." She grabbed onto his hand, but when he turned to start walking he was surprised when he felt her tug back. He glanced over his shoulder and found her staring into the darkness.

"What is it?" He asked quietly.

"I...I don't know. Come here." She pulled him over to where she stood. She raised a hand and pointed ahead of her. "Look...over there. Do you see—"

"An orange light? Yeah," he said softly. "Weird. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Let's go look!" She said excitedly.

He was pleased that her mood seemed to have lifted but this seemed like a bad idea. "What? Look? Zel, I don't think—"

"Oh, come on. We'll never find this spot again in the daylight. We'll be quiet and careful," she assured him.

Link looked at her, feeling uneasy about this plan. He did not know why but everything was telling him to turn and leave, to go back to their dorms and forget the light. The light! The light he saw from the roof with Sheik! Was it the same source?

Before he could gather a good argument, Zelda, who already had his hand, pulled him along after her. She moved as quietly as she could, but in the darkness it was hard to avoid sticks and leaves. Link felt like they were moving as quietly as a herd of elephants. He whispered a silent prayer as they grew closer. The light disappeared but they continued to head in the same general direction. Link had gracefully moved in front of her, preferring that he was in the lead in case something did go wrong.

He stopped as they neared a large looming black shape.

"What is it?" She whispered next to him.

"It's stone." He reached out a hand and ran it over the rough surface. "It seems to continue in each direction," he said, looking left and right.

Zelda glanced up and sucked her breath in surprise. "Look up," she insisted.

A few feet over their heads they could see an outcropping of rock illuminated in a soft orange light. Link watched in shock as Zelda began to scale the side of the rock face. He scrambled up after her.

They both paused and cautiously peered over the edge. He heard her soft exclamation next to him. Inside the rock was a large cave, but what sat in the center was what really amazed him. It was large structure with odd markings and swirls that covered most of it, which glowed bright orange.

"What is it?" He muttered.

"It's a shrine…" she whispered in awe.


	14. Chapter 14

_A.N. I have no good excuse. Just life getting in the way and the usual amount of procrastination. I'm so sorry this is so late! But the moment this is posted I am going to start Chapter 15. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

* * *

"A what?"

Zelda scrambled further up the rock until she could swing a leg over the opening. The fit was tight, but she easily slid through the gap and dropped into the cave, disappearing from his view.

"Zelda, wait!" He shouted in exasperation as he raced after her. He swore as his fingernails dug hastily into the rough stone. He landed softly on the cave's floor despite his haste. Remaining in a crouched position, he gave the room a suspicious sweep of his eyes. The air there felt stale and still. The goosebumps from the cold autumn night disappeared as unsettling warmth seemed to drape over his shoulders. Link stretched up slowly, his fingers twitching at his side.

Zelda was dancing around the 'shrine,' snapping picture after picture with her phone, all while muttering excitedly to herself.

Glad to find her safe, Link took a moment to look over the structure. It was huge. At least five times his height. It appeared to be made out of thick solid gray stone. In what he assumed was the front was a large semi circular flat piece with a step up to it, almost like a landing. Then the structure rose up in shape similar to a cone with a flat tip. Where the cone met the landing was an arched area with darker stone in what appeared to be slates with runes carved into it. Maybe an opening? Around the arch was raised tan stone that swirled in a random pattern. In the recesses of the tan stone it glowed bright orange.

"It's glowing!" She called over to him excitedly. "Maybe it's a natural bioluminescent organism. But if it is in organism why do they remain in just these areas. Bugs would just fly or crawl away eventually. Maybe it's a stone that naturally gives off the glow. I've never heard of a stone that glow but maybe...I mean there's one that glows under ultraviolet light…" Her eyes trailed up to the ceiling. Link followed her gaze but only saw more stone. She shook her head. "Or maybe there is an internal power source and these are just electronically powered lights—"

"Zel, please, calm down," he cautioned as he watched her dart around the shrine. "We don't even know what this is or where exactly we are." He sighed and quickly followed after her as she disappeared around the back of the shrine. As he rounded the side, she was nowhere to be seen. "Zelda!"

"We do know what it is!" She cheered behind him, causing him to almost jump out of his skin. Another long sigh escaped his lips as he willed his nerves to calm down. He turned to face her, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"It _is_ a shrine!"

He rolled his eyes. His fingers reached up and tugged on his tie, suddenly feeling as though the small piece of silk was strangling him. "How can we assume it's a shrine?" He asked in frustration. "For all we know it's just a statue or someone's really odd art project," he told her as he let the tie hang loose around his neck.

Zelda huffed and dug into her purse, her actions a bit frantic.

Link blinked in surprise as the Sheikah Slate was waved in his face. "We have a matching picture," she shot back at him. Her voice was filled with annoyance. She lowered the tablet and quickly pulled up one of the stored images. Once again the slate filled his vision. "See!"

An image of a lush green forest and a large stone structure that glowed orange lit the screen.

Link gently pressed down on the top of the tablet, forcing her to lower it so that he could look directly into her big blue eyes, which seemed to dance in her excitement. "I agree that they are a similar structure," he said slowly, meeting her gaze directly.

"Like I said! A shrine!"

He chuckled and raised a hand, asking her to wait. "No. We found that part that mentioned the tablet opening a shrine and we have this picture but you are just assuming that this is a shrine. This could be a glorified outhouse! We need to think this through," he cautioned. "It's the middle of the night and we have no idea what this is!"

Zelda nodded but never dropped her grin.

Link watched her grin never falter. "What?" He finally snapped.

"We can easily test this," she said simply. "You said it yourself. If it's a shrine, the tablet can open it."

His brows knit together as he watched her sparkle in delight. "Speaking of which, why do you have the tablet with you right now anyways?" They were at a school dance. Why did she think she would need ancient Sheikah technology at a high school dance?

She laughed as she let her bag drop to the ground. "I've been carrying it with me everywhere since we found it." The look she gave him was almost incredulous. "No way am I letting something like this out of my sight!" She said it like there was no other option, as if leaving it in her room during classes was simply ludicrous.

"Everywhere?"

"Everywhere!"

"You're ridiculous," he pointed out with a shake of his head.

"I prefer dedicated or attentive," she chuckled. She reached down and grabbed his hand. "Come on!" She dragged him across the cave and led him up the steps of the structure. They stopped in the center of an engraved circle with an intricate pattern. "Get your phone. We need to document this!" Ever the perfect historian. He rolled his eyes.

Link took a moment to unbutton his cuffs and roll up his sleeves. He also undid the top two buttons of his dress shirt, but left the tie hanging loosely. As instructed he pulled out his phone and opened the camera. "Ready."

Zelda held up the tablet dramatically. Her finger hovered over the screen. Link glanced around and back to her as she held her pose for a few seconds.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked curiously.

She glanced over her shoulder sheepishly. "Well...I don't really know how to open it. It's not like there's an 'open shrine' button."

Link chuckled and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He stepped up and looked over her shoulder at the tablet in her hands. With only a couple of inches between his chest and her back, he watched as his breath moved a strand of hair near her neck. He shook his head and looked back to the tablet.

"Did it do anything as you walked up?"

She quietly shook her head.

"Hmm...maybe…"

She turned slowly to look up at him. She leaned away slightly, a soft pink rising to her cheeks. "What?"

"Can I see it?" He stepped around her and held out a hand. Uncharacteristically she quietly handed over the tablet. He glanced up and found her actively avoiding his gaze. Confused, Link looked down at the tablet before looking up at the structure again.

This time he noticed what looked like a pedestal in front of what he was assuming was an entrance. He walked up to it, noting the angled top with another orange glowing etching around the edges and circle about the size of his palm in the center that also glowed. The tablet buzzed in his hand as he got within two feet.

"Zelda!"

She was at his side before he blinked, her eyes wide as she watched the tablet vibrate again. She reached out slowly and placed her hand on the tablet. Her eyes widened further as she felt the buzz.

"Hold on a second!" She quickly opened the camera app on her phone, hit record, and gave him a nod.

Acting on instinct, Link stepped up to the pedestal. The vibration grew more insistent. He lowered the tablet to the surface. A soft chime filled the air around them as the orange etchings on the pedestal flashed and began to glow blue. He heard Zelda gasp behind him and turned to find the large circular pattern on the floor of the landing also change to blue.

At a groaning sound and the shake of the shrine beneath their feet, the two spun to face the entrance. Each slate split in the center and as if it was on hinges they spun one at a time inwards, leaving the large archway open, revealing a small space behind it.

"Look!" Zelda spun with her phone, watching in awe as all of the orange on the sides of the shrine began to change to blue. Over the archway a large Sheikah symbol began to glow orange.

The silence that followed was deafening. They continued to watch the shrine in silence, each waiting for something else to happen. Finally, Zelda lowered her phone and hit the stop button.

"Incredible," she muttered in awe. Her eyes were wide as she took in the sight before her. "The tablet actually opened it! It has to be a shrine! You have to admit it's a shrine now" She yelled in excitement. She clapped her hands together. "Let's go in!"

That was enough to make him tear his gaze away. "What? No way!"

"We have to!" She grinned at him, her eyes flashing in mischief. "For science!" Her brow furrowed. "Or rather for history!" She chuckled with a raised fist.

Everything within him was screaming that this was a horrible idea—that they needed to stay away, far away. But he did not have a good reason why. He just felt it in his gut. But when he watched her grinning and clapping her hands the uneasy feeling began to drain away, like a bucket that sprung a leak.

Before he could get out another word, Zelda was stepping forward in her high heels right through the archway into the small room. The floor inside was also decorated with a glowing blue pattern. It was a circle that was set into the floor with a glowing blue edge and a glowing Sheikah symbol sat at the center. Zelda stepped right onto the symbol.

Link blinked in surprise as another chime rang out and the blue edge raised blue fumes of smoke around her. Zelda staggered slightly as the circle shook and suddenly began to lower, taking her with it.

"Link!"

He heard the sudden fear in her voice. The tablet slipped out of his hands and clattered across the landing.

Link raced across the stone. As her head disappeared below the level of the floor, he caught sight of her eyes wide in worry. Like a baseball player skidding into homebase, he slid across the small space and dropped through the hole, landing painfully on the descending platform next to her. He groaned as he quickly came to his feet. Zelda instantly latched onto his arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he grabbed onto her upper arms. .

"Yes, thank you. I didn't think you were going to make it."

Link gave her a reassuring smile. "No way was I going to let you come down here alone...wherever here is…" His voice trailed off when the tight tunnel dark stone around them disappeared and revealed a large illuminated room with high ceilings. They held onto each tightly as they descended through the ceiling.

The platform landed gently onto a small raised dais. Link and Zelda held very still as they looked out into the room. The floor was made from large gray slabs of stone, but dark decorative tiles stretched out before them in a strip, leading to an open doorway that showed them a much larger room beyond. The walls were darker stone and were adorned by large sconces that held glowing blue lights.

But what drew his attention were the two large chests that were set on either side of the dark tiled path. They appeared to be made from dark wood with stone edges on the sides. Around the center of the chest wrapped a stripe of glowing orange symbols and a bright glowing circle on the front.

Link looked down as Zelda's fingers finally released his arm. As she took a step forward he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Wait."

She looked back at him, her gaze questioning.

"Just wait, please," he said softly.

Link released her hand and stepped past her. He looked behind the dais they had landed on and then walked the edges of the room, looking up and down as he went, taking note of anything that seemed suspicious. But for all his looking, nothing appeared to worry him. It seemed as though they had landed in an empty room, barring the two large treasure chests.

In the open doorway he looked through into the large room. The other room had even higher ceilings than the room they had entered through. They had to be underground, he figured, based on the size of the rooms and how far the platform had seemed to carry them.

The room had eight large stone pillars, but otherwise appeared to be empty. He turned and quickly made his way back to Zelda. "I think it's safe."

Zelda smiled up at him before taking her phone out again. He waited patiently as she walked the room herself, taking picture after picture. She rattled off more questions than he could count, each seemingly rhetorical, but he did his best to offer suggestions. How did the platform move? Would it also take them back up? Hopefully, his mind screamed at the thought of being trapped underground. How was the room so bright when only two lights were visible? How long had the shrine been there? On and on, she asked and documented her findings.

Eventually she stopped and stood still, staring down at one of the chests. "Should we open them?" She asked him.

Link stepped up to the other chest. "I feel like we have to."

She chuckled. "Me too. I'm glad you agree." She knelt in front of the box, looking horribly out of place in her white dress that was now marred with streaks of dirt. He even saw a couple of leaves sticking to her hem.

Link followed suit in front of the other chest.

"Same time?" She asked him.

He nodded. At the end of her countdown he pushed on the large glowing circle. He heard a soft chime and the sound of gears clanking as the orange disappeared and the engravings began to glow blue, just like the outside of the shrine. The lid popped open. A quick glance to the side revealed Zelda's doing the same.

Link leaned forward to see what was inside. Settled at the bottom of the chest was what he thought of as a rod. It was only about a foot long at the most, with a diameter of about an inch. Like everything in the shrine there were small Sheikah symbols carved into it that glowed orange. As he picked it up he was surprised by the hefty weight of it. About halfway down the rod was a small piece that stuck out the side.

Holding it straight up and down, Link adjusted his grip to wrap his hand around it just below the piece that jutted out. He yelped in surprise as a glowing blue blade with a serrated edge appeared above the rod. He dropped what he now knew to be a hilt in surprise. The blade disappeared as the hilt clattered against the stone floor.

He looked over and found Zelda staring at him in surprise, her mouth hanging open.

"What the hell was that?" She asked in shock as she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

He shook his head. "I have no idea." Carefully he picked up the hilt with both hands on each end. Moving slowly, he adjusted his grip to grab the same spot as before. The blue blade appeared just as before. Link raised his other hand and hesitantly reached out and touched the blade. He was almost shocked that the blade didn't shock or burn his fingertips. It was cold like metal. Hard to the touch. And as his fingertip began to bleed, very sharp.

"Amazing," he whispered. He moved his hand and the blade disappeared. When he replaced it the blade returned. But how? The blade was solid when it was there. How could it just disappear?

"Link! Check this out!" He turned and found Zelda holding up what appeared to be a large round shield. The center was circular and solid, like the hilt, but the majority of the shield resembled the blade, glowing bright blue and having an odd pattern to it. "It does the same thing as that sword."

She shifted her grip behind the shield and the blue disappeared. A moment later it returned. "When I put my arm through the strap and grab the handle it appears! It's incredible."

"Just like the sword," he murmured in confusion. What were these? Why were they just sitting here in chests? How did they work? What were they for? His head began to hurt as questions flooded his mind. This was all simply too much.

He watched as she raised the shield and took a fighting pose. "Take a picture! I'm like an ancient Sheikah warrior!" She laughed, before schooling her features into a sharp glare, trying to look intimidating behind the shield. He thought she looked ridiculous, standing there in her high heels and white cocktail dress, holding up a shield.

Link shook his head, set the sword down, and pulled out his phone. He snapped a quick picture. "Don't warriors need a weapon?" He asked pointedly.

Zelda nodded. "Fine, hand over the sword."  
"Not a chance," he told her as he picked it up again. The blade flashed to life. He lowered his hand to his side, the blade pointing down and out. "It's really sharp." He stepped back and turned to face the wall. With all his strength he raised the sword and swept down quickly at the stone. A large gash appeared and stone crumbled to his feet. He raised the sword again and found that it looked quite unaffected by the abuse.

"Incredible!" She cheered.

"Dangerous," he muttered to himself. The blade disappeared and he dropped the hilt into his pant's pocket. "Come on. Let's check out this other room and get out of here. It's pretty late," he said as he checked his cellphone's time. 12:46am.

Zelda nodded and the shield blinked out. Link led the way as they stepped into the large room. Zelda looked around in awe.

"This room is huge." She snapped a couple pictures before depositing her phone back in her bag. Looking straight ahead, she said, "It looks like the center of the room is a large hole and there may be another room on the other side too." Link followed her gaze and found another doorway of similar size on the opposite wall.

"Come on then."

Suddenly the room shuddered and they watched as large bars fell into place, moving to block the doorway in front of them. They clattered to the floor with a loud bang. At the sound of another rumble, Link and Zelda spun around and found bars falling into place in the doorway they had just come through.

Zelda raced back to the original doorway and grabbed the bars. She tried to shake them, but they didn't budge. She spun back to Link, her eyes glistening with anxiety. "Link."

He looked over her head at the bars. They were made thick steel. He pushed on them with a hand. No movement. "Step back," he told her. As she stepped away, he pulled out the sword. The blade flashed to life. Just as he had done to the wall in the first room, he slashed out at the bars with all his strength. But this time, rather than damaging the bars the sword simply skidded to the side on contact, sparks flying around him. He stared at the bars in surprise. Not even a scratch. The stone wall had crumbled like a stale cookie, but the bars were completely unaffected.

"Link." Her voice was small as she muttered his name. Without looking at her he could tell that she was truly afraid now. They appeared to be trapped in this room, deep underground, in the middle of the forest, where no one knew where they were, in the middle of the night. Link shut his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to steady his own nerves.

The floor began to shake violently, forcing his eyes open and making him grab onto the bars for balance.

"Link!" Zelda grabbed onto his arm tightly as the room shook around them. "What's going on?!"

Link looked around and found a platform rising from the hole in the center of the room. But what truly drew his eyes was what stood in the center of the platform.

"Is that—is that a robot?!" He whispered tightly down to her.

The thing was twice his height and stood on three curved metal legs with clawed feet. Its head was domed and appeared to have one glowing eye. The rest was made of dark metal and had the same orange and blue glowing characters and patterns as everything else in the shrine.

As the platform shuddered to a stop, two hinged arms emerged from the sides of the robot. A blue sword and what looked like an axe sprang to life.

"Link?" Zelda whispered nervously. "What do we do?"

They watched in fear as the domed head turned at the sound of her voice. The single glowing eye seemed to focus right on them.

"Run!"


	15. Chapter 15

_A.N. Quick updated! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

* * *

"Zelda, run!" Link grabbed her arm and pulled hard. They sprinted across the room for the closest pillar, desperately trying to get the thick solid stone between them and the robot that was racing towards them.

Zelda screamed as the stone floor around them exploded, blue smoke rising from the large holes that appeared one after another. Link turned and caught sight of the approaching robot's eye glowing bright blue as bolts shot out, aiming directly at them. It was shooting at them!

Link pulled her quickly behind a pillar,pressing her body between him and the stone, attempting to shield her. His breath hitched as he heard the bolts exploding against the back of the pillar. They huddled together, trying to stay hidden and protect their faces from the flying debris.

"What do we do?" She cried out over the sound of the explosions and the clank of the thing's feet on the hard stone. Her left hand clutched at the front of his dress shirt, her fingers digging painfully into his chest.

What do they do? Why was she asking him? He looked down at her, her face contorted in fear, her eyes wide and her chin trembling. Dirt was smudged across one side of her cheek and a small cut bled lightly just above her left eyebrow. The flying debris, he told himself. Another explosion sounded behind him. What were they going to do? His brain screamed as his heart beat wildly in panic. At another sound of explosion, his eyes snapped open and his vision seemed to focus as his hand touched the hilt in his pocket.

"Get that shield open!" He ordered as he grabbed the hilt tightly. "Hopefully it can hold up against whatever it's shooting us with."

Zelda nodded and fumbled as she tried to get the shield over her arm.

They both screamed as the pillar behind them exploded in a flurry of stone, the force throwing them to the floor in a pile of limbs. Link yelled in pain as his back hit the ground painfully, knocking the wind straight out of his lungs. He gasped for air as he watched the blue axe sweep through the flying stone, slashing sideways through the air, just above them. He could feel the wind that it generated hit the side of his face.

"Shield!" He yelled hoarsely.

Next to him Zelda rolled over, moving closer to him, to where she was also on her back with the shield raced up over their faces and torso.

"Get ready to run," he told her as he reached up and braced his hands against the back of the shield.  
The pair screamed in fear and pain as the robot's sword landed forcefully against the shield. Link's arms pulsed and went numb as he pushed up against the assault. He whispered a silent prayer to the Goddess that the shield held. He honestly hadn't been sure it would.

As the pressure disappeared, Link yelled, "Now!"

They both rolled to either side and jumped to their feet. He watched as Zelda instantly ran for another pillar to their left.

Link jumped back a couple feet, angling to the right, but remained facing the robot. The head swiveled from him to a pillar and back. Link pulled the hilt of the sword out of his pocket and the blade sprang to life, the blue glowing brightly.

"Come on, you asshole!" He yelled to the robot, waving the sword mockingly. He had to divert its attention. Make it forget about Zelda hiding behind the pillar.

It was only a second but Link saw the eye fixate on him, just as it had before with Zelda's voice. It scurried forward, its sword and axe raised to each side. Link jumped to the side as it slashed down with the sword. Link lunged forward with his own blade and was pleased to see the deep gash the blue blade put in the robot's side. Inside the gash he could see a jumble of wires and gears humming. He jumped back as the axe swung out to meet him.

He gasped as the axe's blade gripped the front of his dress shirt, tearing a large strip through the fabric. As he stumbled back his left hand raised to pat his stomach, surprised to find that his guts weren't spilling out onto the floor and that his hand was not covered in blood. If he had been an inch closer, that blade would have cut right through him.

Link took another hasty step back and the axe swung back in the other direction. He raised his sword to meet the axe, knowing he wasn't far enough away to dodge again. The blades met with a loud ring. Sparks flew around them as both weapons sprang back from the impact.

As the robot's sword swept in, Link sidestepped and went on the offensive. He managed to land two blows before the axe forced him back again. He was ready for the second sweep that time. He ducked under the blade and stabbed forward. Before he could make contact the robot leapt backward, landing almost twenty feet away.

Link stayed where he was, keeping his guard up, unsure what the robot's next move would be. The head twitched slightly and the eye began to glow blue. Realizing too late what was about to happen, Link cursed. He turned to run for cover as the first blue bolt shot forward. He fell to the ground painfully as a bolt ripped into his side. He screamed as the skin on his side seemed to sizzle and boil. His vision went white as he dropped to his knees, banging painfully against the stone. He braced himself for the next hit. But it never came.

He opened his eyes and found Zelda crouching in front of him, holding the shield up. Bolt after bolt hit the shield. She grit her teeth and braced against the attack, cringing at each hit.

"What are you doing?" He snapped as he moved to brace his hands against the shield again, trying to help.

"Saving your ass!" She bit back, not bothering to look at him.

Link growled in annoyance. "Get back behind the pillar!"

"No!"

As the bolts ceased Zelda glanced around the side of the shield and found the robot racing for them again. "It's coming back!" She yelled.

Link jumped out from behind the shield. As the robot's axe swept across he darted to the side, landing two more hits against it. He heard the sound of the axe slam against the shield. The glance he sent back at her caused him to be a second too slow as the sword swept down. The blade grazed his thigh, causing him to stumble.

"Link!"

The axe clattered off of the shield that suddenly appeared next to him. Zelda cried out in pain as the back of the shield slammed into her shoulder. Finding her just dazed from the blow, Link took the opportunity to slash one of the exposed legs. The metal crumbled against the blade, effectively severing one of its three legs. The robot swayed as it fought to keep its balance.

Link and Zelda jumped back. "Thanks," he muttered as he swept a pool of sweat from his brow. His breath was coming heavy and his lungs felt ready to explode.

"Don't thank me yet," she warned, her breath coming just as heavy. "It's still moving."

Together they both lunged in, Zelda moving to block each incoming attack while Link used the cover to land blow after blow. They danced around the robot, each stepping carefully, moving in sync as they ducked and dodged their way around the swinging blades. Where she blocked high, he cut low. When she yelled he braced the shield with her. It was an intricate dance that felt almost natural. They didn't stumble over each other, seeming to predict where the other would go and moving to assist.

After the axe swung back in the second sweep they set themselves up for the downsweep of the sword. Out of the corner of his eye, Link watched in horror as the axe began to swing back in. No, he screamed in his head. The axe was always two swings, one to the side and one back, then the sword. Why was it attacking with the axe again?

Even though he didn't hear it, Link knew he screamed her name. He knew because he felt it rip through his throat, burning hot.

Zelda's eyes widened as she quickly moved the shield from in front of her to her side, but without the time to brace for the attack, the collision of the axe sent her and the shield clattering to the floor.

Link smacked the second swing of the axe back with a yell of fury. He lunged in and slashed again and again, screaming angrily with each sweep of his sword. Metal pieces went flying with each cut.

He felt it when bits of hot metal burned and scraped across his face and arms as they flew by. He felt it when the axe grazed his leg. He felt it when the sword cut into his upper arm as he failed to step into a clear zone, but he didn't stop. Each cut and slice he felt. Every inch of him screamed in pain. But he didn't stop. He _couldn't_ stop. His attack was relentless.

Cut after cut he pushed the robot back, further and further away from where Zelda laid, unmoving. Link howled in outrage as the axe cut into shoulder. He jerked his shoulder back, the blade ripping out. He lunged in, the blade burying into the robot's side. The thing twitched violently and launched itself back again.

"You think you can run from me?" He yelled furiously as he walked steadily towards the thing, his tired arm dragging the blue blade along the stone floor, creating a ear piercing screech with every step.

The sword and axe disappeared and the robot folded its arms back in. Slowly the domed head lowered to settle into the base where the legs emerged from. The orange glow switched to blue and the thing started to hum.

"You think you can protect yourself?" He hollered as he struck the domed head with his sword.

The eye began to glow bright red.

"You think you can win? You think I can't stop you?" He screamed.

Each slash, each cut, sending metal flying. Link bellowed in pure rage as he cut. His arms screamed in pain but he didn't stop.

Link pulled his arm back and with all his strength he plunged the blade into the robot's eye. His breath stopped as he watched it still, twitch, and then topple over, ripping the sword out of his hand.

The blue glow of the robot disappeared and it stilled. Link's breath heaved as he waited, ready for it to move, to spring back to life. His stance was rigid and his hands twitched as he watched it.

He jumped as a small hand rested on his back. "Link?" The voice was soft and unsure.

Link took a deep breath and turned to find Zelda standing behind him, bloody and bruised, but standing. The shield was off and hanging limply in her hand. Her gaze was questioning and fearful as she looked him over.

"Link? Are you alright?"

At the sound of her question, Link fell to his knees before her, the weight of all his pain suddenly weighing down on him, threatening to crush him. His vision blurred and his head swam.

"Link!"

He grabbed his head with one hand as he used the other to brace himself against the floor. He panted as his lungs struggled to regulate his breathing.

"Link!" He saw a flurry of white in front of him as she sank to her knees.

He groaned. "Please stop yelling," he said softly. At the sound of her soft chuckle he looked up and found her kneeling before him. Her dress' hem was shredded and it now looked like a brown and gray dress more than a white dress. There was a small lump on her forehead and few scraps on her arms, but otherwise she looked alright, considering the situation.

But what caused his breath to stop again was the sight of a steady stream of tears falling from her eyes. She stared directly at him, trembling, her fingers gripping the dress in her lap tightly.

Link reached out and grabbed her shoulders. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked as he looked her over again.

Zelda shook her head, unable to speak as heavy sobs took over. She leaned forward, placing her head on his chest. He could feel her cool tears soaking into his shirt and lap. He held her close, not sure what else he was supposed to do. Patiently he rubbed her back and waited as she cried.

As she cried he took the time to assess his own injuries, based on where the pain was pulsating from him. He knew there was a deep cut in his right thigh, a burn from one of the bolts on his right side, a gash in his left shoulder from the axe, a cut in his right bicep, and about a hundred cuts and bruises everywhere else. From the throbbing in his knees, he knew he would be sporting large bruises there. He leaned forward and rested his head against her shoulder, trying to calm his heart and will his body to relax.

"Fuck!" He cursed, sitting up straight suddenly as white stars burst into his vision. He glanced down and he found Zelda gently prodding the gash in his leg. He hadn't realized she had stopped crying.

"Sorry. But we need to bandage this," she told him softly as she pulled the strands of denim away from the cut.

He nodded, knowing she was right. Moving stiffly he removed his cut up dress shirt, leaving him in bloody—once white—undershirt. He began to tear the shirt into strips. Zelda moved slowly and carefully as she would strip after strip around his various cuts. The shoulder and the thigh appeared to be the most bloody so she spent the most time looking after those. Each touch and pull of the fabric sent his head spinning but he grit his teeth and remained silent, not wanting to give her alarm.

Finally she sat back and nodded. "I think that'll do it for now. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over on the thruway and then attacked by a maniacal ancient robot."

She smiled weakly. "Well, that's half true." He watched as her smile fell and her eyes darkened as they fell to her lap. "Link?"

He stopped adjusting the strap on his shoulder, giving her his full attention. "What?"

"I...I just wanted to say thank you," she whispered. "I...we...I shouldn't have made us come down here," she said angrily. "I'm so sorry. If I hadn't—you wouldn't—I—"

Link reached out and grabbed her hands. He held them softly. "I'm alright," he told her gently. "Just a little banged up. Not too bad. Besides, Sheik gives me worse during fencing practice."

Zelda let out a watery laugh.

Link tilted her chin up, making her look at him. "I'm okay."

She nodded weakly and offered him a soft smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes but he was glad for the effort.

He slowly got to his feet and pulled her up after him. Every inch of him screamed in protest but he actively ignored it. "Shall we?" He motioned forward to where the far doorway was once again opened.

Zelda looked at him in shock. "You want to continue."

"Might as well," he chuckled. "We're already here. I'd prefer it if I didn't get all banged up for no reason."

She looked him over as though trying to assess his true state. He gave her another reassuring smile. Finally nodding, she grabbed his hand and they slowly crossed the room, giving the fallen robot a wide berth as they went.

The stopped in the open doorway, surveying what was before them, both afraid to step through but not wanting to admit it. The room was of a similar size to the first room they had entered through. But the majority of the space was filled by a wide multi tiered staircase. At the top of the staircase they could see a large glowing blue box. But what they both stared at was the treasure chest on the first landing.  
"What do you think is in that one?" She asked softly.

He shrugged. "Maybe another sword? Or an axe like the robot had?" He suggested.

They both watched silently a little before Zelda asked, "We should look in it, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

They both remained where they were, quietly waiting.

When she moved to take a step forward though, Link instantly pulled her back. "No. Wait here."

"Link."

"Please," he whispered, with his eyes closed. "Please just wait here, just in case." He opened his eyes and found her watching him. She nodded slowly.

Link looked over her head into the new room and took a deep breath. He moved slowly, partially out of fear, but mostly because his body protested every move. Each step up the stairs took much too long and definitely too much effort. His eyes swept left and right as he went, constantly on the lookout for danger. A glance back showed him that Zelda was waiting in the doorway, her hands twisting together in worry. He gave her a soft smile.

On the landing he knelt down before the treasure chest, moaning slightly as he balanced on one knee. A soft press of the circle popped the lid open, just the others. He had to lean forward again to see what waited for him at the bottom of the chest. Confused by what he saw he reached in and pulled out the large circular object.

"What is it?" Zelda asked as she knelt next to him.

Link rolled his eyes. "You were supposed to wait down there."

"I prefer to give orders, not follow them," she told him with a grin. She reached out and took the object from him, balancing it carefully in her cupped hands.

It was perfectly round and filled her hands with a diameter of about four inches. The outside was made of a pattern of hexagonal pieces of dark metal. But every few pieces were missing and a bright orange glow filled the space.

"It's heavy," she said as she bounced her hands up and down slowly.

He nodded. "I thoughts so too."

"What do you think it is?" She asked him curiously.

"No idea."

As she rolled the object around, Link stood up and glanced around the room. He made his way to the top landing, curiosity getting the better of him. A thin set of six steps led up to a raised dais in the large glowing blue box. The statue of a seated figure was displayed within. The figure was gaunt, with ribs sticking out of his sides, each bone easily distinguished. Its hand were clasped together in a strange pattern. But it's eyes seemed to stare directly at Link.

He shook his head and stepped back down the stairs to where Zelda sat muttering over the circle.

"Any ideas?"

She shook her head with a frown. "Not really. I mean it must be decently important for it to be stored in a chest in a place like this. I wonder if that robot was here to guard it. If so then it is definitely important."

Link nodded in agreement. "Let's take it with us. The sword and shield too," he added after a thought. "We can look at them more closely in the dorm...where it's safe."

She nodded eagerly.

Together they made their way down the set of stairs, leaning on each other for support as they went. Link led her over to the fallen robot. The hilt laid under one of its splayed out legs. Link reached down, careful not to touch the robot, and grabbed the hilt. An orange flash caught his gaze as squatted down. Deep within one of the large gashes in the side of the robot he could faintly seeing a glowing orange ball.

"Zelda, come here!" He said urgently as he leaned forward, trying to get a better view.

She knelt next to him and looked where he pointed. "Is that…?"

"I think it's the same as that thing we found in the chest," he told her.

She nodded. "I think you may be right. It's hard to see, but it looks like it could be." Her eyes flashed in excitement. "Link!" She grabbed onto his arm in delight.

"Shit, ow!"

Zelda squeaked in surprise and instantly let go of him. "Sorry! But I—I think this is a core!" She said quickly as she held up the ball from the chest.

"A core?"

"Yes! What if this thing is what was powering that…" she fished for a word to call the thing that had attacked them, "...robot!"

"It's possible," he muttered, unsure. He stood back up and helped her to her feet. "We can check our notes again when we get back."

They began walking back to the floating platform. "If this truly is a core then imagine the possibilities! We could power ancient Sheikah machines with this! This would be an insane discovery! We would be famous!"

Link just nodded as she went on about all of the potential of the small object. They stepped onto the platform and were beyond relieved as the room seemed to sink away from them. The platform carried them back up the dark tunnel and landed in the small opening of the shine in the cave.

He was so relieved that he almost knelt down and kissed the ground, but knowing Zelda would laugh kept him standing. He picked up the dropped Sheikah Slate and waited as Zelda deposited it back in her tattered bag. He expected her to admonish him for dropping it in the first place but she was oddly quiet as they set off again.

He helped her up the side of the cave and out of the opening. He crawled after her and hand in hand they started to make their way through the forest.

At her third muttered curse and pause, Link turned to look at her. His phone's flashlight illuminated her and her destroyed dress. Her left foot was in her free hand. It was then that he finally noticed she was barefoot. He blinked in surprise.

"Where are your shoes?"

She gently set her foot back down. "Back at the bottom of the shrine. They fell off during the fight and they weren't worth putting back on. I think one was actually blown up," she said sheepishly.

Link sighed. "You should have said something."

She shrugged. "I'm okay. It's just hard to avoid the sticks and rocks in the dark."

"Let me carry you."

"What?" Her eyes went wide.

"Just to the field," he offered. "If we continue like this it will be dawn before we get back."

"You're hurt," she pointed out.

He thought about the burn on his side. That wouldn't work with her on his back, wrapping her legs tightly around his sides. "I'll carry you in my arms, bridal style."

Zelda glanced down at her bare feet and then back up at him. He could see the uncertainty in gaze. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

Zelda sighed. "Fine, but only to the field and only because I'm tired."

Link nodded and stepped forward.

Zelda smacked a hand to his chest. "And no funny business!"

He rolled his eyes and raised his hands in innocence. "I'm too tired for funny business," he told her honestly.

"Hopefully that's not the only thing holding you back," she teased.

Link shook his head. He handed her his phone before he reached out, hoisting up her legs in his right arm and steadying her back in his left. He tossed her up slightly as he moved to get a better grip. His hand nestled under her knees. She reached up and wrapped a hand around his neck lightly, leaving her left hand free to hold their phone flashlight.

"Are you sure this is okay? I'm not too heavy?"

"I wouldn't dare answer that truthfully," he chuckled, his chest vibrating against her side.

This time it was Zelda that rolled her eyes.

"You're fine," he said as he began to pick his way through the woods. Zelda held the phone carefully aloft, trying to illuminate the path for him. When the light began to droop Link looked down and found Zelda's eyes were shut and her breathing was slowing. He pulled her close to his chest and sighed deeply as he continued to walk through the dark forest.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Link walked with determination through the dark forest, desperately trying to keep his footsteps quiet amongst the fallen dry autumn leaves as he made his way back to the school. Zelda dozed peacefully in arms, unbothered by the rocking motion of his walk or the few stumbles that nearly sent her to the ground.

They had reached the school's campus a few minutes ago, but rather than walk across the open fields and down the paved paths under the bright florescent lights, Link had elected to skirt the fields and continue in the protective darkness of the edge of the forest. He had figured that their disheveled and bloody state would not go unnoticed by any students or school staff. Then there was that fact that neither he nor she were ready to explain what just happened. He wasn't even sure he could wrap his own head around it, let alone someone else's.

Zelda had been assaulted by a prominent member of the school's administration. They had fled school grounds. They had found an ancient structure buried deep in the forest. They had discovered—what he considered to be—magical weapons. They were shot at by an apparently sentient robot. And they had discovered the possible key to using Sheikah technology once again.

They were bloody, tired, and shaken. The last thing they needed were frantic questions and worried stares. They needed time to discuss and process what had happened to them. And, as the deep cut in his shoulder throbbed, they needed time to bandage themselves up.

Link slowed down and looked out across the small field that separated them from Hylian Hall. Looking back down, he squeezed his hand softly around the back of Zelda's thigh just above her knee. She groaned in his grip and buried her head into his chest.

"Zelda," he called softly. "I'm sorry, but I need you to walk again."

Her eyes fluttered open and narrowed slightly as she stared at his bloody white t-shirt next to her face. He couldn't help but notice the confusion in her face.

"Zel?" She glanced up and met his gaze. She blinked a few times before she finally nodded.

"Sorry," she muttered.

He nodded and slowly lowered her legs to the ground. She gripped his arms tightly as she fought to find her balance.

"Are you okay?" He asked in concern as she released him.

She gave him a soft smile and cocked an eyebrow up at him. "Are you?"

He rolled his eyes. Only she would be able to tease him at a moment like that. "Come on. We need to sneak in without anyone seeing us."

"There's a back stairwell that I have access to," she told him. "Props of being the Floor Leader. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. "It's almost 3:30 in the morning. We should be fine but let's be quick about it."

He nodded and they set out across the field at a light jog. He stayed slightly behind her, letting her set the pace since she was the one without any footwear. Despite being asleep just a moment ago, she led him quickly to a locked doorway at the back of the building. She punched an eight digit code into the digital panel and the door popped open.

The walk up three flights of stairs felt like an eternity to him. Each muscle in his legs protested with every step. He felt as though every step would be his last, that his legs would simply give up, leaving him a crumpled mess on the stairs.

Zelda paused on the third floor landing. "This door opens up near the floor lounge. Your room is closest. Do you have your key still?"

Link dug in his pocket and was thrilled to find the small piece of metal had survived the ordeal. He held it up for her to see. "Ta Da!"

Quietly she pulled the door open a fraction and ducked her head out, glancing around. She gave him a quick nod and they bolted quietly down the hall. Link hastily twisted the key into the door's lock and they rushed into his room, swinging the door shut behind them. At the last moment Link grabbed the doorknob before the door slammed into the frame and woke up the whole floor. He pushed the door gently into place until he heard the latch catch. He threw the deadbolt as extra security.

Zelda slouched into his desk chair with a contented sigh. Before he could even blink she bolted back to her feet and glanced down at the cushioned chair. She gave a nervous chuckle and shot him an apologetic look. "Sorry. I don't want to get blood or dirt on your chair."

He nodded in understanding. Her dress was torn all along the hem and blood was splattered randomly across the soft white material. Small rips tore the outer layer, most likely from branches that had grabbed at them as they walked blindly through the thick forest. And various leaves and dirt clung all over. He had to stop the chuckle in his throat when he was a couple leaves hanging in her hair.

Moving to his closet he pulled out one of his green Hylian Hall t-shirts and a pair of clean black gym shorts. He held them out to her. "I'll turn around."

Zelda slowly took the clothes from him. "Thank you," she said softly. She waited until his back was turned before she began to remove the torn dress. He could hear her fighting with the zipper and struggling to get out of the ragged dress but he kept his gaze towards the door. His heart lurched as he heard her suck in her breath and curse. It was quickly followed by the sound of the dress dropping to the floor. His cheeks suddenly felt very warm at the thought of her standing behind him in nothing but her underwear. He snapped his eyes shut and berated himself silently.

"Ok," she told him. His eyes shot open. How long had he been standing there, holding his breath? He turned around slowly, hoping that the red had disappeared from his face. He found her balling the once white dress into a dirty brown ball. It had been a stunning dress. She shrugged at his saddened gaze. "It's just a dress," she told him. "I was lucky enough that the dress took most of the beating tonight." She slid his loaned t-shirt sleeve up and showed him an ugly bruise that was spreading on the back of her left shoulder. "This appears to be the worst of what I got." She cursed lightly as she slid the sleeve back down. "It hurts like a bitch, but all things considered it's not too bad."

She looked up at him. He watched as her eyes darted around his various cuts, where his bloody shirt was torn and his ragged cuts showed through. Her eyes went out of focus for a moment before she shook her head.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom for some water. We need to clean your cuts. Do you have a water bottle I could use?"

He tossed her one from his gym bag. She slipped quietly out of the room.

Link sank into his desk chair, letting his body truly relax for the first time since he had left the dance. Each moment something new had appeared to threaten his sanity. But now they were finally safe.

His eyes fluttered open as he felt fingers working at the knots of one of the bandages on his upper arm. Her fingers tightened when she felt him pull away.

"Stop that," she scolded gently. "I'm trying to remove this bandage. You fell asleep."

Link shifted to sit up straight as he blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay. I already got my nap," she chuckled as she pulled away the blood soaked bandage and threw it into the trash can. She sucked in her breath when she took a closer look at the wound.

Link looked down and was surprised that she had already removed his other bandages. Had he slept through all of that? The thought of her fingers moving over him while he slept unnerved him greatly. He took a deep breath, struggling to calm his frantic mind.

"Okay, off with your shirt and pants," she said as she rose to her feet.

"What?" He asked in clear confusion.

"I can't clean the cuts with your clothes on. We'll risk getting fibers into the wound and thus increasing your chance of infection. Now, off," she commanded. She stepped over to the bed where a first aid kit was laid open. She began pulling out a handful of bandages, gauze, and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

She wanted him to undress in front of her? Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he ignored the protests in his head and moved to follow her order. He reached over his head and pulled at the back of his collar, tugging the shirt over his head.

"Fuck," he cursed loudly as his body protested and he felt some of the cuts reopen and begin to throb. He let the shirt drop to the floor. He paused as he looked down at his pants. How was he supposed to keep his dignity when he would just be wearing his boxers?

"Pants too," Zelda said softly. "That cut on your thigh looks ugly."

Taking a deep breath Link stripped off his ruined jeans, mourning the loss of one of his few pairs of pants. He stepped up to the bed in his black boxer briefs. He chuckled internally as Zelda seemed to force herself to focus all her attention on the kit, actively not looking at him next to her. Her hands fumbled one of the bandages she was attempting to unravel. He was surprised to see the slight blush on her cheeks. She had seen him shirtless before, during the towel—or lack thereof—incident in the hallway and she had seemed quite unimpressed at the time. Plus, she was the one that told him to strip.

"Where did you get all this?" He asked curiously, hoping to distract her from her embarrassment.

Her blue eyes were wide as she focused at the medical supplies. Her mouth was drawn in a taut line.

"Zel?" He called out again.

She blinked and glanced up at his face. Her gaze was direct and unwavering. "What?" She asked in confusion.

"The supplies? Where'd you get them?" He asked slowly.

Her gaze returned to the bed. "Oh, all Floor Leaders have an emergency kit for…"

"Emergencies?" He offered with a smile.

She nodded dumbly. She glanced around the room before she stepped back and motioned to the bed, her gaze still actively avoiding any part of him that was not his direct gaze. "Do you mind sitting on the bed? That way I can clean the cuts without having to kneel on the floor?"

Link hoisted himself onto the lofted bed and scooted to the edge. Zelda moved the kit next to him and grabbed the peroxide. She pressed a cotton ball to the opening of the bottle and tilted, waiting as the cotton ball was soaked through. After recapping the bottle, she moved to Link's side and began to wipe the blood away from each of the cuts. Each swipe of the cotton ball stung as the infection was burned away from the open wounds. He grit his teeth and clenched his hands into the sheets. Her touch was deliberate but gentle as she tried to lessen his pain.

The large gash on his chest, the cut on his thigh, and the stab wound in his shoulder were the most painful. For the smaller cuts the pain had simply been from the peroxide, but each touch of the larger wounds sent white stars flying through his vision.

Her fingers trailed lightly along his skin underneath the chest cut. "I don't know about the three big ones," she muttered as she looked at it with worry. "I'm not a doctor," she apologized to him, meeting his gaze. "It seems like the bleeding has stopped for all three but they might need stitches."

"We can't go to the hospital. They are going to ask about what happened," he told her. But in his head he was really saying that he couldn't afford a doctor. They truly weren't ready to explain what had happened, but he knew for sure that he would be in even more serious trouble from the foster home if he sent them a medical bill after he broke school rules. "Let's just bandage it like the others and keep an eye on it," he suggested.

Zelda hesitated but finally nodded in agreement. Each cut was layered with a piece of gauze that was slathered in neosporin before it was wrapped in place with brown bandages. She tugged the bandages tight and apologized every time he winced. His chest and shoulder took the longest as they tried to figure out the best way to wrap the bandages so that they would remain in place. Next she went around and placed band-aids on his smaller cuts.

Finally she stepped back and looked him over. "You look like a pincushion," she smiled.

"I feel like one," he told her as he slowly slid off the bed. He went to the closet and grabbed a pair of black sweatpants. He moaned in pain as he leaned over to pull them on. As his vision swam he threw a hand out to balance on the doorframe.

Zelda hurried over and helped him stand up straight. "Take it easy, please," she urged. "Let me help." She leaned over and held his pants open as he stepped into each leg slowly. If he didn't hurt so much he would have been more embarrassed.

"I feel like I'm infirm," he chuckled cynically, as he gripped her shoulder for support.

"I feel like you saved my life," she retorted as she tugged the pants up to his hips. Her fingers lingered at waistband, her thumbs pressed against the skin above his hipbones. Her body and gaze seemed to be frozen as she stared down at her hands. Link's mouth went dry at the feel of her fingertips on his bare skin.

"Zel? You okay?"

She released the waistband and stepped back. Her arms wrapped around her stomach, her heading dropping.

"Sorry...I...I just wanted to say thank you—again. I know I already said it back there, but I feel like I need to say it again. I don't think I'd still be standing here if you weren't there with me. And I...I'm so grateful for all that you did. You threw yourself in danger to protect me. You are hurt because of me. I'm—"

"Please, don't say sorry again," he said softly. "I followed you in there because I wanted to. It's just as much my fault as yours."  
"We both know that's not true," she chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

He shrugged and instantly regretted the move, but he plastered a fake smile on his face as he ignored the pain. "Maybe, but I won't admit it."

Zelda shook her head as she grinned. She glanced around the room before her eyes located her phone on his desk. "I should probably get going. I think we could both use a long sleep."

He nodded but knew deep down that he didn't want her to leave. After everything the idea of being alone did not hold its usual comfort.

But as her hand paused on the doorknob he also knew that she didn't want to leave either.

"You could stay," he offered softly.

She turned to look at him slowly, her eyes questioning. "Stay? Here?"

"I just mean, if you were worried about nightmares or just didn't want to be alone tonight, you could stay here," he said gently. "You could have the bed and I could sleep on the floor." The idea of sleeping on the floor was almost the last thing he wanted, barely beat out by not wanting her to be alone and afraid. He knew that once she left the room her pride would keep her away, despite any fear that she may experience.

Zelda shook her head adamantly, but her hand released the doorknob as she turned back towards him. "I couldn't possibly take your bed."

"I'll be fine. I'll pile some blankets up. It'll be fine."

She shook her head again. Her mouth turned down into a frown. She threw her shoulders back and met his gaze squarely. "Why don't we just share the bed?"

"Share?" He scolded the squeak in his voice that betrayed his surprised.

"Yes. Share. I won't bite."  
An image of Zelda sprawled above him, hands on his bare chest, nipping at his neck flashed through his mind.

All color flushed from his face and he quickly turned around to start gathering the excess bandages and wrappers on the bed. "Yeah," he said as smoothly as he could in that moment. "That should be fine." He hoped she didn't hear the quaver in his voice. "I don't mind if you don't."

There was a pause. "Thank you."

Link quickly gathered all of the medical supplies and transferred them over to his desk. He turned back to find Zelda pulling the covers back and hoisting herself onto the lofted bed. Zeda was in his bed. _She_ was in _his_ bed. To sleep, his mind scolded. Nothing more. Even as he looked over her tangled hair and the oversized t-shirt and sweatpants that she wore he had to admit that she was beautiful. Zelda was in his bed, his mind shouted again. He swore internally as he realized he was just standing there staring. Thankfully, she hadn't seemed to notice. Yet. Move, he commanded his body as he watched her scoot under the blankets.

When her blue eyes raised to meet his he gave her a soft smile and moved towards the bed. "Do you mind if I stay like this?" He said motioning to his bare chest, unable to stop the slight redness that rose to his cheeks. "I'm not sure I could get a shirt over my head and shoulders at this point," he chuckled.

Zelda ducked her head and nodded as her hands started to fidget with the sheets. Was she as nervous as he was? He wondered.

With a bit of groaning and a good deal of pain he managed to pull himself onto the bed. He cursed himself, this time outloud, for thinking it was a good idea to loft the bed. Zelda laughed and inched closer to the wall, giving him more space on the small twin-sized bed. They both laid on their backs, their arms touching from shoulder to wrist.

Link blinked up at the light and muttered in annoyance as he started to reach over his head for the lightswitch.

"Could we actually leave it on?" Zelda asked softly.

Link's hand paused and he turned his head to look at her. She turned to look at him and he could see the slight quavering in her chin.

He nodded and dropped his hand onto the bed. Zelda eyes shut and he heard the deep sigh that passed through her lips. He followed suit and closed his eyes.

With the arm that was pressed against hers, he reached over and pulled her hand into his. He gave it a soft squeeze. "Good night, Zelda."

After a moment's hesitation he felt a returning squeeze. "Good night, Link."


End file.
